


Heart String

by zaky



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 43,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4837100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaky/pseuds/zaky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pekerjaan ini murni hasil imajinasi. Tidak ada kaitannya dengan tempat, waktu, kejadian, atau kepercayaan tertentu. [Non profit work, but don't try to plagiarize nor steal it.]</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pekerjaan ini murni hasil imajinasi. Tidak ada kaitannya dengan tempat, waktu, kejadian, atau kepercayaan tertentu. [Non profit work, but don't try to plagiarize nor steal it.]

Di duniaku, yang sebenarnya tidak terdiri dari apapun kecuali dataran tandus serta bongkahan batu besar di sana-sini dan tentu saja lubang-lubang menganga, hiburan yang paling menyenangkan menurut kami adalah detik-detik terakhir sebelum kematian seseorang.

Pinggiran lubang yang paling dekat dengan lokasi kematian akan memerah, seolah bebatuan penyusunnya terbuat dari bara api. Jika sudah begitu, kami akan mengerumun lubang. Bukan sesuatu yang fenomenal memang, karena bukan di situ hiburannya, kecuali kau melongok melalui pinggirannya dan melihat ke bawah.

Di dasar lubang, seorang pencabut nyawa akan terlihat sedang memutus ikatan antara roh dan raga seorang atau lebih manusia, entah berada di tengah kecelakaan beruntun ataupun tempat tidurnya sendiri. Roh manusia yang telah terpisah dengan raga biasanya akan histeris dan cenderung berbuat kekerasan, tetapi pencabut nyawa selalu bisa menangkalnya. Biasanya roh tersebut berakhir dengan kedua tangan ditahan menggunakan borgol, sedangkan pencabut nyawa tetap terlihat anggun seperti semula.

Keren jika tugas kami berakhir dengan baik. Sialan kalau ada roh manusia yang keras kepala.

Seperti yang satu ini. Manusia laki-laki paruh baya berkumis lebat ini berteriak tidak terkendali saat aku memborgol kedua tangan di depan perut buncitnya. Dan ketika aku merunduk untuk mengambil Belati-ku di antara puing-puing taksi yang terbalik dan mengepulkan asap hitam pekat serta lidah api yang menari-nari di atas aspal, dia berbalik kabur dariku. Berlari tunggang-langgang di sepanjang jalanan tengah malam dengan seragam sopirnya.

Aku bisa mendengar rekan-rekanku terbahak dari lubang di atas sana dan aku mengumpat keras-keras. Aku menyisipkan Belati ke sabuk dan mengangkat mantel panjangku agar kedua tungkaiku dapat bekerja optimal mengejarnya. Hal yang paling menyebalkan ketika terjun ke dunia manusia dan melaksanakan tugas adalah kami harus memakai rupa manusia, dengan dua kaki dan dua tangan yang sama sekali tidak efektif, hanya agar manusia yang menjadi klien kami tidak ketakutan.

Sejujurnya samaranku sama sekali tidak jelek, aku bangga malahan. Seorang pemuda ramping, rambut hitam pekat yang lebat, serta kulit seputih susu. Kakiku panjang dan memiliki proporsi menakjubkan dengan badanku yang liat sekaligus fleksibel. Namun yang paling kusuka adalah wajahku. Suatu komposisi simetris yang melibatkan bibir salem, hidung mancung, serta dua mata yang terlalu hitam dan sedikit sendu.

Kami berlari menyusuri jalan raya yang sudah lengang, lampu-lampu putih pertokoan serta kemilau plangnya menjadi garis penuh warna di pinggir pandangan. Angin musim panas mengempas dan aku tidak menyukai aroma serta kehangatannya—terlalu manusia. Kebisingan di kedua sisi jalan yang berupa campuran dari dentuman musik serta aktivitas manusia mulai membuatku pening.

Pria itu mendadak berbelok ke salah satu gang dan aku segera mengumpat karena rupanya dia masuk ke labirin bangunan-bangunan kumuh yang memiliki banyak sekali jalan tikus. Seharusnya mengejar manusia penuh lemak ini cukup mudah, tetapi aku sudah bekerja tanpa henti selama enam hari terakhir dan membutuhkan istirahat. Liburan musim panas adalah puncak jumlah kematian yang melibatkan kecelakaan, overdosis, perkelahian, tenggelam, meledak bersama kembang api, dan lain-lain yang berhubungan dengan pesta-ria.

Dengan pompa tenaga terakhir yang kumiliki, aku melompat ke atas salah satu kontainer sampah dan menggunakannya sebagai pijakan untuk mencapai puncak bangunan rendah yang memiliki tinggi seragam. Dari sini, meski angin menderu lebih keras membawa bebauan daging panggang dan bunga, aku dapat memantaunya lebih mudah. Roh biru yang berpendar itu berbelok sekali lagi ke tikungan tidak terduga, menoleh ke belakang seolah sedang mengecek apakah aku masih mengikuti atau tidak. Ia melanjutkan perjalanan dengan lebih santai menyusuri jalan tikus, sementara aku mengikutinya tanpa suara dari atap-atap bangunan.

Alarm dalam kepalaku seketika berdering begitu ia mengarah ke salah satu rumah yang berdesakan di sana, dan aku menerjang punggungnya dari atas. Kami jatuh bertumpukan, aku di atas, dengan suara gedebuk yang keras. Posisi ini memudahkanku untuk menyambar kerah belakangnya dan memaksanya berdiri.

Ia gemetaran. Air mata bercucuran dari sudut mata kecilnya.

“Kau tidak bisa mengunjungi putrimu,” bisikku rendah di samping telinganya. “Waktumu sudah habis dan penyesalanmu tidak akan sampai padanya.”

“Oh, kumohon kumohon kumohon…” isaknya, masih berguncang-guncang di bawah cengkeramanku. “I-ini hari ulang tahunnya. Izinkan aku mengucapkan untuk terakhir kali. Dia masih berumur delapan tahun, demi Tuhan! Tolong beri waktu aku dua menit saja.”

Hal kedua yang paling menyebalkan dari mengambil rupa manusia adalah aku ikut-ikutan memiliki perasaan seperti mereka. Mungkin sudah sepaket dengan fisik, aku jadi bisa merasakan simpati dan kasihan yang cengeng. Sejenak aku tercenung dengan permintaannya, berkontemplasi yang sebenarnya tidak perlu, sebelum mengembuskan napas keras-keras.

“Dua menit,” kataku. “Dan aku ikut ke dalam.”

Kelegaan memenuhi kedua matanya. Ia mengangguk cepat-cepat dan aku membukakan pintu untuknya, tanganku masih berada di sebelah bahu berjaga-jaga seandainya ia mendadak berubah pikiran, yang sebenarnya aku tidak tahu tidak mungkin karena rohnya terikat ke tempat ini. Aku bisa merasakannya. Kekuatannya berdenyut-denyut seiring kami melewati ruang depan yang sempit dan berantakan, dan semakin kuat ketika kami berbelok ke kamar yang gelap.

Kamar itu mungil dan jauh lebih sempit. Buku-buku serta mainan-mainan ditumpuk berbahaya di dinding dan terlihat bisa roboh kapan saja. Sebagian besar ruangnya ditempati kasur tunggal, seorang gadis tidur memeluk boneka beruang di pojokannya. Beberapa kertas yang ditempel di dinding menunjukkan alasan mengapa roh ini begitu terikat.

Lelaki itu bersimpuh di tepi tempat tidur, tangannya menjangkau gemetar ke milik gadis cilik itu dan menggenggamnya lembut. Aku bisa merasakannya menangis melalui guncangan di bahunya.

“Hyemi- _ya_ ,” panggilnya pelan. “Hyemi, Ayah sudah datang.”

Si gadis cilik bergerak-gerak sedikit sebelum membuka mata. Seketika ia melonjak duduk seolah belum tertidur sama sekali. “Ayah!” serunya gembira, dan aku masih terkagum bagaimana anak kecil dapat melihat penampakan dengan sedemikian jelas. “Ayah! Aku menunggumu.”

Ayahnya mengangguk, membawa tangan Hyemi ke bibirnya dan mengecup dengan penuh kasih sayang. “Maafkan aku. Selamat ulang tahun,” bisiknya gemetar. “A-aku buru-buru ke sini untuk menemuimu. Jadilah anak yang baik dan selalu dengarkan apa kata bibimu. Dia akan mengurusmu dengan baik sampai kau menjadi pramugari. M-mungkin aku tidak bisa melihatmu s-sampai saat itu, tapi—”

“Cukup,” potongku datar, sebenarnya cukup gelisah. Semakin lama di sini, ikatan dengan Simpul-nya akan makin kuat dan ia bisa menjadi roh berkekuatan tinggi yang bisa membebaskan diri dari borgol kapan saja, meski barangkali ia tidak akan sadar. Aku merenggut bahunya ke samping, memaksanya yang masih terisak-isak keluar dari kamar. Hyemi ternganga memandangku.

“Ayah, siapa kakak ini?”

Aku masih memegangi bahu si pria, membuatnya memunggungi Hyemi, sedangkan aku sendiri membalas tatapan gadis kecil itu. Ketakutan tampak sangat jelas di kedua matanya. “Aku akan membawa ayahmu pergi,” kataku. “Oh, dan ada kue ulang tahun di kulkas. Makanlah bersama bibi atau siapamu itu besok pagi.”

“Ayah mau ke mana?” tanyanya begitu aku mendorong si pria melewati ambang pintu. Ia merangkak turun dari tempat tidur dan tanganku yang lain segera memegang dahinya. Ia ambruk ke lantai seketika. Si pria menegang di bawah tanganku.

“Hyemi!”

“Dia hanya melanjutkan tidur. Aku akan mengembalikannya ke kasur nanti.” Aku menyodok-nyodok punggung si pria keluar dari rumah. Sedikit melegakan denyut Simpul makin melemah. “Nah, ayo kita pergi ke tempat kau seharusnya berada.”

Pekerjaanku berakhir mulus. Ia pergi ke Gerbang Tunggu dengan patuh dan aku kembali ke rumahnya untuk membaringkan Hyemi ke tempat tidur serta memberikan kartu ucapan sederhana di pinggir bantalnya.

Perasaan manusia sungguh merepotkan.

~~~

Hanya beberapa jam setelah mengantar sopir taksi meninggalkan dunianya, Buku Kematian-ku kembali berpendar. Artinya, ada tugas mencabut nyawa lain yang harus segera kulaksanakan. Sambil meluncur melewati portal antardunia, aku mendesah lelah. Kuambil wujud manusiaku dan aku melayang sangat rendah di antara dua dinding gang kumuh tempat sejumlah anak muda bersemburat sambil menjerit-jerit, boks-boks kayu serta tong bergulingan, dan seorang pemuda tergeletak meringkuk di tengah-tengah gang. Darah menggenang di sekitarnya, lebih gelap dari langit malam dan berbau masam sekaligus manis. Dan tidak jauh darinya, di dekat salah satu boks, roh kehijauan berdiri geming menempel pada dinding.

Aku mendarat tanpa suara di atas kedua kaki, mengerutkan kening. Seharusnya roh hanya bisa dikeluarkan setelah ikatan dengan raga diputus oleh Belati, tapi dia telah berada di sana, memandang raganya dengan mata terbelalak lebar dan mulut setengah terbuka. Aku memperhatikannya lekat-lekat, bergantian antara raga berpakaian belel serta roh bersih tersebut.

Aku merasa denyutan-denyutan kekuatan yang mantap di sekitarku, lagi-lagi menciptakan kerutan di keningku. Seharusnya roh yang baru saja keluar dari raga tidak memiliki kekuatan sebesar ini.

Dia membalas pandanganku. Citranya yang redup mendadak menyatu dengan dinding; ia memanjang, tangan-tangan terentang ke arahku dan aku bisa merasakan ujung-ujung jemarinya yang dingin menyentuh leherku, sebelum aku melompat mundur. Aku menginjak tangan raganya, dan mendapatkan teriakan melengking dari rohnya sebagai ganjaran. Ia melontarkan tangan sekali lagi, yang dapat merentang menyeberangi gang dan nyaris menyambar ujung mantelku jika aku tidak merunduk. Tembok di atas kepalaku menjatuhkan serpihan-serpihan cat yang tergaruk.

Seharusnya pencabut nyawa tidak berlari dari roh, tapi aku melakukannya. Aku memacu kedua tungkaiku secepat mungkin menghindari kejarannya, dan merasakan apa yang dipikirkan sopir taksi kurang dari setengah hari lalu. Dia masih berteriak dan menghancurkan apa saja yang berada di dekatnya. Bagaimana roh yang seharusnya tidak tersambung dengan dunia manusia lagi—kecuali dengan seizin pencabut nyawa, tentu saja—bisa menyentuh benda-benda di sekitarnya membuatku bertanya-tanya sepanjang usahaku kabur darinya.

Dia merenggut boks bekas anggur dan melemparnya ke arahku. Aku merunduk; ujung-ujung rambutku menyapu pinggiran boks. Balok kayu tersebut menabrak tong sampah dan menimbulkan gemelontang keras.

Aku hampir mencapai ujung gang ketika sesosok jangkung mendadak memenuhi mulut gang. Keberadaannya membuatku mengumpat keras-keras; eksistensiku tidak lebih jelas dari embusan angin, tapi bukan berarti aku bisa menembusnya begitu saja. Rasa sakit ketika mengenainya akan sama seperti menyeruduk dinding plastik tebal.

Lampu jalan di seberang gang memberi pencahayaan bagiku untuk memperhatikan wajahnya, dalam waktu sepersekian detik yang kami miliki. Ia jelas-jelas manusia. Laki-laki yang masih cukup muda, dengan rambut ikal yang ujung-ujung terdesak menutupi dahi oleh topi yang dipasang terbalik. Aku segera tidak menyukainya: ia memiliki penampilan fisik lebih baik dari milikku.

Roh di belakangku semakin mengamuk dengan mengobrak-abrik sampah di pinggiran gang. Bagi mata manusia biasa, tentu akan terlihat tornado menyerbu sepanjang gang.

Aku mengira akan menabraknya begitu saja seperti pemain futbol, karena aku tidak punya keinginan berhenti dan dia juga tampaknya tidak memiliki keinginan minggir, tapi sekonyong-konyong seulur tangan melingkari pinggangku dan aku ditarik ke permukaan yang hangat; tubuhku berputar cepat dan kini aku berada di bagian luar gang yang benderang dan sejuk. Aku mendongak, terkesiap begitu menyadari aku berada di pelukan laki-laki itu dengan posisi yang sangat dramatis.

Laki-laki itu tampaknya tidak ingat sedang memelukku erat. Tangannya yang bebas terulur ke bagian dalam gang, sebuah revolver digenggam dalam posisi siaga.

Aku takjub pada kenyataan ia dapat menyentuhku, tetapi segala hal bisa menunggu jika roh berkekuatan tinggi sedang mengejar tanpa henti.

“ _What the fuck are you doing_?” desisku, tanpa sadar telah mencengkeram lapel jaket kulitnya.

“Diamlah, aku sedang bekerja,” jawabnya dingin. Alis tebalnya saling mendekat dan bibirnya sedikit mengerut oleh konsentrasi. Roh menderu-deru mendekat di atas kakinya yang setipis kertas.

Dia semakin dekat, kekuatannya meletup-letup sedemikian keras hingga kepalaku pening. Tangannya melesat di sepanjang dinding, menjangkau ke arah kami. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan anginnya yang menerpa wajahku dan menerbangkan rambutku.

Dan laki-laki di atasku menekan pelatuk. Peluru perak melesat menembus kepala roh dan dia memburai disertai teriakan membelah langit. Detik berikutnya, ia menguap bersama udara.

Aku menahan napas, terkesima, sehingga mengabaikan fakta laki-laki itu telah melepaskanku (lagipula aku bukannya senang dipeluk olehnya). Aku masuk ke gang lagi, berhati-hati mengitari lokasi terakhir roh itu berada, dan seketika bergidik karena masih merasakan sisa tenaga di situ.

Buku Kematian-ku berpendar semakin terang. Aku memutar badan ke lokasi raga tersebut tergeletak, lagi-lagi merasa kebingungan menerpa karena melihat sesosok roh lemah dan linglung perlahan-lahan bangkit dari raganya.

Sebelum aku sempat menjangkau roh kebingungan itu (yang mungkin aku juga sebingung dirinya), seulur tangan telah merenggut lengan mantelku. Laki-laki aneh itu menghalangi pencahayaan tetapi matanya berkilat-kilat.

“Apa yang kau lakukan?” desisnya.

“Apa yang kau lakukan?” aku balik bertanya. Kemudian, karena merasa perlu, menambahkan, “Aku hanya bekerja.”

“Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan roh itu berkeliaran?”

Aku menyipitkan mata. Penguasaan diriku sudah kembali dan aku menepis tangannya. “Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan roh itu berkeliaran?” Lagi-lagi aku mengulangi pertanyaannya, dan merasakan kepuasaan karena dia tampak semakin kesal. “Aku harus bertugas, entah kau paham atau tidak, tapi kau menahanku. Selamat tinggal.”

Roh biru ini kesayanganku. Dia masih disorientasi dunia dan histerianya menemukan raganya tergeletak di antara genangan darah terasa sangat murni. Aku memulai tugas dengan kalimat-kalimat protokol; bahwa dia sudah mati, waktunya habis, dia akan pergi ke dunia lainnya setelah ini, dan bahwa aku harus memborgol tangannya demi keamanan.

Mengejutkanku, dia pasrah dan hanya mengangguk-angguk, bahkan tidak menolak aku menyuruhnya mengulurkan tangan untuk diborgol. Ia menggerakkan borgol, menekuri raganya sendiri yang terbaring di antara kakinya dan kakiku.

“Apa kematianku cepat?” tanyanya muram.

“Tidak,” jawabku, mengingat riwayatnya yang sudah tertulis di Buku Kematian. “Kau sempat pingsan setelah ditusuk di bagian perut. Kau bisa terselamatkan jika pertolongan datang sebelum darahmu habis. Sayangnya orang-orang yang kau panggil teman berlarian meninggalkanmu.”

Dia semakin menunduk. “Aku masih ingat rasa sakitnya.”

“Setelah ini kau tidak bisa merasa sakit lagi,” aku berkata. Kebaikan hatiku murni disebabkan rupa manusia yang kuambil. “Dan kau tidak membutuhkan balas dendam, bukan?”

Dan itu mengingatkanku. Roh yang tadi berwarna hijau. Ada yang mengganggu pikirannya. Sesuatu yang mengganjal dan dibenci, tetapi bukan keinginan balas dendam yang terlalu kuat.

“Aku tidak ingin balas dendam,” katanya pelan. “Aku sudah siap mati sejak lama.”

“Kau tidak butuh bertemu seseorang untuk terakhir kali?”

Ia mendongak memandangi langit malam bertabur bintang. “Tidak, kembaranku sudah pergi dua hari lalu dan kini aku akan menyusulnya. Aku senang.”

Segalanya bisa dimengerti sekarang. Roh hijau dengan wajah persis sama tadi adalah kembarannya yang terperangkap di dunia. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak ditangani oleh pencabut nyawa masih menjadi pertanyaan dan aku memutuskan tidak memikirkannya sekarng. “Baguslah. Ayo kita pergi,” kataku.

Kami sudah siap pergi dengan damai jika manusia sialan itu tidak ikut-ikutan menghampiri kami. Wajahnya merengut kesal dan sejujurnya dengan topi terpasang terbalik itu, ia terlihat seperti anak kecil. Anak yang terlalu jangkung dan terlalu tua.

Roh di sebelahku melompat mundur dan mulai gemetaran. Aku meliriknya curiga, kemudian bergantian dengan laki-laki di depanku. Aku juga nyaris melonjak melihatnya perlahan mengeluarkan pistol ajaibnya dari sabuk. Secara naluriah aku membentangkan tangan di depan roh yang meringkuk dan melingkupi kepala menggunakan kedua lengan seolah tembok akan dijatuhkan ke atas kepalanya.

“Aku tahu kau tidak bawa senjata, tapi jangan beralih lindungi dia.” Ia mulai mengacungkan pistol ke arah kami.

“Kau benar-benar tidak paham pekerjaanku, ya?” balasku menyentak.

“ _Well_ , bukankah kita diperintah untuk membasmi semua roh gentayangan?”

“Aku bukan barbarian. Aku mengantarnya ke dunia lain, bukan membasminya.”

“Sama saja.”

“Tidak, kalau kau punya otak.”

Rahangnya mengeras dan ia menyipitkan mata. Yang membuatku tidak nyaman adalah kenyataan ia sama sekali tidak punya keinginan menurunkan senjata. Malahan, pelatuk itu rasanya dapat ditarik kapan saja.

 _But fuck this_. Aku menghambur ke arahnya dengan cara yang membuatnya sangat terkejut dan, memanfaatkan momen singkat itu, aku menendang lengannya menggunakan tempurung lutut. Pistol bergemelotak di bawah kami. Roh biru malang itu menahan napas (atau sebenarnya dia tidak bernapas, tapi kau tahu maksudku) ketika pistol berputar-putar di tanah mendekati figur tak berkakinya.

Aku merebut pistol itu, meringis karena terasa panas bahkan dari balik sarung tangan hitamku. Ide untuk balik menodongnya segera kusingkirkan. Aku melontarkan pistol jauh-jauh ke arah jalan, tepat ketika truk kontainer lewat dan benda tersebut hancur dilindas ban-ban besar truk.

Dia melebarkan mata.

“Begini, Nak,” aku berkata sambil mengusap rambut ke belakang. Terkadang punya poni bisa sangat merepotkan; aku mulai ingin bersolek seperti manusia. “Aku merasa ada kesalahpahaman di sini.”

“Aku bukan ‘Nak’ dan aku yakin tidak ada yang salah paham,” geramnya.

“Kau akan berubah pikiran jika kau tahu berapa usiaku. Oke? Ini adalah salah paham yang sangat fatal.” Aku mempelajari wajahnya sambil melipat dua tangan di depan dada. Mungkin seharusnya aku menyelesaikannya dengan cepat, tetapi menanamkan kepahaman ke kepala manusia terkadang butuh banyak waktu. Dia adalah tipe bebal.

“Dengar: aku bukan manusia,” kataku setengah berbisik. Wajahnya memucat, tapi bukan oleh ketakutan. “Kalian memanggil kami malaikat maut, _grim reaper_ , apapun. Yeah, pokoknya itulah aku.”

Dia masih belum bisa berbicara. Aku meraih pundak roh muda di sebelahku dan menepuk-nepuknya. “Dan ini menjelaskan mengapa aku harus membawanya ke dunia lain dan bukan membasminya. Karena apa? Karena mereka punya hak pergi ke dunia lain dan bukannya meledak menjadi partikel ektoplasma hijau muda seperti apa yang baru saja kau lakukan kepada kembarannya.”

Roh biru menegang di bawah tanganku. “Apa yang dia lakukan pada kembaranku?”

“Kau bisa menemuinya di dunia tujuanmu nanti,” kataku ramah dan, sambil melirik manusia di depanku, menggumam, “Mungkin.”

“Kau yakin?”

“Ya, ya. Ayo kita pergi.”

Aku membentuk lubang portal di dekatku. Hanya berupa lingkaran dengan pinggiran bercahaya putih redup yang akan membawa kami melesat ke Gerbang Tunggu. 

Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan dunia manusia, aku melirik manusia itu untuk terakhir kali. Mata kami berserobok. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk membencinya.


	2. Chapter 2

Kami sedang duduk-duduk di puncak gedung pencakar langit, memandangi matahari sebentar lagi dilalap lautan atap rumah-rumah dengan santai dan sesekali menunjuk pencabut nyawa lain yang melesat di langit jingga keunguan. Untuk sejenak, aku menikmati rupa manusia yang kuambil dan membaringkan badan di atap gedung, kaki masih menggelantung melewati pinggirannya.

“Hei, Jinki,” panggilku tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari langit. Sesosok laki-laki berwajah lembut dengan rambut berwarna madu dipotong pendek tidak menoleh dari posisinya duduk menopang dagu. Tapi ia merespon dengan gumaman lembut. “Bagaimana menurutmu tentang Roh Hijau?” tanyaku.

Sebenarnya namanya bukan Lee Jinki—kami tidak memiliki nama, sungguh—tapi begitulah ia dipanggil sejak mengambil rupa manusia ringkih itu dan aku mulai terbiasa setelah menjadi muridnya. Setiap pencabut nyawa muda selalu memiliki seorang pengawas untuk membimbing dalam pengerjaan tugas dan, tentu saja, mengawasi setiap perilakunya. Tapi akhir-akhir ini, karena aku semakin terampil dan Jinki memiliki banyak tugas sendiri, dia jarang mendampingiku.

Ia lebih tua dariku, dan berkat pengalamannya yang lebih lama berada di dunia manusia, emosi adalah sesuatu yang alamiah baginya. Terkadang aku kebingungan ketika ia mendadak berhenti untuk mengamati sesosok manusia wanita berpakaian pendek.

“Roh Hijau?” ia mengulang lambat-lambat. Kentara sekali ia malas membahas pekerjaan di sore yang damai ini. “Mereka hanya roh yang keras kepala dan susah diatur. Terlalu lama terperangkap di dunia dan membuatnya menyerap kekuatan dari Ikatan.”

“Aku tahu. Maksudku, bagaimana bisa mereka terperangkap di dunia terlalu lama?”

“Mm, terkadang pencabut nyawa lupa untuk membawa mereka pergi. Seperti pada pesawat tenggelam yang melibatkan ratusan manusia sekaligus. Kau tahu betapa sulit mengejar roh-roh yang berkeliaran dalam laut?” Jinki terkekeh sedikit. “Anak hijau sepertimu belum pernah menangani mereka.”

“Bukankah Buku Kematian akan selalu berpendar jika ada yang belum dicabut?”

Jinki menoleh memandangku, ekspresi datar ditunjukkannya. “Kau selalu mendapat manusia yang mati dengan damai, dan _kebetulan_ kau selalu bekerja cepat. Pendar Buku Kematian hanya menunjukkan kematian terbaru. Jika ada yang belum dicabut, notifikasinya akan datang sesekali dalam waktu yang sangat jarang.”

Aku memicingkan mata melihat sekelompok burung hitam terbang dalam formasi V di atas kami. “Ini jadi membuatku berpikir mengapa aku tidak pernah mendapat kasus yang lebih sulit. Pengetahuanku tidak lebih baik daripada manusia.”

“Percayalah kau jauh lebih cerdas dibanding manusia-manusia dungu itu,” dengus Jinki. “Untuk menjawab pertanyaan pertamamu, seharusnya kau bersyukur ditempatkan di kawasan yang damai seperti ini. Mungkin ketika kau sedikit lebih tua, kau akan mendapat orang-orang merepotkan.”

Sebenarnya aku hendak bertanya soal manusia berpistol yang kemarin, tetapi Buku Kematian-ku mulai berpendar-pendar. Jinki menyenggol betisku dengan miliknya sambil terkekeh, sedangkan aku mendudukkan diri dengan ogah-ogahan. Barangkali aku ditempatkan di kawasan damai, tetapi aku lebih sibuk darinya.

Aku membuka Buku Kematian. Profil seorang wanita tua tercetak di halaman yang terbuka.

“Ah, kematian yang damai. Aku turut berduka cita,” kata Jinki tulus di belakang bahuku. Aku mengerang panjang. Apa kataku, Jinki memang aneh. Tidak ada pencabut nyawa yang berduka cita.

“Aku pergi dulu.”

“Oke.”

Aku melesakkan Buku Kematian ke ransel dan menjatuhkan diri dari lantai tiga puluh.

~~~

Aku tiba di rumah sakit dalam waktu kurang dari dua menit kemudian. Ruangan yang luas, dengan pot tanaman hijau di ujung ruangan dan anggota keluarga dari berbagai usia mengerubungi ranjang di salah satu sudut ruangan. Beragam parsel dan ucapan lekas sembuh bertumpukan di meja tidak jauh dari sumber suara isak tangis. Alat-alat bantu kehidupan mendengung dan berbunyi ‘ _bip bip_ ’ konstan, dan akan berakhir sebentar lagi.

Raga wanita itu terbaring nyaman di tempat tidur, salah satu tangannya digenggam wanita lain yang lebih muda dan sedang menangis terisak-isak. Seorang laki-laki mengusap-usap bahu wanita muda itu. Ada anak kecil berjinjit di tepi tempat tidur, memandangi nenek dan orang tuanya dengan sedih tapi juga kebingungan. Beberapa orang dewasa lagi, mungkin sepupu, keponakan, atau lainnya, berdiri di sekitar tempat tidur.

Barangkali wanita itu tampak sedang mempertahankan kehidupan, tetapi aku tahu ia menginginkan sebaliknya. Aku mengeluarkan Belati, perlahan memutus ikatan antara raga dan roh.

Alat pendeteksi jantung berhenti. Raga wanita itu memejamkan mata dengan puas, sesungging senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Seisi keluarga meledak dalam tangis—dan terutama anak wanitanya yang sedang memegang tangannya.

“Aku merasa kasihan pada mereka,” roh biru wanita itu berkata lembut. Sejujurnya ia lebih pucat dari roh-roh lainnya. Hampir putih. Ia menginginkan kematian dan diperolehnya dengan sangat damai. Jinki pasti menangis melihat roh seperti ini. “Tapi wanita tua ini hanya memberikan beban dan stres pada keluarga.”

Aku mengangguk meski tidak mengerti maksudnya, kemudian menyadari anak kecil itu mengintip di balik pinggang ayahnya ke arah kami. Aku memberitahu wanita itu.

Mereka bertatapan sebentar. “Dia bisa melihatku?” bisiknya tidak percaya.

“Anak kecil punya kemampuan seperti itu.”

Wanita tua itu tersenyum sekali lagi, tapi matanya mulai basah. Ia berjongkok dan mengulurkan tangan. Anak kecil itu tidak ragu menyambut pegangan tangannya.

“Nenek mau pergi, ya?” tanyanya polos. Neneknya mengangguk dan mengusap-usap kepalanya. “Aku ikut!”

“Tidak bisa,” kataku cepat. Meski tidak ada kekuatan Simpul, aku mulai bersiaga.

“Nenek akan selalu ada di hatimu, dan di hati ayah-ibumu. Katakan ini pada mereka nanti,” kata si wanita tua. Ia mengecup puncak kepala cucunya. “Selamat tinggal, Sayangku. Aku mencintaimu.”

“Ayo kita pergi,” aku mendesak tidak sabar.

Ketika kami hendak pergi, anak kecil tersebut melambaikan tangan pada kami dan tersenyum lebar. Barangkali ia masih belum mengerti arti perpisahan yang sebenarnya, tapi itu lebih baik daripada menangis tersedu-sedu seperti orang-orang dewasa di belakangnya.

“Sampai jumpa, Nenek! Aku juga mencintaimu!”

Ibunya meraihnya ke pelukan dari belakang dan menghujaninya dengan kecupan serta air mata. Wanita itu tidak tahu anaknya tidak sekadar berimajinasi.

.

Ketika kupikir aku tidak akan berhubungan dengan keluarga bahagia itu lagi, aku kembali pada mereka. Wanita tua baik hati yang sudah kuantar itu menitipkan sepucuk surat (ini artinya aku yang harus menulis surat dengan tangan manusiaku) ke kamar si gadis cilik.

Aku menyelinap ke kamar si gadis cilik dan duduk di meja belajarnya. Meski pada dasarnya aku tidak terlihat di mata manusia normal, aku tetap berhati-hati karena anak kecil adalah makhluk sensitif. Aku mengeluarkan pena dan kertas dari balik saku mantel dan mulai menulis sesuai kata-kata yang telah kuhafalkan luar kepala. Mengirimkan pesan terakhir yang belum sempat disampaikan adalah pekerjaan sampingan pencabut nyawa jika sedang lowong. Kebetulan aku juga pekerja keras.

Mengakhirinya dengan ‘ _xoxo_ ’ berdasarkan seleraku sendiri, aku melipat surat dan menyelipkannya di bawah tumpukan buku si gadis cilik. Di luar, para orang dewasa belum tidur. Mereka terlalu diliputi kesedihan untuk bisa tidur lelap seperti anak kecil ini sekaligus terlalu sibuk mempersiapkan kremasi. Iseng-iseng aku ikut turun ke sumber suara. Mendengarkan pembicaraan manusia menjadi favoritku akhir-akhir ini. Lagipula tugas selanjutnya berada tidak terlalu jauh dari sini. Akan buang-buang waktu jika kembali ke duniaku dan turun lagi nantinya.

Ruang keluarga itu tidak terlalu besar, tetapi hangat dan nyaman. Sofa-sofanya sudah ditempati para pasangan suami-istri yang saling rangkul dan berdiskusi dengan suara pelan. Meja kopi yang memisahkan sofa diisi oleh tumpukan kue kering dan secerek minuman hangat, yang keduanya sama sekali belum tersentuh. Telepon-telepon genggam bergeletakan di meja dan di tepian lengan sofa, berbunyi dan bergetar dari waktu ke waktu.

“Aku tidak tahu kenapa kita harus bertengkar karena masalah ini,” kata seorang wanita yang menutup wajah menggunakan kedua telapak tangan, siku bertumpu di lutut, rambutnya jatuh ke depan. Ia wanita yang sama dengan yang memegangi tangan almarhum di saat-saat terakhirnya. Bajunya belum diganti.

“Karena Ibu tidak memberi kita wasiat untuk membagi warisan, hal ini terjadi,” timpal wanita lainnya. Aku tidak melihatnya tadi.

“Ibu mertua pasti meninggalkannya di suatu tempat di rumah ini, kita hanya perlu mencarinya,” lanjut suami wanita pertama.

“Kenapa kau sangat ingin mencarinya, Kak? Apa kau taku tidak kebagian warisan?” todong wanita kedua. Aku mulai tidak menyukainya. Tetapi laki-laki pertama tidak mengubah ekspresi tenangnya.

“Bukan begitu, aku hanya mencoba mencari penyelesaian—”

“Kau hanya menambah permasalahan!”

“Jangan bicara sembarangan!” sentak wanita pertama sambil mendongak, matanya merah dan berair. Ketegangan dalam ruangan bertambah kental. Aku ingin mengiterupsi dengan mengatakan surat wasiatnya berada di kamar si gadis cilik, bahwa aku yang menulis berdasarkan petunjuk ibu mereka, tapi itu hanya akan merusak suasana. Terlebih, siapa yang tidak histeris menemukan pemuda dalam balutan mantel hitam mendadak muncul di landasan tangga.

Maka, aku hanya bertopang dagu di langkan dan menyaksikan mereka beradu mulut. Sejujurnya aku tidak mengerti mengapa mereka harus mempermasalahkan warisan, karena aku yakin mereka bukannya sangat lapar hingga membutuhkan uang untuk membeli makan. Tetapi, sekali lagi, manusia adalah makhluk penuh emosi yang sulit dimengerti.

Di puncak perdebatan, orang-orang di ruang keluarga seketika membeku kala mendapati seorang pria tegap berusia lima puluhan melangkah masuk dengan tenang. Pakaiannya berupa jas resmi berwarna kelabu dengan dasi biru langit, sebuah paduan mencolok di dini hari. Ia menghampiri keluarga yang bertikai itu tanpa bicara sepatah katapun dan duduk di satu-satunya sofa tunggal yang tersisa.

Aku mengamati dengan tertarik betapa mereka mendadak duduk patuh di tempat masing-masing, meski sambl beringsut gelisah dan sesekali melempar lirikan sebal kepada yang lainnya.

“Aku bersama Minho segera ke sini setelah mendengar kakak tertua meninggal. Aku turut berduka cita,” katanya, nadanya menjelaskan betapa dia tidak mengetahui—atau tidak peduli—pergumulan batin di antara anggota keluarganya. Aku semakin mencondongkan badan dari posisiku. Laki-laki ini berwibawa dan keren, aku mulai menyukainya.

“Minho?” tanya wanita kedua pelan-pelan. Seolah mendengar namanya dipanggil, satu lagi manusia memasuki ruang keluarga. Aku nyaris terjatuh dari pertengahan tangga.

Laki-laki itu tidak salah lagi orang yang kutemui di gang tempo hari. Topinya dilepas dan kini rambutnya ditata rapi ke belakang. Jaket kulitnya diganti dengan kemeja berwarna gelap, tapi celananya tetap hitam dan sempit seperti yang dikenakannya kemarin dulu. Di bawah pencahayaan lebih baik, ia tampak lebih tampan lagi dan aku semakin tidak menyukainya.

Ekspresi ramahnya sangat palsu dan gerak-gerik sopannya terlalu dipaksakan. Ia berdiri di sebelah kursi laki-laki berjas kelabu yang kusukai dan bergeming di sana. Ketika kupikir aku bisa mengendap-endap keluar melalui pintu depan, dia memusatkan tatapan padaku.

Lagi-lagi mata kami berserobok. Dan lagi-lagi dia membuka matanya lebar-lebar yang sekilas membuatnya tampak seperti kodok. Ia membatu di posisinya dengan sedemikian mencolok sehingga wanita kedua menanyai apa yang salah. Ia menjawab tidak ada, terima kasih tapi ia harus segera pergi. Aku terlambat keluar karena dia sudah mengejarku di selasar penghubung ruang keluarga dengan pintu depan.

Ia mencekal lenganku, dan pegangannya terasa kuat dan mantap. Aku menatapnya datar.

“Apa?”

“Apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku?”

Aku menyentak tanganku. “Mengirim surat wasiat nenekmu yang tertinggal. Ada di kamar gadis kecil itu. Mengerti? Ya, sama-sama.”

“Kau mengintai, ya?” tuduhnya, tidak mendengarkan petunjuk emas dariku. “Kau sedang menginvestigasi sesuatu dariku atau keluargaku, makanya kau berada di sini.”

“Hentikan omong kosongmu. Kau semakin terlihat menyedihkan.” Aku melangkah lebar-lebar melewati pintu yang masih belum ditutup. Buku Kematian-ku berpendar di dalam ranselku, dan aku yakin cahaya keemasannya bisa terlihat oleh mata spesial mata laki-laki yang sedang kupunggungi ini.

Tetapi aku tetap berjalan mengentak-entak melintasi pekarangan luasnya dan baru membuka Buku Kematian setelah tiba di trotoar. Rupanya aku tidak membutuhkannya, karena decitan keras serta gemeretak terdengar tepat di samping telingaku. Aku menoleh.

Motor melesat dalam posisi horizontal jauh ke sana, sedangkan pengemudinya terlontar ke trotoar di sampingku. Lehernya patah dengan bunyi renyah. Aku membebaskan roh dari raganya.

“Oke, jadi,” aku mengembuskan napas panjang, “Kau sudah mati.”

Di balik helm dan jaket kulit yang dikenakan raganya, ia adalah seorang wanita muda yang cukup cantik—meski tidak secantik aku. Ia mengerjapkan mata.

“Mati?”

“ _Yeah_.”

“Kenapa?” Tetapi matanya ke bawah dan ia melompat ketakutan sambil menjerit. “Aku mati! Astaga!” Ia berganti memandangku. “Tidak bisakah kau memanggil ambulans atau polisi? Aku harus kembali lagi! Aku tidak bisa mati di sini!”

Aku merenggut kedua tangan mungilnya, tidak memedulikan omong kosongnya. Ia semakin ketakutan mendapati borgol telah merantai tangannya. Warnanya agak hijau. Pada dasarnya ia sudah berbahaya dan pilihan mengatasinya hanya dua: segera membawanya pergi atau menuruti permintaan terakhir untuk menenangkannya. Biasanya aku memilih yang kedua, tapi setelah bertemu laki-laki penggerutu tadi, suasana hatiku sedang tidak baik.

“Aku harus menemui pria brengsek itu! Aku tidak bisa mati di sin!” jeritnya sambil mencoba meronta. Warna tubuhnya mulai berubah dan aku semakin waspada. Kekuatannya makin berdenyut-denyut yang artinya Simpul berada tidak jauh dari sini.

“Apa yang akan kau lakukan di depan pria brengsek itu?” tanyaku selembut mungkin. Ia mendongak. Matanya hitam kelam.

“Dia tidur bersama wanita lain! Apa yang kau pikir bakal kulakukan?”

“Entahlah. Apa yang kau pikir bakal _kau_ lakukan?”

Dia tersentak, mungkin sebenarnya belum mengetahui apa yang harus dilakukannya kepada laki-laki brengsek kesayangannya. Hasilnya, ia roboh ke aspal, menggunakan tangannya yang berkait satu sama lain berusaha menghapus cucuran air matanya. Secepat ledakannya datang, secepat itu pula dendamnya lenyap. Ia semakin biru.

Aku berjongkok di sampingnya, sedikit memutar badan untuk meraih kalung berliontin yang terlilit di pergelangan tangan raganya. Simpulnya berada di telunjuk, aku menjatuhkan kalung itu ke udara. Bandulnya berayun-ayun.

“Inikah yang ingin kau sampaikan padanya?” tanyaku. Ia tidak butuh mendongak untuk mengangguk, masih menangis meraung-raung.

“A-aku masih… masih m-mencintainya. I-itu a-adalah hadiah _a-anniversary_ kami.” Ia menarik napas dan kembali meledak dalam tangis, tetapi warnanya tetap biru jernih. “A-aku ingin menyerahkan… padanya.”

Tanpa berpikir, aku merangkul pundaknya dan meletakkan dagu di puncak kepalanya. Emosiku mungkin belum sejelas milik Jinki, tapi aku bisa merasakan empati jika berada di depan manusia—atau mantan manusia—yang mengumbar emosinya tanpa ragu. “Aku akan mengantar kalung ini sebelum kau pergi ke dunia selanjutnya,” bisikku. “Bagaimana kedengarannya?”

Mungkin jika tidak diborgol, ia akan membalas pelukanku. Tetapi ia membenamkan kepala di dadaku dan mengangguk samar. “T-terima ka-kasih.”

“Tentu saja. Ayo kita pergi.”

Dia membimbingku, melewati raganya yang tergolek di trotoar dan para penghuni perumahan yang mulai memanggil ambulans dengan panik, ke tikungan tidak jauh di depan. Pantas saja denyut kekuatannya sangat nyata. Rumah laki-laki itu hanya berjarak kurang dari seratus meter dari tempat kejadian. Aku mengawasi dengan cermat warna rohnya, tapi selama ini dia aman-aman saja.

Karena dia tidak bisa mengetuk pintu, aku menguatkan citra manusiaku dan menggunakan kepalan tangan menggedor pintunya. Aku dan si roh wanita bertukar tatapan canggung bercampur gugup sementara menunggu pintu dibukakan. Sebenarnya manusia dewasa kesulitan melihat roh—karena itu selama ini aku menitipkan pesan terakhir pada anak-anak—dan ketika pria bertubuh jangkung berwajah setengah tidur menampakkan diri di depan kami, dia memicingkan mata melihat pemuda tampan tidak dikenal dalam balutan mantel klasik menunggunya dengan sabar.

“Selamat malam,” aku sedikit menaikkan topi sebagai salam hormat.

“Apa?” balasnya tidak sopan. Aku mengembuskan napas keras sambil mengusap-usap kedua telapak tangan yang terlapisi sarung tangan.

“Begini, mungkin kau mendengar kecelakaan di sekitar sini?”

“Apa?”

Aku mundur selangkah dengan jengkel, memberinya kesempatan melihat ke arah jalan dan memberi waktu baginya membelalakkan mata lebar-lebar. Ambulans datang di waktu sangat strategis dan kerumunan warga itu memberi efek dramatis.

Roh wanita mencengkeram pundakku kuat-kuat. Aku mengeceknya sekali lagi. Ah, aku harus bergerak cepat.

“Aku tidak akan panjang lebar. Korban kecelakaan itu adalah kekasihmu tercinta. Dia berada dalam perjalanan ke sini untuk mengonfrontasi— _well_ , bukan kapasitasku berbicara. Pokoknya dia ingin menyerahkan ini.” Aku menggantung kalung di antara jepitan telunjuk dan ibu jari. Pria di depanku membelalakkan mata seiring aku menjatuhkan kalung di telapak tangannya.

“Bagaimana bisa—”

“Lebih baik kau memberinya kepastian kau mencintainya atau tidak. Itulah yang paling dia butuhkan saat ini.”

Tetapi lelaki itu sepertinya tidak mendengar. Dia menggumamkan, “Tidak, tidak. Oh Tuhan,” terus-menerus sambil meraih sesuatu di balik pintu, yang rupanya jaket, kemudian berlari melewatiku. Dia tidak menoleh lagi hingga tiba di lokasi kecelakaan, merenggut kerah petugas ambulans dan memaksa naik ke ambulans bersama jasad si wanita yang rohnya berada di sebelahku.

Aku menoleh, tersenyum kecil melihat roh wanita ini mengatupkan kedua telapak tangan di depan wajah dan menangis tersedu-sedu. Warnanya putih jernih. Sebenarnya biru sudah bagus, tapi wanita ini memiliki hati lebih bersih dari kelihatannya.

“Apa kau masih membutuhkan pernyataannya?”

“Tidak, aku sudah tahu.” Untuk pertama kalinya, senyum terkembang di wajahnya dan aku tertegun. Dia manis sekali. “Kematianku cukup pantas disesali, tapi aku tidak menyesali apapun.”

“Bagus sekali. Ayo kita pergi.”

~~~

Mungkin aku terikat pada kompleks perumahan itu karena aku kembali lagi kurang dari dua jam kemudian, matahari sudah mulai muncul di ufuk timur dan angin pagi yang sejuk menyegarkan jiwaku yang letih.

Aku tidak sedang menitipkan pesan terakhir lain, atau bersiap-siap menghadapi roh lain yang harus diambil, sama sekali tidak. Aku meninggalkan belati di trotoar tempat wanita itu meninggal semalam dan aku harus mengambilnya jika tidak ingin menjadi bahan olokan semua pencabut nyawa lainnya dengan meminta belati baru. Tidak, aku memilih mengambilnya lagi meski harus memakai rupa manusia. Lagipula aku sudah mengukir namaku di gagangnya dan tidak seorangpun boleh tahu kenyataan memalukan yang kulakukan belasan tahun lalu itu.

Aku mendarat di trotoar dengan anggun, seketika mengedarkan pandangan di antara keping pecahan spion atau malah helm wanita itu. Dan ketenanganku mulai terusik begitu menyadari aku tidak menemukan belatiku dimanapun di sekitar lokasi. Aku meraba sabuk, merogoh saku mantel, mengobok-obok isi ransel, dan bahkan saku celana yang sebenarnya agak tidak mungkin, tetapi tetap tidak menemukannya.

Kepalaku mulai pening dengan kepanikan dan kelelahan. Oke, mungkin aku perlu duduk sebentar dan berpikir dengan jernih. Tapi tidak, aku tidak bisa duduk sementara belatiku belum ditemukan. Dan sialan, matahari pagi terasa terlalu menusuk kulitku yang sensitif. Aku harus… beristirahat.

Pandanganku mengarah ke rumah keluarga yang cukup besar di hadapanku, ingatanku mau tidak mau dikembalikan pada sosok jangkung berkemeja gelap yang menyebalkan. Karenanya, aku makin pusing dan suatu saat nanti dia harus membayarnya. Aku mulai memutar balik jejak yang kulakukan semalam, hanya dengan memandangi jendela-jendela rumah tersebut, dan tidak mendapati aku meletakkan belati di tempat sembarangan. Benda itu jelas-jelas tetap berada di sabuk sampai wanita itu mematahkan lehernya. Kecuali…

Kecuali jika laki-laki sialan itu mengambilnya.

Aku menggertakkan rahang dengan geram. Hanya untuk mengejek cara berpakaian lelaki itu, aku mengubah pakaian menjadi kaus lengan pendek dan celana jins belel, menegaskan citraku sebagai manusia, lantas berlari-lari melompati undakan di depan teras rumah. Aku tahu mereka sudah bangun meski masih sangat pagi. Aku tahu mereka tidak tidur sama sekali.

Aku mengetuk bidang mahoni berpanel empat yang dipelitur itu cepat-cepat, melompat-lompat kecil tidak sabar, sampai wanita pertama membukakan pintu. Ia tampak lebih buruk dari yang kuingat, mungkin karena ia mencoba menyembunyikan keletihan dengan riasan wajah. Senyumnya begitu palsu dan kantung mata menggelantung tebal di bawah bola mata kemerahannya.

“Ada yang bisa kubantu?” tanyanya serak. Berani bertaruh minuman di cerek sudah mendingin tanpa pernah disentuh.

“Minho,” kataku dan segera terhenti, dengan heran menyadari suaraku terdengar aneh ketika citraku sangat kuat di saat matahari bersinar. Pada dasarnya pencabut nyawa dan matahari bukan teman baik. “Aku perlu bertemu Minho.”

Senyumnya sedikit memudar, tapi dia mengangguk. “Aku mengerti. Tunggu sebentar. Masuklah.”

“Tidak perlu. Terima kasih.”

Wanita itu menghilang di pintu sebelah kiri selasar—aku tidak tahu ketika melewatinya semalam. Gaung, “Minho!” bertahan sebentar di ruangan itu sebelum ia muncul kembali, menawarkan senyum kilat, kemudian membalikkan badan ke ruang keluarga.

Aku hampir menyerobot masuk ketika Minho keluar dari pintu sebelah kiri, pakaiannya lebih buruk dari milikku. Dia hanya mengenakan kaus dan celana pendek. Kupikir aku sudah mengejeknya habis-habisan dengan tampil tidak sopan, tapi ternyata dia menang selangkah. Sejujurnya aku tersinggung dia terlihat seperti itu di depanku.

Ia memberikan senyum miring. “Selamat pagi.”

“Belati,” desisku sambil merentangkan telapak tangan ke arahnya.

“Apa?” Ia hanya berlagak tidak tahu. Aku tahu. “Apa maksudmu?”

“Berhentilah bicara omong kosong karena aku lelah dan aku membutuhkan belati sekarang,” kataku dan mulai menyodok-nyodok telunjuk ke dadanya. Tidak sedikit pun ia bergeming.

“Kenapa kau membutuhkannya?”

“Kenapa kau membutuhkan pistol konyol itu?”

“Kau menghancurkan pistolku.”

“Truk yang melakukannya. Aku hanya melempar. Lempar saja belatiku sejauh yang kau bisa, kalau kau ingin balas dendam,” kataku ekspres. Dia hanya terkekeh dan memberi gestur padaku untuk mengikutinya masuk. Dengan mata terpicing aku membuntutinya, sebenarnya cukup lega karena matahari berhenti membakar punggungku dan, terutama, lenganku yang terekspos.

Kami memasuki ruangan lebar yang tampak seperti perpustakaan, tapi bukan di sana tujuannya. Dia membuka pintu lain yang diapit rak-rak buku tinggi dan aku masih mengikutinya. Sebuah kamar yang jauh lebih mungil dan simpel, hanya berisi ranjang tunggal di bawah jendela, nakas, serta lemari baju. Belatiku berada di atas nakas, mandi cahaya matahari.

Tetapi aku urung bergerak masuk lebih dalam. Aura tidak mengenakkan menusukku dari berbagai penjuru, seperti rasa gatal tapi kau tidak tahu di mana harus menggaruk. Aku memindah tumpuan berat tubuh dari satu kaki ke kaki yang lain dengan gelisah di ambang pintu.

“Jadi?” tanyaku tidak sabar. Dia duduk di tepi ranjangnya dan segalanya masuk akal bagiku. Pakaian seperti itu tampak sangat pantas disandingkan dengan tempat tidur yang masih berantakan, dan barangkali memang dari situlah ia berasal sebelum menemuiku pagi ini. Manusia butuh tidur, bukan?

“Ambil saja,” katanya santai. “Aku menyimpankannya untukmu.”

Aku melayangkan pandangan ke atas nakas. Belatiku diletakkan di atas dudukan berkilauan, mungkin besi atau malah perak. Sementara roh tidak berdaya di hadapan kedua benda tersebut, pencabut nyawa tidak terlalu terpengaruh. Tetapi bukan berarti kami sepenuhnya baik-baik saja. Barangkali aku bisa bertahan dalam kondisi biasa, tetapi setelah bekerja tanpa henti beberapa hari terakhir, dan terbang bolak-balik antar dua dunia yang menguras tenaga, rasanya aku bisa terbakar hanya dengan dibentak.

Sayangnya aku tidak punya pilihan. Setelah memasang ekspresi sedatar mungkin, aku melangkah masuk dan merenggut belati secepat yang kubisa. Pergelangan tanganku bersinggungan dengan pelipir dudukan dan aku bisa mendengar kulitku mendesis. Luka lecet meremang di situ. Aku tetap tidak berekspresi.

“Oke, trims,” kataku sambil menahan napas, karena hanya dengan mengembuskan udara dari paru-paru, ia akan tahu aku terengah-engah. “Aku boleh keluar, kalau begitu?”

Ia tersenyum lebar. Bukan hanya separuh seperti pagi ini atau senyum angkuh seperti sepanjang perjalananku mengambil belati. Senyum yang hampir sama seperti yang diberikan roh wanita beberapa jam lalu. Aku tidak tahu makna senyum kedua orang ini.

“Tentu saja.”

Aku membalikkan badan dengan lega.

“Lee Taemin.”

Aku berhenti di luar kamar sambil memejamkan mata, menyumpah keras-keras dalam hati. Sudah kuduga, mengukir nama di belati sama sekali bukan hal bagus.


	3. Minho

Lee Taemin baru saja menghambur keluar sedangkan Choi Minho tertinggal di kamar, tersenyum lebar seperti idiot dan tetap bertahan seperti itu sampai lima menit kemudian.

Lantas lelaki jangkung itu mengempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasur, membiarkan otot-otot yang belum diistirahatkan dengan layak sejak pertemuan pertama mereka di mulut gang meleleh ke permukaan lembut seprai di bawah kulitnya. Ia memandangi langit-langit, sorot mata menerawang hingga menemukan figur pemuda itu di hadapannya.

Pemuda itu memiliki mata paling gelap, kulit paling putih, serta bibir paling merah yang pernah dilihatnya. Rambut hitam yang senada dengan matanya selalu tampak berpendar di bawah cahaya layaknya halo. Ketika mereka bertemu di mulut gang dan malam lalu, ia mengenakan mantel selutut bergaya abad pertengahan, dengan kerah kemeja mencuat dari dalamnya dan dahi sutra hitam terpasang rapi di antara kerah. Tetapi kesan klasiknya terdesak oleh padanan pakaian kasualnya pagi ini, yang sejujurnya semakin membuat Minho tidak nyaman oleh debaran jantungnya sendiri tiap kali melihat kulit lengan putih pucat yang telanjang itu.

Minho mengubah posisi menjadi menyamping, tatapan berganti kepada ransel berisi koleksi belati perak serta pistol cadangannya. Fakta bahwa pemuda itu menyemburkan identitas aslinya, seorang malaikat maut, menyebabkan Minho tidak habis pikir. Tidak ada referensi pasti mengenai mereka, meski Minho adalah Pembasmi Roh selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Karena, jika mereka ada, mengapa roh masih berkeliaran bebas di dunia?

Gedoran di pintu hampir membuatnya terlompat. “Nak! Kita akan menghadiri upacaranya dalam satu jam!”

Minho menyeret tubuhnya duduk, malas-malasan menggosok wajahnya. Hari liburnya dibuang untuk upacara terakhir bagi bibi tertuanya dan sejujurnya ia setengah berharap ditinggalkan keluarga besarnya di rumah. Ia hanya membutuhkan istirahat yang sama sekali tidak bisa didapatkan setelah ia memungut belati di pinggiran trotoar semalam.

Belati itu berbeda dari belati biasanya. Gagangnya sendiri sudah terdiri dari berbagai ukiran rumit berbentuk sesuatu yang dibelit sulur-sulur tanaman (serta ukiran nama Lee Taemin yang cukup imut—Minho terkekeh mengingatnya), tetapi bagian matanya lebih mengherankan lagi. Di paling ujung, dua mata belati yang tajam meruncing dan melengkung membentuk sabit kecil. Belati terbuat dari bahan yang ringan namun mantap, sesuatu yang mirip logam tapi bukan, dan sangat tajam.

Minho menemukannya ketika berusaha mengejar ke luar dan mendadak kecelakaan lalu lintas tunggal berkelebat di depannya. Pemuda itu, anehnya, hanya berdiri dengan telapak tangan bertumpuk di atas punggung tangan lain di pinggir jalan, seolah telah menunggu kecelakaan itu terjadi. Dan setelah si pengemudi terempas ke trotoar, ia berjongkok, melakukan sesuatu di atas si pengemudi yang membuat roh kehijauan berkedip dan muncul di sisinya.

Roh itu menjerit dan berteriak, meronta-ronta dengan berbahaya, dan Minho nyaris berlari kembali ke kamar untuk mengambil senjatanya. Tetapi si pemuda dengan sabar mendengarkan setiap ocehan roh itu, mengangguk-angguk di beberapa kesempatan, seolah empasan kekuatan yang menerpa seperti angin kereta api tidak memengaruhinya.

Yang membuat Minho terpaku adalah ketika roh itu bersimpuh ke tanah dan si pemuda mengikutinya, dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang membungkus pundak kehijauan tersebut ke balik pelukannya. Roh itu mengerut dan semakin lemah dengan sukarela di bawah sentuhannya. Ia membimbng roh berdiri dan mereka berjalan pergi, tepat di saat manusia pertama menyaksikan mayat menggelimpang di trotoar dan mulai menjerit-jerit.

Pemuda itu tidak mengeluarkan senjata apapun, tetapi roh di sampingnya selalu memberikan ekspresi damai yang mengharukan ketika ia membawa mereka lenyap di antara kegelapan malam. Seperti roh di gang, seperti roh di teras rumah tidak jauh dari milik Minho itu. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah disaksikan Minho sebelumnya dan membuatnya mengingat kembali bagaimana kembali debu-debu hijau yang beterbangan segera setelah pelurunya mengenai kepala roh, betapa mereka menjerit kesakitan sebelum lenyap untuk selamanya, dan perasaan puas yang kejam yang memenuhi dadanya tiap kali berhasil melenyapkan roh.

 “Minho!”

“Aku datang!”

Tetapi pemuda itu tidak terpengaruh logam yang biasanya melumpuhkan roh, juga tampaknya tidak menyadari keberadaan kertas-kertas mantra yang dapat membakar rambut roh. Minho hanya memiliki wajah dan namanya, yang keduanya tidak berguna jika si pemuda dapat timbul dan tenggelam sesuka hati. Ia harus mencari cara agar dapat bertemu lagi.

Tatapannya jatuh sekali lagi pada ranselnya. Barangkali jika mereka ditakdirkan mengejar roh yang sama, ia dapat menemuinya lagi.


	4. Chapter 4

Aku mendarat di puncak gedung tertinggi terdekat dan menggulingkan tubuh di bagian atap, menangis tersedu-sedu sambil menekan luka melintang di pergelangan tangan menggunakan telapak tangan lain. Pasti ada sesuatu yang lebih dari logam di kamar keparat itu yang menyerap kekuatanku. Luka itu, tadi pagi, hanya terlihat seperti luka lecet, tapi sekarang makin dalam dan kelihatan membusuk. Aku terlalu lemah untuk memulihkan diri.

“J-Jinki,” aku merengek dan pengawasku segera menampakkan diri. Ia mengerutkan kening. “Sakit, bagaimana ini?”

Pada dasarnya, pencabut nyawa hanya bisa merasakan dua emosi: netral dan kesakitan. Aku mengalami yang kedua, dan dengan terperangkap dalam tubuh manusia, aku merasa emosi tumpah ruah menjadi lelehan air mata. Jinki yang lebih berpengalaman soal perasaan tampak khawatir. Dengan lembut ia meletakkan tanganku di pangkuannya.

“Bagaimana kau mendapatkannya?”

“A-aku tidak tahu. Belatiku tertinggal dan seorang manusia menemukannya dan dia meletakkannya di wadah logam dan aku harus mengambil sendiri d-dan tanganku terkena pinggirannya.” Aku terisak lagi. Sejujurnya ini pertama kali aku menangis sejak puluhan tahun dan baru teringat begitu menyenangkan rasanya.

“Kau harus kembali untuk memulihkan diri.”

Aku menyedot ingus keras-keras, dengan marah menunjuk ranselku yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari kami. “Ada tugas sebentar lagi. Kecelakaan besar.”

Jinki melempar tatapan ke pemandangan menakjubkan di bawah kami dengan ekspresi berpikir keras. Tangannya masih memberikan pijatan-pijatan ringan di sekitar bagian luka yang mengirimkan sensasi melegakan sekaligus menggelitik.

“Kalau begitu lepaskan rupa manusiamu. Kau masih bisa merasakan sakit, tapi setidaknya tidak terfiksasi pada satu tempat.” Jinki memandangku dengan kedua mata tipisnya dan tersenyum kecil. Ini hal lain yang mengherankan dari Jinki; pencabut nyawa tidak tersenyum kepada sesamanya. Tapi sekali lagi, dia sudah terlalu lama berada di dunia manusia. “Oke?”

Aku mengerjapkan mata. Sebutir air menggelayuti bulu mataku. “Bukankah itu tidak boleh?”

“Tidak masalah. Aku yang akan mengurusnya nanti.”

“O-oke,” aku terisak lagi, tetapi lebih ringan. Ia mengembalikan tanganku dan aku mendapati rasa sakitnya sedikit berkurang.

“Segeralah ke sana.”

Aku menghapus air mata menggunakan lengan mante. Segera setelah keluar dari rumah laki-laki sialan itu, aku mengenakan kembali pakaianku yang biasa dan terbang kemari. Apa kata pencabut nyawa lain jika aku bertugas dalam kostum urakan seperti itu.

“Oke,” jawabku sekali lagi.

.

Kecelakaan itu berada di _bypass_ dan melibatkan sekitar dua puluh empat mobil, lima bus, dua truk kontainer, serta sejumlah pagar pembatas jalan. Asap mengepul di mana-mana, minyak berkilat di atas aspal, aroma darah menguar tajam. Manusia bergelimpangan, erangan-erangan mulai timbul.

Aku muncul sebagai bentuk asliku yang lebih baik tidak perlu dijelaskan bagaimana. Yang jelas, ini membuatku makin mudah bergerak dan semakin cepat bekerja karena tanganku tidak hanya dua. Barangkali kau bertanya-tanya mengapa aku tidak seperti ini sejak awal, tapi konsekuensi berupa kendali diri yang menjadi sangat lemah menjadi pertimbangannya. Aku cukup bijaksana untuk mengekang kendali diri dengan memilih menjadi manusia saja selama bertahun-tahun. Aku dan semua pencabut nyawa yang berakal sehat.

Dan itu cukup menjelaskan tatapan penuh cengang pencabut nyawa lain yang bertugas di tempat sama denganku. Aku bisa melihat keirian yang menutupi kekaguman mereka melihat sayapku terbentang lebar menutupi sebagian cahaya matahari, cakarku menancap kuat ke aspal, dan melalui mataku yang sekarang, rasanya mereka semua bisa kusedot dalam satu helaan napas saja. Iri dan kagum, sekaligus mempertanyakan kebodohanku.

“Kenapa—kenapa kau tidak menggunakan rupa manusiamu?” seorang pemuda ceking, berambut kuning keputihan, dan berwajah terkejut bertanya dari hadapan roh yang ditanganinya. Ia maupun roh tersebut tampak syok melihatku; barangkali anak kecil yang raganya tergencet mobil itu ingin menunggangi punggungku, tapi tidak berani meminta.

“Diamlah karena aku bisa mencabut matamu,” geramku dari balik geligi tajam yang dirapatkan. Suasana hatiku memburuk karena aku satu-satunya makhluk yang meringkuk di antara semua rupa manusia lainnya. Sedikit bergerak saja, aku sudah menyenggol atap mobil. pencabut nyawa muda serta roh yang ditangani mundur teratur. Aku mendengus keras-keras dan mencoba berkonsentrasi kepada pekerjaanku sendiri.

Roh-roh bermunculan dari balik mobil yang terbalik atau jepitan antara roda bus dengan pagar pembatas jalan. Aku terbang mondar-mandir di atas mereka, merasa kekuatan terkuras tiap kali sayapku mengepak, dan mengabsen mereka satu per satu. Aku meledakkan sebagian kecil mobil di belakang kami sebagai ancaman agar mereka menelan kembali keinginan untuk kabur dariku. Sudah kubilang, aku tidak sabar tanpa tubuh manusiaku.

Buku Kematian-ku tampak sangat kecil di atas aspal sementara ujung kuku telunjukku membolak-balik halamannya, memastikan semua orang telah berkumpul di tengah-tengah lokasi kecelakaan tempat ambulans berombongan datang dengan ribut—telingaku berdenging oleh sirene mereka, tapi kuputuskan tidak menciptakan ledakan lain yang hanya membuat para manusa semakin menjerit-jerit.

“Oke, semua sudah lengkap. Ayo kita pergi!” Suaraku menggelengar membelah langit. Secara harfiah, karena aku sekaligus menciptakan portal berukuran raksasa mengelilingi kami yang mengarah langsung ke atas. Trik untuk pergi secara anggun untuk sementara kutinggalkan.

Suraiku berkibaran sementara lingkaran portal makin benderang. Berbeda dari roh-roh sebelumnya, mereka yang kutangani kali ini lebih tampak seperti ketakutan daripada pasrah terhadap kematian. Barangkali beberapa dari mereka akan mencoba kabur dari Gerbang Tunggu suatu saat nanti, tapi di saat itu pula, aku sudah kembali sehat dan dapat mengejar mereka lagi.

Lagipula, bukankah dunia manusia memiliki Pembasmi Roh?

Aku terkekeh sarkastik. Ya, tentu saja. _Pembasmi_ roh.

Sayapku terbuka dari lipatannya dan aku terbang bersama mereka meninggalkan dunia manusia.

~~~

Aku telah mendapatkan istirahat lebih dari cukup di duniaku dan sedang meluncur dari ketinggian dan dengan kecepatan yang dapat membuat pesawat terbakar. Tugasku kali ini, lagi-lagi di saat kesehatanku telah pulih, adalah seorang remaja penderita leukimia yang tidak kuat menanggung obat-obatan kimia di dalam tubuh mungilnya. Aku menyimpulkan dia anak yang baik.

Tetapi aku tidak pergi ke salah satu kamar inap atau ruang perawatan. Alih-alih, aku mendarat di atap rumah sakit, jaraknya puluhan meter dari tanah. Matahari sore memancar redup dari sebelah barat, angin berembus hangat dan lengket, serta beraroma detergen. Aku mengedarkan pandangan sambil menahan rambut dari berkelepak berlebihan menggunakan satu tangan.

Atap ini biasa saja, kecuali seorang anak kecil ringkih yang meringkuk di depan pagar pembatasnya, tangannya menggelantung di jaring-jaring kawat pengaman dan pandangannya menerawang ke tempat yang jauh. Usianya masih lima belas tahun dan akan menjadi gadis yang memikat seandainya kesehatannya sedikit lebih baik.

“Hei, sudah siap?” Aku tidak berbasa-basi lagi. Ada beberapa macam orang yang lebih baik didatangi sebelum roh mereka terpisah dari raga, dan anak ini salah satu contohnya.

Dia sedikit terperangah karena aku mendadak muncul di sebelahnya, tetapi sama sekali tidak mempertanyakan maksud sapaan ramahku. Ia mengangguk kecil, nyaris terkesan malu-malu.

“Sakit tidak, ya?” gumamnya, lebih kepada diri sendiri. Aku berbalik dan menyandarkan punggung ke kawat pengaman.

“Kau tidak akan merasakan apapun karena aku akan menangkapmu.” Aku diam sejenak. “Menangkap rohmu, lebih tepatnya. Mungkin ada sedikit pemandangan tidak menyenangkan nantinya, tetapi kau akan segera pergi.”

Dia menarik napas panjang dan mengembuskannya pelan. Bibirnya digigiti gelisah. “Bisakah aku memberi pesan terakhir kepada ibuku?” tanyanya sambil memandangi punggung tangannya sendiri.

“Lakukan sekarang saja, selagi kau hidup dan kelihatan. Kau masih punya waktu setengah jam,” kataku. Sekelebat keraguan mampir di matanya.

“Bagaimana—bagaimana kalau aku berubah pikiran?”

Giliranku mendesah panjang. Aku menegakkan badan, satu tangan berada di atas pundaknya yang hanya berupa tulang berbalut kulit. “Dengar, Nak,” kataku. “Semua orang punya porsi hidup masing-masing. Barangkali kau berubah pikiran dan tidak jadi lompat dari sini, tapi selalu ada alasan aku mengambil rohmu di waktu yang sudah ditentukan.”

Ia tampak terperanjat, tetapi ketakutannya segera ditutupi dengan memejamkan mata dan aturan napas lagi. “Oke,” bisiknya. “Aku akan memeluknya dan berkata aku mencintainya dan aku akan segera kembali.” Ia membuka mata lagi dan menatapku lurus-lurus. “Kau tetap berada di sini, kan?”

“Dimanapun kau berada,” jawabku sambil tersenyum sedikit. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku harus menarik kedua bibir seperti itu, tapi ketika remaja ini membalas senyumku dengan pancaran yang sangat berbeda dari milikku, aku semakin bertanya-tanya apa fungsi senyum sesungguhnya.

Ia telah menghilang di balik pintu tangga, aku tertinggal sendirian di atap dan mengira akan mendapat sedikit waktu untuk merenung, tetapi jeritan panjang mendadak menggema dari arah pintu.

Aku melongok melalui birai ke rangkaian tangga yang seolah tidak ada habisnya di bawah; berputar-putar dan berundak-undak yang memusingkan. Gadis itu tidak terlihat, yang sedikit melegakanku karena artinya dia tidak terpeleset atau semacamnya. Aku menuruni tangga tanpa suara dan mendorong pintu yang berada di samping ruang sebelum rangkaian tangga lainnya.

Seseorang hampir menyambar hidungku saat aku muncul di lorong panjang itu. Mungkin lantai lima atau empat, dengan pintu-pintu bergagang logam yang berjajar memenuhi dinding lorong putih bersih berpencahayaan baik. Aku melihat pencabut nyawa lain menempati salah satu bangku tunggu di lorong dan menyeringai kecil begitu kami bertukar pandang. Segalanya terlihat damai hingga aku mulai mempertanyakan pendengaranku sendiri.

Aku mengecek beberapa ruangan demi memuaskan rasa penasaran sekaligus membuang waktu. Semuanya normal dan agak membosankan. Jeritan itu, layaknya petir di siang bolong, kembali menggelegar di sepanjang lorong. Aku menurunkan pandangan dari langit-langit kepada pencabut nyawa di lorong. Dia menatapku kosong.

“Kau dengar itu?” tanyaku.

“Dengar apa?”

“Jeritan itu.”

Dia memiringkan kepala. Hening. “Um, ini kan bagian Obstetrics and Gynaecology. Jadi mungkin kau mendengar—” satu lagi jeritan panjang yang menyakitkan telinga “—orang yang sedang melahirkan?”

Tapi kami tahu itu bukan. Aku berderap menyusuri lorong, tidak perlu khawatir menabrak seseorang karena citraku kini setipis bayangan, sambil berusaha menajamkan telinga dari mana suara tersebut berasal. Pencabut nyawa muda tergopoh-gopoh mengikuti di belakangku, tetapi berbelok ke salah satu ruangan. Oke, dia rupanya hanya bermaksud mengerjakan tugas.

Aku mengintip setiap ruangan yang kulewati dan hanya mendapati interior kantor yang damai dan sejuk. Jeritan itu masih bisa terdengar dan sepertinya mulai menempel ke kepalaku karena tampaknya aku tetap mendengarnya di saat hening. Ini tidak baik.

Suara melengking tersebut membawaku ke sudut sempit yang hanya memuat satu pintu. Ada aura tidak menyenangkan yang meletup-letup di udara—samar, tapi bikin gatal. Aku sudah meyakini suara ini bukan berasal dari pita suara manusia, melainkan sesuatu yang lain dan berbahaya. Dan artinya, aku akan segera menghadapi makhluk berbahaya ini hanya dengan membuka pintu di hadapanku.

Aku mengecek jam. Enam belas menit sebelum waktu kematian si gadis remaja. Sial sekali aku masih punya cukup waktu.

Denyut kekuatan semakin nyata seiring aku menghampiri pintu. Pertambahan energinya begitu drastis dan aku sudah merasa terimpit hanya dengan berdiri di hadapan bidang kayu tipis dengan cat mengelupas ini. Barangkali roh di balik pintu tidak menyadari keberadaanku di sini, tapi aku menyadarinya dan itulah yang terpenting. Aku mulai merasa terintimidasi sebelum bertanding.

Tanganku menyentuh kenop pintu yang dingin dan keras. Dengan sangat perlahan, aku memutar kenop hingga bunyi klik mulus terdengar, kemudian menarik pintu ke arah luar.

Dan diempaskan ke dinding lorong di belakangku oleh angin sarat kekuatan magis.

Punggungku menabrak dinding dan sepertinya bagian dari mantelku tersangkut pinggiran pigura, tetapi bukan itu yang membuatku tidak bisa bergerak. Aku telah terkunci oleh kekuatannya sementara dia melangkah keluar dengan tenang dan santai. Figurnya sejenak tersaput kegelapan ruang penyimpanan dan hanya berupa siluet manusia berpundak lebar dan berdada bidang—

Tunggu, apa?

Bagaimana roh bisa memiliki _wujud_ yang sangat solid?

Dia semakin dekat, kini ujung sepatu pantofel hitam mengkilat sudah berada di ambang pintu. Aku masih difiksasi dalam posisi merapat ke dinding oleh kekuatannya. Mataku semakin tajam ke arahnya seiring dia melangkah ke tempat yang lebih bercahaya. Seketika itu pula perutku serasa dipelintir.

Orang itu memang memiliki pundak lebar dan dada bidang, tetapi tidak demikian dengan kepalanya. Ia hanya memiliki satu mata yang berfungsi—pupilnya sedikit berputar ke atas dan skleranya kuning keruh—sementara biji mata lainnya hilang entah ke mana, meninggalkan kelopaknya menggantung lunglai menutupi ceruk kosong tersebut. Hidungnya bengkok dengan bentuk tidak wajar dan terdapat luka membujur yang membelah bibirnya dari pipi ke dagu.

Yang paling aneh adalah kulitnya. Tidak dialiri darah, biru, dan busuk. Di balik kemeja lengan panjang necisnya, yang sudah menjadi potongan kain koyak, ia memiliki banyak sayatan dan luka menganga. Suatu pemandangan tidak menyenangkan, dan masih harus ditambah dengan betapa sebelah kakinya menekuk ke arah yang sama sekali salah.

Kami bertatapan. Dia menyeringai lebar yang membuat separuh bibirnya terlihat dapat cuil kapan saja.

“Hei,” katanya, suaranya seperti tumpukan daun kering yang diinjak semaunya. “Hei, aku sudah menunggumu.”

“Kita tidak punya ikatan hingga kau perlu menungguku,” jawabku datar, meski mataku mulai mencermati apa saja yang bisa dijadikan alat pertahanan diri. Belatiku tidak bisa diandalkan sepenuhnya, karena dia berada dalam wujud yang solid di dunia manusia sekaligus memiliki denyut kekuatan roh.

Dia mengeluarkan suara dentum pelan yang sepertinya merupakan kekehan. Jarak kami tinggal beberapa petak ubin. “Aku lapar dan kau berada di depanku. Itu hubungan yang sangat erat.”

“Sepertinya tidak,” gumamku. Daftar pertanyaanku tentang makhluk ini semakin panjang, termasuk mengapa roh memerlukan makanan sedangkan mereka secara teknis telah meninggalkan segala nafsu manusia dalam raganya.

Kemudian aku mengerjapkan mata. Itu dia masalahnya. Dia adalah roh bebas yang terperangkap dalam raga mati seorang manusia. Entah terperangkap atau memerangkap diri dengan sengaja, tapi itu lebih baik dipikir setelah aku berhasil mengatasinya. Aku meraba sabukku. Dia masih menyimpan kedua tangan di dalam saku celana panjangnya.

“Aku hanya mencoba mencari istriku,” katanya tiba-tiba. “Tapi tidak bisa kutemukan. Aku sudah memutari tempat ini berulang kali.”

“Aku bisa membantumu tentang itu.”

Ia menyeringai timpang. “Tidak perlu repot-repot. Aku sudah tidak memerlukannya sekarang. Karena aku lapar. Jadi…”

“Jadi?” potongku.

“Jadi aku akan memakanmu.”

Bertepatan dengan itu, aku berhasil melepaskan diri dan melesat ke samping tepat sebelum tangannya terlontar keluar dari saku celana. Aku memutari badannya, kini berada di belakangnya, dan menyadari tangan yang sedari tadi tersembunyi itu memiliki kondisi lebih buruk dari sisa tubuhnya.

Pada dasarnya ia tidak memiliki tangan. Entah apa yang terjadi pada tangannya di saat kecelakaan, sekarang perpanjangan lengan atas itu hanya berupa sulur-sulur kuning gelap yang tembus pandang, dengan jari-jemari tampak serapuh kumpulan gas tapi dapat menjatuhkan pigura dalam sekali sambar.

Dia memutar tubuh dengan kaku mengikuti keberadaanku. Aku hampir tidak berdiri di atas kakiku lagi, siap melompat kapan saja pria ini bergerak.

Hingga, ketika ia melemparkan badan ke arahku, aku sudah siap bersalto ke belakang dan memasuki ruangan penyimpanan alat kebersihan lagi. Konsentrasi tinggi dan kegugupan membuat citraku sangat nyata dan punggungku bisa menyenggol seperangkat sapu serta cikrak. Benda itu terguling jatuh; debu mengepul menghalangi pandangan. Si manusia jadi-jadian mengikutiku dengan senang hati ke dalam ruangan.

“Aku lapar,” katanya lagi, bernada monoton. “Makan.”

Satu hal, pikirannya tidak berfungsi terlalu baik. Ia memang banyak omong, tapi ocehannya hanya bekisar tentang kelaparan dan, hanya sekali, istrinya. Nah, bahkan dua hal itu tidak berkolerasi.

Lagi-lagi ia menyerbu dengan kedua tangan terentang ke depan. Sapu yang jatuh tadi kujadikan perisai dari serangan-serangan brutal tapi tidak terarahnya. Dalam satu momen cepat, aku berhasil menyodok rusuknya dan mendorongnya jatuh berdebum ke lantai. Kupikir aku punya waktu untuk kabur, tapi ia menyambar kakiku.

Pencabut nyawa macam apa yang terperosok dengan satu kaki dicengkeram roh? Mungkin hanya aku.

Aku jatuh dalam posisi telungkup, kedua siku menumpu lantai yang berlapis debu. Dengan ngeri aku menoleh ke belakang dan melihat gigi-gigi terpantul kemilau cahaya matahari sore. Ia merambati betisku menggunakan tangan rohnya, menarik dirinya sendiri mendekatiku.

Dan aku sadar kedua kakinya tidak bisa digunakan lagi. Barangkali seranganku tadi membuat dia jatuh dalam posisi yang sangat salah.

Masih dengan tangannya mencengkeram pahaku (yang sebenarnya membuatku tidak nyaman), aku memutar badan dan menjambak rambutnya keras-keras. Pegangannya melonggar sejenak; aku tidak membuang waktu untuk melompat berdiri. Aku menemukan rak berisi persediaan detergen berada dalam jangkauan tangan dan menggulingkannya.

Rak itu berayun-ayun sejenak dengan derit berbahaya, kemudian terjun tepat menimpa kepala yang masih berupaya terangkat itu. Suara kejadian tersebut sungguh campur aduk, antara debum rak mencapai lantai, derit lantai kayu menerima beban berat secara tiba-tiba, serta, yang paling mendengingkan telinga, jeritan melengking yang panjang.

Kakinya yang tidak normal tampak menggelepar-gelepar sejenak sebelum jatuh lunglai ke lantai bersama kardus-kardus detergen. Denyut kekuatan roh menurun dengan cepat, hingga aku merasa baru saja terlepas dari kungkungan helm atau pelindung dada yang berat, tetapi masih tersisa cukup banyak.

Aku mengusap rambut ke belakang, menyadari tanganku gemetar hebat. Kakiku seolah tertanam di lantai hanya dengan melihat kaki milik raga manusia itu mencuat di balik rak besar yang terguling jatuh terbalik. Pasti tulang-belulang yang tadinya masih utuh sudah remuk sekarang dan aku menolak membayangkan bagaimana wajahnya saat ini.

Aku mengecek jam, lega karena akhirnya punya alasan untuk meninggalkan manusia-setengah-roh ini.

Tetapi sepanjang perjalananku ke atas (yaitu terbang, karena aku malas mendaki tangga seperti manusia), aku tidak bisa mengenyahkan pikiran dari fenomena ganjil ini. Sudah cukup sering aku mendengar desas-desus roh yang _berusaha_ masuk ke raganya lagi, tapi mereka tidak pernah berhasil. Dari apa yang baru saja kulihat, ketakutan sebagian besar pencabut nyawa menjadi kenyataan: para roh bisa kembali ke raga. Mereka bergerak seperti manusia pada umumnya, meski dengan kecanggungan di sana-sini.

Aku baru menyadari ini semua akibat dari kesalahanku sendiri ketika gadis kecil itu melompat dari atap dan aku merengkuh rohnya. Ingatanku melayang kembali pada kecelakaan di _bypass_ dan pria itu adalah salah satu roh yang luput ditangani. Kami berada kurang-lebih sebulan setelah kecelakaan terjadi dan jelas sekali rentangan waktu tersebut cukup bagi seorang roh untuk mengumpulkan kepercayaan diri dan mencari cara kembali ke raganya.

Karena masih penasaran, aku kembali melesat ke ruang penyimpanan segera setelah mengantarkan roh biru gadis itu ke Gerbang Tunggu. Dan seketika menyesalinya.

Aku berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan sementara sejumlah manusia memasang pita kuning yang konyol di pintu, manusia-manusia lain bergerumbul di balik pita untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi. Beberapa yang berseragam biru sedang memeriksa rak yang dengan mudah kugulingkan, seorang pria bermantel cokelat yang kelihatannya lebih berkuasa menyuruh ini-itu.

Mereka tidak bisa melihatku yang memiliki citra lebih tipis dari bayangan. Aku seharusnya bebas menari-nari dan berkeliaran di dalam ruangan, kecuali jika satu orang tertentu tidak berdiri tercengang di dekat pintu.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan lelaki sialan itu. Aku heran kenapa kami harus terus-menerus bertemu.


	5. Chapter 5

Begini, ada dua hal yang perlu kuberitahu.

Manusia, seiring perkembangan zaman dan peradaban, menciptakan semacam organisasi yang terdiri dari orang-orang yang memiliki kemampuan melihat dan merasakan eksistensi roh. Organisasi seperti ini awalnya bergerak secara independen—mengingat sempat terjadi masa-masa manusia menganggap orang berkemampuan spesial adalah gila—tetapi sepertinya anggapan tersebut bergeser akhir-akhir ini.

Lihat saja bagaimana laki-laki muda jangkung itu dihormati secara berlebihan oleh para polisi yang berjaga di depan pintu ketika ia baru saja melangkah masuk. Seseorang membuntutinya sementara ia mengedarkan tatapan menilai ke seisi ruangan dan membukakan map di depannya, dengan baik hati membacakan apa yang telah ditulis di dalamnya (aku menghitung berapa kali si polisi menyebutkan “aura ganjil”, “angin dingin”, serta “mayat hidup”. Aku mendengus muak. Kayak mereka tahu artinya saja). Ia sendiri sepertinya tidak peduli, yang ditunjukkan dengan betapa perhatiannya terserap pada dinding-dinding serta rak yang terbaring di tengah-tengah ruangan.

Itu semua dilakukannya beberapa detik sebelum pandangannya jatuh padaku. Hampir secara otomatis, wibawa yang membalutnya seperti jaket tebal lenyap begitu saja.

Hal kedua yang perlu kuberitahu adalah, aku tidak tahu siapa yang selalu menempatkan kami berdua di tempat yang sama. Mitos manusia yang berkata bahwa kebetulan semacam ini adalah pertanda benang takdir telah mengikat kedua orang itu adalah omong kosong. Aku tidak percaya. Plus, aku bukan manusia.

Dia menatapku sama sekali tidak berkedip, dan secara terang-terangan tidak mendengarkan laporan polisi berseragam biru di dekatnya. Di saat laporan telah selesai, ia menyuruhnya pergi, kemudian berjalan cepat ke arahku.

Aku tidak punya pilihan selain terus mundur dan mundur, hingga mengenai pria bermantel cokelat dan membuatnya sedikit bergidik. Aku yakin sensasi bertubrukan denganku sama seperti digelitik semilir angin yang sedikit terlalu dingin.

Alat komunikasi bergemeresak di tangan pria bermantel. Ia mengangkatnya dekat ke wajah dan mendengar, “Mayat remaja ditemukan di taman rumah sakit. Diduga jatuh dari puncak gedung.”

Lantas, pria itu memutus sambungan dengan kasar dan menggerutu, “Ada apa sih dengan dunia ini?” Ia menoleh ke lelaki muda sialan yang masih belum bisa meninggalkanku sendirian. “Minho _ssi_ , aku harus mengurus kejadian lain. Aku bisa meninggalkan ini padamu?”

Si lelaki muda tergeragap, mengangguk cepat-cepat. “Tentu saja. Aku sudah tidak merasakan keanehan dari ruangan ini lagi,” katanya, yang membuatku mengerutkan kening.

“Selain penjagaan di pintu, apa yang kau butuhkan?”

“Kesendirian?”

Pria bermantel memutar bola mata dramatis, bergumam, “Pembasmi roh!” dan berderap keluar diikuti pria-pria berseragam biru yang rasanya terlalu patuh.

Setelah tertinggal berdua—atau sebenarnya, bertiga—dalam ruangan, ia menutup pintu dengan perlahan sedangkan aku meletakkan kedua tangan di pinggang. Tentu saja dia melakukannya. Tidak ada yang ingin disangka gila dengan bicara pada udara kosong.

“Apa maksudmu tidak ada keanehan?” aku menyentaknya begitu pemandangan orang-orang penasaran menghilang di balik pintu. “Kau bilang tidak ada keanehan sementara denyut kekuatannya masih ada? Apa kau yakin benar-benar bisa merasakan?”

Keningnya mengernyit. “Apa maksudmu?”

“Dia masih ada di sini! Barangkali pingsan, tapi bukan berarti eksistensinya di dunia ini sudah lenyap sama sekali.” Aku merunduk dan bersiap menggeser rak, sedikit tercengang karena dia segera memosisikan diri di sisi rak yang lain.

“Ini pertemuan kita setelah sekian lama,” gumamnya pelan, nyaris tidak tertangkap pendengaran manusia. Sayangnya, aku bukan manusia. “Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan,” katanya lebih keras. “Tapi ayo kita dorong rak ini.”

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi kami berdua mengangkat rak dari atas raga bermasalah. Aku tidak pernah melepaskan pandangan dari raga telungkup itu sampai rak benar-benar menyingkir dari tubuhnya.

Tidak ada pergerakan. Laki-laki muda di sebelahku mengembuskan napas panjang.

“Jadi?” tanyanya skeptis. Aku mendengus muak.

“Aku bisa merasakan denyut kekuatannya.” Aku mengambil posisi bersimpuh di sisi raga tidak bergerak itu dan melihat dengan mata batinku kondisi rohnya.

“Taemin…”

Kuning menyala, meliuk-liuk, penuh energi dan dendam. Tidak ada posisi pasti di mana ikatannya berada, dan kusangka ia hanya melekati raga tanpa mengikat roh ke tempat tertentu. Hal ini lebih merepotkan karena artnya aku harus mencari cara agar roh dapat dicabut dari raga.

“Taemin…”

Pendarnya makin menyilaukan. Kekuatannya bertumpuk dalam waktu sekejap, pertanda berbahaya. Ia marah dan—

“Taemin!!”

Sesuatu menyambarku di bagian leher, mendorong paksa hingga punggungku terempas ke lantai dan sesuatu yang berat dan hangat menimpaku tepat di atas. Bau menyengat, seperti bangkai bercampur koran lama, mulai menguar ke udara dengan debu-debu kelabu beterbangan. Cahaya kekuningan mendominasi ruangan.

Aku terbatuk pelan, menoleh sedikit hanya untuk dipertemukan dengan wajah yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan milik Minho. Ia balas menatapku dengan kengerian melimpah ruah.

“D-dia masih hidup?” bisiknya gemetar.  Aku melongok melalui bahunya dan mendapati sosok kuning gelap menjulang tinggi sampai ke langit-langit. Tidak ada rupa wajah secara pasti, tetapi mata merah menyala dan garis hitam yang menunjukkan lidah serta geligi tajam memberikan bayangan yang lebih mengkhawatirkan lagi.

“Sepertinya begitu,” jawabku, antara pasrah dan jengkel.

Jika disuruh memilih berhadapan dengan sepuluh raga manusia yang sudah membusuk atau satu roh kuning setinggi hampir empat meter, aku akan memilih yang pertama tanpa ragu. Pertama, manusia adalah makhluk rapuh yang bisa menggelepar-gelepar hanya dengan sekali hantam. Kedua, raga manusia dapat dilihat oleh semua makhluk bermata di dunia ini, yang artinya kau hanya perlu berlari ke jalan untuk mendapat pertolongan. Ketiga, ukuran manusia cukup kecil untuk dilawan.

Yang artinya, roh kuning memiliki tiga poin yang berkebalikan dengan yang sudah kusebutkan di atas.

Tapi ada daya jika justru si kuning itu yang mengaum di hadapan kami. Sebagian dari tubuhnya yang hanya berupa gas pekat menjulur panjang menjadi dua tangan berbentuk kasar.

Minho menggulingkan badan sekaligus merenggut lapel mantelku, yang secara efektif membuat kami meluncur ke balik pinggiran rak dalam posisi tiarap. Perutku menindih karton detergen, yang segera remuk dan membuat bagian depan mantelku lengket oleh butiran-butirannya, sedangkan lelaki di sebelahku mengeluarkan revolver. Ia mengintip sedikit melalui tepian atas pinggiran rak, tangannya berposisi siap menembak.

“Seberapa besar?”

Aku mengerjapkan mata. “Apa?”

Ia melirikku singkat sebelum kembali mengembalikan konsentrasi pada bidikannya. “Seberapa besar ukuran roh ini?”

“ _What the hell_? Dia memenuhi seluruh lebar ruangan ini!” Aku menatap Minho tidak percaya, sementara roh kuning itu masih berupaya menyempurnakan penampilannya. “Jangan katakan kau tidak bisa melihatnya.”

Seolah menjawab ketakutanku, Minho mendesah pelan. Pegangannya pada revolver melonggar, tapi perhatiannya tetap tertuju ke seberang ruangan. “Aku tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Hanya siluet, pinggiran tubuhnya… pokoknya begitulah. Penglihatanku tidak bekerja baik di siang hari.”

“Apa kau benar-benar Pembasmi Roh, atau kau hanya anak muda yang banyak omong?”

“Dengar, aku bisa meladeni debatmu kapan saja.” Roh di depan kami tampak berbelit dengan tungkainya sendiri. “Tapi kita harus menumpasnya terlebih dulu. Jadi,” ia menahan napas saat roh mendongak seolah mengecek keberadaan entitas lain dalam ruangan, “bantu aku,” bisiknya kemudian, setelah roh kembali berkutat dengan tubuhnya.

Aku melirik kilap logam di keseluruhan permukaan senjata Minho dan seketika bergidik. “Aku tidak bisa menembak. Bukan pekerjaan pencabut nyawa.”

“Kau hanya perlu memberitahu letaknya.”

“Dia di sana, memenuhi lebar ruangan.”

“Bisakah kau lebih akurat? Di mana kepalanya?”

“Dia _tidak_ punya kepala.”

Minho menatapku jengkel, tetapi tidak bertahan lama karena tembakan plasma melesat di atas kami. Suara ledakan. Pintu berdesis; cairan kuning meleleh dan meninggalkan jejak hangus di bidang pintu. Mungkin hanya tembakan nyasar tidak sengaja yang tidak bisa dikendalikan oleh roh itu sendiri, tapi ini cukup menjelaskan seberapa mendesak keadaan kami.

“Jadi?” tuntut Minho, seolah ini semua salahku.

“Oke,” bisikku sambil beringsut mendekat, meski tanganku dengan keengganan terang-terangan tidak ingin menyentuh senjatanya. “Um, kalau dari sudut pandangmu… sedikit ke kiri. Bukan, kiri!” Peluru melesat beberapa jengkal dari roh. “Oh, itu bukan kiri? Sori, lebih ke kanan.”

“Kita tidak punya banyak waktu,” desis Minho sambil mengisi ulang peluru.

Meski menyebalkan, dia memang benar. Sekarang roh itu sudah mulai luwes menggerakkan bagian-bagian tubuhnya dan sedang berusaha menemukan kami. Yang menguntungkan dari roh yang baru saja keluar dari raga adalah mereka harus menyesuaikan diri lagi dengan indera-indera baru mereka.

“Lalu aku harus bagaimana?” aku balas berdesis.

Minho berpikir sejenak, kemudian memindah sebelah tangannya ke sisi bahuku yang lain, membuatku semacam terbungkus di bawah tubuhnya—atau mungkin ini yang mereka sebut berangkulan? Entahlah—dan dapat mencium aroma wangi artifisial dan sedikit benda terbakar. Aku bergerak tidak nyaman, berusaha tidak menyentuh senjatanya yang kini hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter dari ujung jariku. Kedua lenganku terlipat di depan dada demi keamanan.

“Sudut pandang kita hampir sama. Sekarang beri ancar-ancar agar kita bisa menyelesaikannya dengan cepat,” katanya menyebalkan, dagunya membentur puncak kepalaku tiap kali berbicara. Menahan keinginan melakukan _headbutt_ , aku menunjukkan posisi yang kami perkirakan sebagai kepala dengan sebaik mungkin.

Dari sini, aku bisa melihat apa yang dilihat Minho di balik moncong senjatanya. Dan ketika pelatuk ditarik dan sebutir peluru melesat keluar, aku tanpa sadar terkesiap.

Peluru itu menancap di pundak kiri roh, yang membuatnya berhenti berusaha beradaptasi. Ia menaikkan tangan ke pundak, kebingungan sejenak, kemudian dengan terlambat menjerit keras. Bagian pundaknya mulai memburai seperti kepulan uap yang ditiup.

Minho melakukan sesuatu yang membuat pistolnya ber-klik pelan. “Tidak mengenai kepalanya,” komentarnya, jelas-jelas menyalahkanku. Aku memberengut.

“Bukan aku yang menembak.”

“Berikan aku posisi yang _akurat_.”

“Naik sedikit, minggir ke kiri. Ya, ya. Sudah benar.” Minho menarik pelatuk, aku menggertakkan gigi mendengar letusannya. “Wow, kau baru saja menembak matanya.”

Tetapi roh itu tidak lantas lenyap seperti roh hijau yang kami temukan di gang. Paling tidak, yang memberi kami harapan, citranya mulai berkedip dan bergetar, seakan mempertahankan eksistensi sudah menjadi kesulitan tersendiri. Ini memberikanku ide.

“Minggirlah,” aku mendorong dada Minho dan menggulingkan badan melewati lengan kokohnya. Berada di udara bebas memberikanku kelonggaran dari aroma tubuh Minho yang enak—tapi aku tetap tidak menyukainya. Aku menepuk-nepuk sabuk dan saku mantel, memastikan semuanya masih berada di tempat. Minho mengerutkan kening.

“Apa yang kau lakukan?”

Aku bergerak jongkok dengan hati-hati, sebisa mungkin tidak menarik perhatian roh yang mengamuk itu karena penampilannya dirusak oleh dua peluru. “Aku berusaha bekerja,” kataku. “Kau tembaklah terus sampai dia benar-benar lemah dan aku akan membujuknya untuk pergi dengan tenang.”

Anehnya, Minho tampak marah. “Bagaimana aku bisa membiarkan itu terjadi?” katanya tertahan, dan mungkin akan menjadi teriakan kalau kami tidak sedang bersembunyi. “Dia bisa meledakkan pintu, apalagi isi kepalamu!”

“Kepalaku tidak ada isinya. Pokoknya lakukan saja, oke?”

Aku tidak menunggu responnya karena aku berlari sambil merunduk di antara kegelapan malam yang mulai turun di luar sana, melalui puing-puing perabot yang dihancurkan roh itu tanpa sengaja, dan menyelinap ke balik tumpukan tinggi persediaan entah-apa-itu di sudut ruangan.

Roh itu putus asa. Ia mendongak—lehernya terjulur panjang dan menekuk ke belakang dengan elastis—dan berteriak sejadinya. Tembakan-tembakan plasma lain menerpa hampir keseluruhan dinding; ia mengobrak-abrik peralatan kebersihan serta semua benda di dekatnya, masih sambil berteriak-teriak. Seiring melakukannya, ia terlihat makin lemah. Pinggiran tubuhnya memudar dan ukurannya menyusut.

Semua ini berkat Minho yang menyerang bagian-bagian strategis dari tubuh roh yang dapat diketahuinya. Lelaki itu sesekali mengambil jeda dengan menenggelamkan badan di balik rak, entah untuk menghindari tembakan plasma yang lama-kelamaan menimbulkan percikan api atau untuk mengisi ulang pelurunya.

Aku merunduk ke sampingnya dan menegakkan badan, berdeham sekeras-kerasnya agar roh yang timbul-tenggelam itu menyadari keberadaanku. Ia menoleh, kebengisan mengempas wajahku.

“Apa yang kau inginkan?” geramnya, dalam dan terdengar dari ruangan lain. Sepanjang riwayat pekerjaanku, belum pernah aku berhadapan langsung dengan Roh Kuning.

“Kau harus segera pergi dari dunia ini,” kataku. Tetapi, berkebalikan dengan sikap lembutku, ia mengaum keras.

Seluruh kusen jendela bergetar, plasma kuning cerah melesat ke seluruh penjuru ruangan dan membakar beberapa perabot. Tangannya memanjang, posisinya beralih menghadapku sepenuhnya. Ia mengangkat kedua tangan, aku berada di bawah bayangan tubuh raksasanya dan dapat melihat dengan jelas tekstur gas kekuningan tersebut.

Di satu momen yang cepat dan mendadak itu, Minho melompat berdiri dengan satu tangan terentang ke depan. Pelurunya keluar dalam kecepatan yang di mataku terlihat dilambatkan; aku bisa melihat butiran perak itu meluncur menembus kegelapan malam, mengarah lurus dan konsisten tanpa mengurangi kecepatan maupun diliputi keraguan hingga menembus dahi roh.

Ada keheningan sejenak sebelum roh meleleh menjadi genangan kekuningan menyala di lantai kayu. Ia masih berupaya berdiri, yang membuatnya kelihatan seperti manusia lumpur yang mencoba keluar dari genangan tubuhnya sendiri, tapi berakhir menjadi makhluk ringkih yang meringkuk di lantai.

Aku menoleh ke arah Minho. Kedua mata lelaki itu bercahaya dalam kegelapan. Tajam, penuh dedikasi, dan mantap. Barangkali omong kosongnya tentang tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas sebelum gelap memang benar.

Ia menyimpan revolver ke sabuknya dan aku teringat untuk menghampiri roh. Berkebalikan dengan bentuk awalnya, baik ketika memasuki raga manusia maupun ketika menjadi roh raksasa, ia tampak sangat rapuh dan dapat disaput angin kapan saja. Kekuatan Simpul-nya masih sangat kental, tapi ia kehabisan energi. _Masih_ kehabisan energi; dia tetap berwarna kuning. Aku menyentuh pundaknya dengan lembut.

“Kau ingin menemui istrimu?” tanyaku. Ia, yang meringkuk sambil memegangi kedua tepi kepalanya, mengangguk-angguk cepat. “Kenapa tidak meninggalkan pesan untuknya?”

“Dia sudah tidak ada,” bisiknya serak. “Aku kehilangan mereka berdua. Karena aku. Aku yang membunuh istri dan anakku sekaligus.”

Dia tidak menjelaskan lebih lanjut, tapi aku bisa menebak dia berupaya memasuki raganya sendiri agar bisa menemui istrinya yang hendak melahirkan. Mungkin istrinya syok melihat mayat berjalan sampai terkena serangan jantung atau jatuh dari tangga, siapa yang tahu. Cerita yang cukup tragis.

“Kau hanya perlu satu langkah untuk menemui mereka berdua,” kataku sambil mengusap-usap pundaknya. “Kau mau, kan?”

Ia mendongak dan untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat bagaimana rupanya saat masih menjadi manusia sungguhan. Pria muda dengan rahang kotak dan dahi lebar, tapi matanya memancarkan kelembutan. Sungguh mengibakan.

“Kau bisa?”

“Tentu saja. Akan kuantar ke sana.” Aku menciptakan lingkaran portal di bawah kami. Angin yang berembus kencang akibat perbedaan dunia menerbangkan ujung mantelku dan semua benda ringan di dalam ruangan.

Pandanganku lagi-lagi jatuh pada Minho. Lelaki itu seketika membalas tatapanku dan melangkah maju, yang segera kutahan sebelum menyentuh pinggiran lingkaran portal.

Kupikir dia akan mengomeliku macam-macam, tapi mendadak senyumnya mengembang lebar sekali di bibirnya. Meski tidak tahu artinya, aku bisa memperkirakan senyum itu dilakukan nyaris tanpa dipikir.

“Kita harus bertemu lagi setelah ini,” katanya riang. “Aku sudah menunggu cukup lama untuk bisa menemukanmu.”

“Bereskan kekacauan lebih dulu,” balasku santai, merujuk pada ruangan yang lengket oleh plasma dan barang-barang berserak.

Ia masih memandangku. “Janji?” tanyanya penuh harap. Aku tersengat oleh nada bicaranya.

“Entahlah, Nak,” jawabku, sementara aku dan si roh mulai meredup dari dunia manusia. “Lihat saja nanti.” Suaraku tertinggal di dunia manusia, menggema dalam ruangan selama beberapa saat sebelum hilang bersama dengan eksistensiku.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Mengesampingkan keberhasilan gemilangku menyelesaikan seorang manusia-roh, para pencabut nyawa tidak senang. Aku disambut dengan atmosfer tidak nyaman begitu kembali ke dunia kami, dan Jinki hanya menggeleng-geleng saat menemuiku.

“Aku tidak percaya kau melakukannya,” kata Jinki dengan nada menyesal. Sebenarnya ia bukan Jinki—maksudku, kau tidak akan menemukan penyandang nama Lee Jinki memiliki taring panjang dan melengkung gagah seperti itu. Ia menggiringku ke bukit yang kuketahui hanya dijadikan tempat mengadili pencabut nyawa yang bermasalah.

“Aku tidak melakukan apapun yang salah,” balasku tidak terima. “Kalau kau ingat, tugas kita adalah membawa roh di dunia manusia kembali ke tempat mereka seharusnya berada. Aku sudah melakukan tugasku dengan benar.”

Jinki memejamkan mata dengan gestur yang sangat mirip dengan manusia yang sedang frustrasi. “Tentu, kau bekerja. Tapi bukan begini caranya bekerja.”

“Apanya yang ‘bukan begini’?” Melihat Jinki lebih memilih menyeretku mendaki bukit daripada menjawab, aku menyentak tangannya dan menghentikan langkah beberapa meter di belakangnya. Ia menatapku datar, tapi aku tahu berbagai pemikiran berkelebat di kedua mata merah darahnya. Pemikiran yang tidak akan menguntungkanku.

“Dengar, aku bisa saja tidak memedulikan dia seperti makhluk keparat yang segera menghilang di koridor rumah sakit itu, tapi aku pergi ke ruang penyimpanan. Dan coba tebak alasannya, Jinki. Aku tahu telah bertindak teledor dengan melewatkan satu roh tertinggal di dunia manusia, tapi aku berusaha memperbaiki kesalahanku—”

“Kau tidak tahu kesalahanmu, Anak Muda,” potong Jinki. Geramannya memantul kosong ke bebatuan tinggi serupa dinding koridor yang mengapit kami berdua. Di depan sana, undakan berbatu menghampar panjang dan perlahan menanjak ke atas—terus ke atas, sampai kabut menutupi dinding batuan dan undakan itu sendiri. Nantinya, ruangan terbuka yang tidak memiliki apapun kecuali bongkahan batu di sana-sini akan menyambut dan tidak akan berakhir sejauh mata memandang. Letaknya beberapa puluh meter di atas dataran berbatu-batu tajam seperti hutan paku—dan memang demikianlah kami menyebutnya: Hutan Paku. Mungkin memang dirancang seperti itu supaya pendaratan dari atas bukit memberi kesan mengena, jika _ada_ yang ingin melompat dari bukit.

“Aku baru saja menyebutkan kesalahanku.”

“Tidak, kau tidak mengerti,” kata Jinki keras kepala. Lagi-lagi ia menemukan cara menyambar tanganku dan menyeretku menaiki undakan-undakan landai itu, yang jumlahnya mungkin mencapai ratusan, menuju puncak bukit. Ia mencengkeram di tempat yang sama dengan bekas lukaku berada; tempat ia merawatku lukaku dengan lemah-lembut seperti ibu sementara aku menangis sesenggukan.

Aku menggertakkan rahang. Menyingkirkan satu manusia-roh adalah kesuksesan sekaligus bentuk pertanggungjawaban. Seharusnya aku tidak menerima perlakuan ini. Plus, aku tidak melanggar peraturan maupun prinsip omong kosong manapun yang dipasang di mana-mana, bahkan halaman pertama Buku Kematian—

Aku mengerjapkan mata. Uh-oh.

Poin pertama, dicetak dengan tinta hitam tebal dan huruf besar-besar yang tegas dan penuh penekanan, mendadak terbayang seolah Buku Kematian sedang ditamparkan ke wajahku dengan sangat keras.

Pencabut nyawa dilarang keras, dalam kondisi dan konteks apapun, bekerja sama dengan manusia.

Kupandangi punggung berduri Jinki yang melangkah lebar-lebar di depanku. Mendadak kemarahan dan kegusarannya tampak sangat masuk akal dibanding pembelaan diriku.

“Jinki.”

“Apa lagi?”

“Aku berada dalam masalah besar, bukan?”

Jinki menoleh melalui bahu. Seringainya menggambarkan jawaban yang sudah kuprediksi. Bagaimanapun, ia tetap berkata, “Lihat saja nanti.”

~~~

Maka, aku melanjutkan perjalanan ke puncak bukit dengan berbagai perasaan tidak menentu. Jinki tidak lagi berkomentar dan itu sejujurnya sedikit menakutiku. Sebagai pencabut nyawa yang lebih senior, dia memiliki lebih banyak pengalaman—yang membuatnya berada _sekian_ tingkat di atasku, dan itu artinya dia mengetahui _sangat_ banyak hal—tetapi jarang sekali memberitahuku apa-apa.

Bahkan, soal hukuman yang akan kuterima kurang dari satu jam lagi, dia enggan memberitahu. Barangkali niatnya baik, tetapi itu hampir membunuhku oleh kegelisahan. Aku hanya pernah dengar desas-desus mengenai pencabut nyawa yang menjatuhkan diri dari puncak bukit karena tidak sanggup menanggung hukuman. Jasadnya masih ada di antara Hutan Paku, tercabik-cabik dan sebagian menancap di puncak bebatuan.

Mendadak pikiran bahwa Hutan Paku memang dirancang untuk pelarian pencabut nyawa yang dikenai hukuman menyambarku seperti petir. Ya, bisa saja begitu.

Pada akhirnya, masih berpegangan tangan seperti sepasang kekasih, aku dan Jinki tiba di puncak bukit. Perbedaan tekanan membuat angin kering terus berembus tanpa henti di sini, tetapi kobaran api yang berada di pucuk pilar-pilar penyangga yang mengelilingi bukit masih tetap membara tanpa goyah bahkan berkedip—terkadang hukum fisika berjalan di dunia kami, tapi di saat yang sama, beberapa hal tidak masuk akal juga dapat eksis. Hamparan tanah tandus berpasir membentang luas dan kering. Bebatuan seukuran manusia meringkuk ada di sana-sini.

Secara umum puncak bukit kosong dan membosankan, tetapi tepat di tengah-tengah, sekumpulan pencabut nyawa berdiri melingkar dan tampaknya sedang bercakap-cakap ramah. Sepintas lihat, mereka terlihat sebagai para tamu pesta yang mengobrol santai sambil menyesap koktail. Perbedaannya hanyalah pencabut nyawa tidak membutuhkan koktail dan mereka jelas-jelas membicarakanku.

Mendadak aku memiliki urgensi untuk menyikut rusuk Jinki keras-keras, lalu lari tunggang-langgang menuruni bukit. Barangkali Jinki akan berusaha mengejarku, sedangkan pencabut nyawa yang berdiri melingkar itu hanya memandangi kami dengan tampang bosan. Mungkin aku bisa mengakali Jinki dengan menyelinap di balik salah satu dinding batuan di undakan bukit, kemudian kabur sejauh-jauhnya setelah Jinki melewatiku. Lalu aku akan terbang meninggalkan dunia ini dan bersembunyi sampai mereka lupa dengan keberadaanku.

Sayangnya aku masih di sini, berkeringat (jika itu mungkin) di balik telapak tangan Jinki (yang terasa seperti terperangkap di antara mulut kerang) sementara kaki-kaki kami menginjaki tanah tandus menghampiri perkumpulan tersebut. Salah satu di antara mereka menyadari keberadaan kami. Giginya mengkilap oleh cahaya obor saat menyeringai lebar.

“Ini dia,” katanya keras-keras, mirip geraman. Aku bisa merasakan setiap sel dalam tubuhku mencoba berlari ke arah yang berlawanan dengan mereka.

“Dan ini pasti pengawasnya,” celetuk yang lain, menunjuk Jinki menggunakan jarinya yang panjang dan tajam seperti gunting.

Kemudian, dengan keceriaan yang ganjil, mereka beramai-ramai menepuk bahuku dan menarikku ke tengah-tengah lingkaran. Pegangan tangan Jinki terlepas, dia ditahan di tepi lingkaran. Baru kali ini aku menyadari betapa aman keberadaan Jinki di sampingku. Mungkin jika aku manusia, aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya.

Mereka memberikan dorongan keras final dan membuatku hampir tersungkur ke tanah. Kupandangi mereka bergantian, satu per satu, dengan sorot kebingungan sekaligus kesal.

Aku tahu beberapa di antaranya: yang banyak bicara dengan suara ibu-ibu melengking itu pernah mengurus sebelas ribu roh sekaligus dalam gempa besar, kesemuanya merasa aman dan meninggalkan dunia manusia tanpa paksaan; yang memegangi Jinki tanpa bersuara itu adalah penanggung jawab di daerah terbelakang, raga penuh borok dan kematian tragis adalah pemandangan sehari-hari untuknya; yang di sana pernah mencabut nyawa presiden yang disayangi puluhan juta warganya… Mereka semua terkenal dan punya riwayat bagus, aneh juga kenapa harus mengurus pencabut nyawa kerjaannya hanya mengurus roh yang sudah tua dan mengantar pesan terakhir.

Apakah itu berarti pencabut nyawa muda ini telah melakukan kesalahan yang sangat fatal?

Pencabut nyawa yang banyak bicara itu akhirnya berhenti membuka mulut, alih-alih mengedarkan pandangan dengan kedua tangan diangkat ke atas. Riuh-rendah berangsur-angur mereda. Ia berdeham sambil menghunjamkan tatapan tajam ke arahku.

“Seperti yang sudah kita tahu,” mendadak suaranya rendah dan penuh wibawa, “Anak muda di depan kita telah melanggar peraturan pertama dan sangat penting bagi kita semua. Hari ini, di tempat ini, kita akan memberinya bimbingan atas apa yang telah dia lakukan.”

Jinki beringsut sedikit di tepi lingkaran. Aku harap bisa membaca apa yang sedang terbayang di balik tempurung kepala itu.

“Nah, Anak Muda, sekarang jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Menurut versimu.”

Menurutku versiku, huh? Mereka tidak akan percaya—atau malah tidak akan mendengarkan—pengakuanku. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

Cerita mengalir lancar dari bibirku. Aku menceritakan gadis manis yang sempat ragu dengan keputusan mengakhiri hidupnya, yang kemudian kuyakinkan bahwa waktunya sudah hampir habis. Kemudian, berhati-hati, aku mulai menyinggung jeritan di lantai bawah.

Aku mencuri pandang ke mereka semua. Tidak ada yang bergerak. Semua penuh konsentrasi seolah aku akan memanipulasi di beberapa bagian.

Akhirnya aku mulai bercerita soal manusia-roh itu, lalu usahaku mengalahkannya yang diakhiri dengan debum rak dan kepulan debu-debu di lantai. Aku berhenti sejenak di sini. Sebentar lagi Minho datang dan itu artinya hukumanku semakin dekat.

“Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Ayo lanjutkan!” desak pencabut nyawa pertama, suaranya sekarang mirip anak remaja yang tidak sabar dengan cerita cinta sahabatnya.

“Kemudian… seorang manusia datang,” kataku hati-hati. “Pembasmi Roh.”

“Sudah kuduga! Kutu-kutu itu selalu mengganggu pekerjaan kita,” seru pencabut nyawa yang bertugas di wilayah terbelakang. Yang lain mengangguk-angguk setuju.

“Kami tidak punya intensi bekerja bersama, sungguh. Hanya saja, mendadak roh bermasalah itu mendadak bangkit lagi dan berusaha menyerangku. Tetapi—” Aku berhenti berbicara, menarik napas cepat. Apa aku akan berkata anak lelaki itu yang sudah menyelamatkanku?

“Tetapi?” mereka berkoor bersama. Aku meneguk ludah.

“Tetapi kondisi memaksa kami bekerja sama,” tandasku cepat, tahu bahwa penggunaan kata hubung itu menjadi tidak tepat tapi memutuskan tidak memusingkannya. Siapa yang peduli pada gramatika ketika hidupmu berada di ujung tebing.

Pencabut nyawa pertama menggosok-gosok dagu. “Ini cukup sulit,” katanya setengah menggumam. Aku jadi bertanya-tanya berapa banyak macam suara yang sudah dia kuasai. “Di satu sisi, kita tahu bahwa menghadapi manusia-roh tidak mudah, terlebih untuk kepala hijau sepertinya—”

Aku ingin memprotes karena jelas-jelas kepalaku hitam dan bukan hijau, tapi memutuskan diam.

“Dan di sisi lain, bekerja sama dengan seorang manusia adalah perbuatan paling hina dan rendah dari semua perbuatan yang mungkin dikerjakan pencabut nyawa. Tugas kita adalah mencabut nyawa mereka dan terkadang manusia membangkang dari kita, apa jadinya jika kedua entitas yang saling berlawanan ini justru bekerja sama?”

“Dan dia menangkap roh yang luput diurusnya sebulan lalu,” celetuk salah satu. Jinki menoleh cepat.

“Roh itu bukan tanggung jawabnya,” desis Jinki, rahang saling menggertak. “Dia merasa telah melewatkan satu roh, tapi tidak ada buktinya. Kau bisa lihat catatan di Buku Kematian-nya.”

“Kenapa kau mencoba membelanya?”

“Karena aku adalah pengawasnya, keparat.”

Tanduk yang memanjang dan mata berkilat-kilat marah segera diredakan oleh pencabut nyawa pertama, yang sepertinya ketua mereka semua, dengan menepukkan kedua telapak tangan—suaranya seperti dua lempengan baja ditabrakkan.

“Jangan berdebat seperti manusia!” serunya keras, kemudian kedua tangannya diletakkan di pinggang layaknya seorang ibu yang sedang menegur anaknya. Mata tipis dan tajamnya mengarah padaku sekali lagi. “Apa kau melewatkan satu roh atau tidak?”

Aku diam. Sebelum disebutkan Jinki, aku bahkan lupa Buku Kematian punya fungsi ganda sebagai pengingat jika ada roh yang belum diurus. Tetapi buku bersampul kulit itu tidak memberitahuku apapun. Malahan, sepertinya buku milikku bersantai karena kami hampir tidak punya pekerjaan selama sebulanan terakhir. Aku hanya berasumsi demikian karena kepalaku terasa nyaris pecah saat kecelakaan di _bypass_ itu terjadi.

“Sepertinya tidak,” jawabku. Bagaimana Jinki lebih tahu tentang benda pribadiku daripada aku sendiri cukup menimbulkan pertanyaan.

Jinki mendengus menantang pada pencabut nyawa yang menceletuk tadi. Mereka hampir terlibat perkelahian lagi.

“Berarti kau mengurus roh milik pencabut nyawa lain?” tanya sang ketua mengklarifikasi. Sejenak aku melirik Jinki sebelum mengangguk-angguk.

“Berarti kita perlu mencari pencabut nyawa nakal ini,” gumamnya, kemudian menyuruh pencabut nyawa yang sedang membangun dinding dingin di antara Jinki untuk mencari penanggung jawab roh tersebut.

Ini membuatku berpikir seandainya pencabut nyawa sialan ini bekerja dengan benar, aku tidak perlu bertemu Minho lagi dan tidak akan berdiri di tengah-tengah lingkaran keparat ini. Aku tidak akan dihukum dan mungkin sekarang sedang terbang bebas di langit manusia yang jauh lebih indah dari milik kami.

Setelah pencabut nyawa tadi bergegas turun, perhatian seluruh audiens kembali terpusat padaku. Aku mulai bertanya-tanya bagaimana reaksi mereka seandainya tiba-tiba aku menari perut di sini.

“Tapi tetap saja kau berada dalam kesalahan besar, Anak Muda,” kata sang ketua. “Mungkin kau berpikir tidak akan begini jadinya jika roh itu sudah diurus dengan baik—ini sepenuhnya salah si pelaku yang sedang dicari—tetapi bekerja sama dengan manusia adalah keputusanmu sendiri. Maka, kau akan dihukum untuk ini.”

Aku pernah dengar hukuman untuk pelanggaran yang ringan-ringan (membuat kegemparan besar di dunia manusia, memantik kebakaran di satu kota tua, mengangkat bus sekolah ke langit agar seperti film Sky High) adalah bekerja di daerah sibuk tanpa diizinkan kembali ke dunia kami selama tiga atau empat tahun. Saat kembali, mereka tampak compang-camping dan berjanji akan bekerja dengan keanggunan dan keeleganan pencabut nyawa seharusnya.

Sekarang, aku berharap dihukum seperti itu saja.

“Hukumanmu adalah…”

“Tunggu, kita bisa membicarakannya lagi, bukan?” potong Jinki. Tidak hanya milikku, berpasang-pasang mata pencabut nyawa yang berada di puncak bukit juga mengarah padanya. Tetapi ia tidak tampak peduli dengan hujan perhatian yang terkesan mengintimidasi ini—malahan, dia terlihat telah tenggelam dalam pemikirannya sendiri.

Sang ketua menatapnya terganggu. “Apa yang _bisa_ kita bicarakan lagi?”

“Soal hukumannya. Sebentar lagi kita akan tahu siapa pelaku sebenarnya yang membuat roh itu berkeliaran dalam jangka waktu lama. Lagipula, manusia itu sudah pernah melukai—”

Seisi lingkaran pecah dalam dengung terkejut. Sang ketua juga tampak demikian, tapi segera menguasai situasi dengan menepukkan kedua telapak tangannya. Menggunakan isyarat, ia menyuruh Jinki menjelaskan.

Yang membuatku terkejut, Jinki dapat mengisahkan ulang pengalaman yang seharusnya hanya aku dan Minho sialan itu yang mengetahui dengan sangat sempurna. Bahkan detail-detail emosi tidak perlu seperti “terkhianati” dan “dijebak” juga disertakan ke dalam ceritanya, yang tampaknya berhasil mengesankan para pencabut nyawa di sekelilingku.

“Karena itulah, dia seharusnya tidak diadili seenaknya. Kita tidak tahu apakah manusia itu—”

“Apa yang telah kau bicarakan,” potong ketua tidak sabar, “sama sekali tidak berkaitan dengan kerja sama yang dilakukannya bersama si manusia. Yang perlu kita ketahui adalah benar atau tidak dia bekerja sama, yang sudah dibuktikan oleh sejumlah pencabut nyawa yang mengawasinya.”

Jinki membalas tatapanku. Memohon. “Apa kau benar-benar sengaja bekerja sama?”

“Tidak,” aku meneguk ludah, mendadak merasa tercekik, “tidak ada pilihan lain, Jinki. Aku tidak…”

“Lihat, kan? Dia bahkan memberi nama buatmu. Seperti manusia.” Sang ketua bergidik ngeri, seolah aku baru saja mengatakan umpatan paling vulgar dan ganas. “Pokoknya, hukuman untuknya sudah jelas. Banyak saksi mata yang melihat dia bekerja sama dengan manusia. Tidak ada bantahan yang bisa diterima.”

“Tapi—”

“Pengawas,” sang ketua lagi-lagi memotong, lehernya yang panjang ditelengkan dengan sudut berbahaya ke arah Jinki. “Tidak. Ada. Bantahan.”

“Jinki,” kataku sebelum Jinki sempat berargumen lagi. Dibela oleh pengawasmu setelah kesalahan paling besar dan teledor sepanjang sejarah adalah hal mengharukan sekaligus memalukan. “Sudahlah, tidak ada artinya.”

Sang ketua memandang kami berdua bergantian, terutama pada Jinki yang sekarang tampak kalah. “Sudah selesai? Aku akan memberitahukan hukuman anak muda ini.”

Aku menahan napas, merasa siap sekaligus tidak. Dari sudut mata, Jinki memejamkan mata dan menunduk. Ia pasti sudah tahu. Ia pasti sudah—

“Menjadi manusia selama satu tahun.”

Langit diruntuhkan di atasku.


	7. Chapter 7

Permisi, kau bilang _hanya_ satu tahun?

Oke, pertama kau harus ingat bahwa satu tahun terdiri dari 365 hari, sementara dalam satu hari keparat terdiri dari dua puluh empat jam. Simpan kalkulatormu, Nak. Jumlahnya adalah 8760 jam. Sebanyak itu yang harus kuhabiskan dalam dunia manusia.

Ralat. _Sebagai_ manusia.

Meski ketua memberiku keringanan (karena bukan aku penyebab manusia-roh beraksi) berupa kemampuan seorang pencabut nyawa tetap berada di balik kulitku, aku tetap tidak senang menjadi manusia. Bukankah manusia adalah spesies paling merepotkan dan menjijikkan di seluruh muka bumi? Mereka butuh makan, istirahat, dan bersosialisasi. Yang terakhir membuatku pening bukan kepalang.

Disaksikan oleh semua pencabut nyawa yang hadir dalam pengadilan, aku merasakan bagaimana raga Pencabut nyawa dicabut secara paksa dariku. Pertama-tama sayapku, yang memberi perasaan punggungku sehabis digorok dan tulang belakangku dikeluarkan, kemudian semua fitur tubuh pencabut nyawa yang membuatku merasa sedang ditelanjangi dengan kasar. Mereka meninggalkanku dan kini aku berdiri sebagai seorang pemuda manusia. Ringkih dan tidak bisa apa-apa.

Buku Kematian-ku disita, tapi toh aku tidak membutuhkannya. Beruntung Jinki berhasil meyakinkan para pencabut nyawa lain untuk tetap menyimpan belatiku. Aku menerima benda itu dengan perasaan tidak menentu, antara sedih, marah, dan tidak berdaya. Belati ini hanya akan mengingatkanku tentang pekerjaan lamaku.

“Dengar, Taemin,” kata Jinki, sedangkan semua pencabut nyawa beriringan menuruni undakan bukit. Portal menuju dunia manusia sudah terbuka dan berdesing di samping kami. Setelah aku dijatuhkan di sana, aku tidak akan bisa kembali selama satu tahun.

Barangkali ini akan menjadi pertemuan terakhirku dengan Jinki. Emosi yang telah sepaket dengan raga membuatku mendadak sesenggukan. Aku juga tidak tahu alasannya.

“Astaga, jangan menangis! Aku bahkan belum bilang apa-apa,” kata Jinki seraya meraih kedua bahuku. Tangannya yang raksasa berada di pundakku yang mungil dan itu menyebabkan aku merasa dapat disedot ke lubang hidungnya kapan saja dia mau.

“Dengar, setiap kali ada kesulitan, panggil namaku seperti biasa dan aku akan segera pergi ke tempatmu, oke?” bisiknya. Aku melebarkan mata.

“Pencabut nyawa tidak boleh bekerja sama dengan manusia!”

Jinki membimbingku ke portal. “Pertama, itu bukan kerja sama. Kedua, kau bukan seratus persen manusia. Percayalah segalanya akan baik-baik saja di tanganku.”

Tentu saja. Dia Jinki, segalanya bisa dilakukan olehnya. Aku merengut, tapi mengangguk paham. Sebelah kakiku sudah berada di pinggiran portal dan dari sini aku bisa merasakan anginnya menderu-deru keras menerbangkan poni hitam legamku.

Ia menyisipkan belati di sabukku, kemudian mengusap-usap rambutku seperti seorang ibu yang hendak mengantar anaknya pergi ke sekolah. Perbedaannya, ukuran tangan Jinki dapat meremukkan kepalaku sekaligus.

“Aku akan merindukanmu di sini,” katanya penuh emosi.

Dengan satu dorongan lembut, aku telah terjun ke dunia manusia. Di atasku lubang portal tampak semakin kecil dan kecil. Kepala Jinki yang berbentuk segitiga terbalik semakin lama tidak terlihat.

Aku tidak percaya telah meninggalkan duniaku di atas sana untuk menjadi seorang manusia.

~~~

Pendaratanku mulus, meski aku tidak lagi bisa mengepakkan sayap dan terbang. Aneh juga rasanya tidak memiliki sayap setelah puluhan tahun tinggal bersamanya—mungkin terasa seperti kehilangan gigi. Aku beberapa kali, dalam keadaan sadar maupun tidak, berusaha menjangkaukan saraf ke tempat sayapku tadinya berada. Dengan pahit kusadari hanya ada punggung berbalut kain.

Pakaianku, karena aku tahu manusia adalah makhluk yang sangat mudah menghakimi, tidak seanggun pencabut nyawa biasanya. Aku mengenakan kaus lengan panjang putih dan celana jins, yang segera kusesali karena rupanya dunia manusia sedang berada dalam malam terpanas sepanjang tahun. Di sekitarku, berkeliaran manusia wanita yang hanya menggunakan selembar pakaian tipis sebatas paha. Mungkin seharusnya aku jadi wanita saja, mereka lebih bebas memakai pakaian yang lebih pendek dari kaum laki-laki.

Tersesat dan pusing, aku berjalan mondar-mandir di sekitar tempatku jatuh. Sekelumit perasaan familier menghinggapiku dan aku merasa disorientasi. Sepertinya aku pernah ke sini, tapi mungkin berada jauh di angkasa atau puncak bangunan, bukannya terjebak gravitasi bersama semua manusia bau keringat di sekelilingku. Aku menyingkir ke bawah naungan terpal bening yang terhubung dengan truk, beberapa orang sibuk di dalamnya sibuk mengatur beberapa nampan di konter.

Aku pasti berada di semacam alun-alun. Tanahnya dilapisi batu-batu persegi yang disusun diagonal, terus menghampar ke kanan dan kiriku sampai entah mana. Bangunan-bangunan tinggi berbentuk kotak berdiri berjajar-jajar tanpa henti mengikuti jalan berubin batu ini dan kesemuanya bersinar putih bersih. Jendela lebar yang di dalamnya memajang berbagai macam hal tampak jauh lebih bercahaya.

Gemeretak roda melindas jalan. Gemerisik pohon. Derum mesin. Musik dari beberapa bangunan. Tawa manusia. Suara manusia. Langkah kaki manusia. Semuanya tumpang tindih menjadi sebuah kesatuan menyiksa telinga dan batin, memberi dentum teror tersendiri seolah suara-suara itu dapat menjadi suatu makhluk yang dapat menyerangku kapan saja.

“Nak.”

Aku terlompat mendengar suara cempreng menerpa telingaku. Saat berbalik, tatapan waspadaku bertemu dengan sorot heran bercampur kasihan wanita di dalam truk. Aku mengerjapkan mata, seketika menurunkan tangan yang sudah bersiap di sabukku.

“Kau menunggu seseorang?”

Kemudian aku hanya bisa meneguk ludah. Mana mungkin kukatakan aku menunggu waktu bergulir menjadi setahun lagi agar aku bisa terbang bebas ke duniaku sendiri. Tanpa sadar aku menggigit bibir, dan merasakan betapa lembut bagian tubuhku yang satu itu.

“Tidak,” jawabku.

“Kau mencari sesuatu? Kau mau ke mana?”

Perasaan waspadaku berubah menjadi terganggu. Kenapa wanita ini harus tahu apa yang ingin dan sedang kulakukan? Ataukah, dia sedang menuntut jawaban sebagai ganti karena aku berteduh di bawah terpalnya?

Pikiran itu melintas begitu saja, dan aku mendongak. Dari balik terpal bening ini, langit malam terlihat kusam dan kelabu, bercampur dengan cahaya artifisial yang diciptakan manusia. Aku bisa lihat sinar bulan yang sudah kalah di balik julangan gedung pencakar langit. Dan sebelum sempat kusadari, aku telah terserap dalam lamunan panjang yang membuat wanita itu menegurku sekali lagi.

“Aku tidak tahu,” kataku, memutuskan jujur. Setelah dilihat lagi, wanita ini mirip dengan nenek baik hati yang kuurus sebulan lalu di rumah sakit, yang kemudian aku pergi ke rumahnya dan bertemu Minho.

Minho. Bangsat sialan itu.

Untungnya wanita ini tidak memperhatikan ekspresiku yang mengeras hanya dengan mengingat nama Minho. Kedua tangan kurus si wanita sibuk menyambar makanan beraneka ragam dari nampan-nampan yang berjajar di konter menggunakan sendok dan memasukkan semuanya ke wadah kecil yang terbuat dari kertas.

“Kau tidak sedang kabur, kan?” tanyanya, setelah menyadari aku memperhatikannya tanpa berkedip. Aku menggeleng dan ia tersenyum kecil. “Syukurlah. Anak seusiamu biasanya dalam masa memberontak. Aku hanya bisa berkata, berpikirlah dulu sebelum bertindak agar kau tidak menyesal nantinya.”

Seorang pria bersetelan jas menyerobot ke sampingku dan menyerukan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti, “Satu _ddeokbokki_ , _Ajumma_!” di antara intoksikasinya. Wanita itu mengangguk dan dengan sigap melakukan aktivitas sama persis seperti yang kuperhatikan tadinya.

Aku memandangi bagaimana uang dan wadah kertas itu berpindah tangan. Kemudian aku memandang si pria yang entah kenapa masih bisa menyeimbangkan wadah kertas dan tas kerja di kedua tangannya. Ia terhuyung keluar dari bawah naungan terpal dan mengempaskan tubuh begitu saja di undakan semen yang memisahkan jalan dengan jalan (kenapa sih manusia harus memisahkan jalan manusia dengan jalan kendaraan?).

“Kau lapar?” mendadak si wanita bertanya. Aku memindah perhatian dari pria yang makan belepotan itu di sebelah truk.

“Huh?”

“Kau kelihatan pucat dan bibirmu agar biru. Kau pasti kelaparan,” kata si wanita tanpa mendengarkanku lagi. Ia menyerahkan wadah kertas yang diurusnya pertama kali padaku.

Aku menatapnya bimbang. “Aku tidak punya uang.”

Wanita itu tertegun, kemudian tertawa kecil. “Tidak perlu. Ini adalah hadiah untukmu.”

“Tapi bukankah begitu transaksi seharusnya berlangsung?”

Tetapi ia meraih tanganku dan meletakkan wadah itu di atas telapak tanganku. “Ini hadiah, Anak Muda. Makanlah dengan lahap dan segeralah pulang ke rumah—ah, selamat datang!”

Kali ini dua orang yang datang, laki-laki dan perempuan. Sebelah tangan si perempuan melingkar nyaman di punggung si lelaki dan tampaknya yang dipegangi tidak keberatan. Mereka hanya memesan satu. Lagi-lagi aku melihat uang bertukar dengan wadah kertas.

“Aku benar-benar harus membayarnya,” kataku pada si wanita. “Mungkin tidak sekarang. Lain kali, saat aku sudah punya uang dan cukup untuk membayar ini. Mungkin saat itu aku akan beli lagi, jadi—”

Aku terdiam, tercekat. Wanita di depanku mendadak mengusapkan punggung tangan ke sudut mata dan menyedot ingus. Dia menangis. Gara-gara aku.

“Astaga,” aku mendengar diriku menggumam.

“Ini bukan gara-gara kau, Anak Muda,” ia tertawa kecil sambil terisak. Wanita muda yang sedari tadi sibuk bekerja di sebelahnya kini berhenti bergerak, memandang kami bergantian dengan sorot mata curiga. “Aku hanya teringat anakku sendiri. D-dia pergi setahun lalu dan aku—aku…”

“Sudahlah, Ibu. Sudah setahun dan Ibu seharusnya melupakan Kakak!” tandasnya jengkel seraya mengangsurkan lap tangan, tetapi ekspresinya berubah sedih. Giliranku yang memandang mereka bergantian.

“Maafkan aku,” lagi-lagi aku berkata pelan, kini ditujukan pada si wanita muda. Tetapi ia tercengang, melebarkan mata, kemudian membuang muka dengan pipi merona. Kuharap tidak ada drama di sini.

“Kalau begitu, makanlah. Kau akan dimaafkan kalau makan _ddeokbokki_ spesial buatanku!” suruhnya main-main.

Aku melirik pasangan yang saling suap _ddeokbokki_ sambil terkikik-kikik di sebelahku, mendadak merasa tidak nafsu lagi. Hanya demi kesopanan, aku menusuk sebuah dan memperhatikan teksturnya yang kenyal dan berkilat oleh saus oranye itu sejenak.

Pencabut nyawa tidak butuh makan, tetapi terkadang kami melahap sesuatu demi kesenangan. Jinki pernah menyelinap ke apartemen seseorang dan membawakanku makanan berminyak yang rasanya seperti lemak, dan sejak saat itu aku tidak ingin makan lagi. Di saat yang lain, ia memaksaku menenggak sesuatu yang membuat kerongkonganku terasa dibakar.

Jinki. Aku merindukan pengawasku.

Nah kan. Berada dalam tubuh manusia membuatku gampang sekali emosional, meskipun masih mending dibanding Jinki yang sentimental bahkan ketika berada di dunia kami. Astaga, kenapa aku selalu menghubungkan segala hal dengan Jinki.

Aku memasukkan sepotong berbentuk oval tersebut ke dalam mulutku dan merasakan panas, pedas, manis, dan kesolidan yang ganjil sekaligus. Perlahan aku mengunyahnya, merasa sangat asing dengan keberadaan sesuatu di dalam mulutku, dan benda itu lumat dengan malas. Aneh sekali kau harus menelan benda yang tadinya diremas-remas oleh tangan telanjang.

Tapi kuakui rasanya lumayan. Dan ketika melahap potongan keempat atau kelima, aku menyadari makanan ini cukup enak. Pantas saja pengunjung datang dan pergi tanpa henti, membeli tanpa tedeng aling-aling atau menyempatkan diri menyapa si wanita dengan ramah. Kesamaan mereka adalah mendaratkan tatapan padaku selama sepersekian detik pertama. Kesan pertama yang dipancarkan dapat berbeda-beda tergantung kepribadian orang tersebut—sekelompok gadis terkikik-kikik sambil berlalu pergi, seorang pria kantoran tidak mengacuhkanku, dan seorang lelaki muda melirikku malas.

Aku berbalik menghadap di wanita. Rambut keriting yang melingkupi kepalanya seperti helm tampak sedikit berpendar di bawah pencahayaan lampu neon di langit-langit truknya, beberapa helai mulai memutih. Tanpa sengaja aku bertanya-tanya kapan seorang pencabut nyawa akan menghampirinya.

“Terima kasih atas makanannya,” kataku. Dia, yang sedang menerima pembayaran, menoleh dan tersenyum.

“Tentu saja, Anak Muda.”

“Soal pertanyaan yang tadi, apa aku kabur atau tidak,” aku memindah berat tubuh ke kaki satunya dengan gelisah, “sebenarnya aku diusir dari rumah. Aku tidak boleh kembali sampai setahun lagi.”

Ia tampak terkejut, tidak menyangka pelintiran dalam jawabanku. “Diusir?” bergegas ia melangkah ke depanku—masih dengan _ddeokbokki_ memisahkan kami, tentu saja. “Kenapa? Bagaimana bisa?”

Aku menggaruk bagian belakang kepalaku. Mungkin jawabanku salah, barangkali seharusnya aku tidak menjawab sama sekali. “Mm, aku menjadi anak nakal. Dihukum.”

“Astaga, orangtua macam apa yang mengusir anaknya sendiri sebagai hukuman!” wanita itu berseru. Aku mengerjapkan mata. Jawabanku sudah pasti sangat salah.

“Tapi itu bukan masalah,” sahutku cepat-cepat. “Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri, kok.”

Sebelum wanita itu sempat memberondong pertanyaan macam-macam, aku undur diri dan bergegas menjauh dari kedai berjalannya.

Satu hal yang pasti adalah, aku tidak boleh terlibat ikatan macam apapun dengan manusia, bahkan yang kutemui tanpa sengaja sekalipun. Hukuman ini memberiku pengalaman traumatis tentang manusia, walaupun menggeneralisasi mereka semua seperti Minho juga tidak adil.

Menjalani kehidupan selama setahun tanpa bersentuhan dengan manusia tampaknya keputusan paling bijak yang bisa kulakukan sekarang.

Aku mendapati diriku berjalan mengikuti arus deras menyeberangi jalan. Menoleh ke samping, aku teringat tentang kekagumanku pada manusia yang dapat tunduk patuh kepada tiang berisi tiga lampu berlainan warna di pinggir jalan. Aneh memang, betapa manusia bisa menuruti penanda jalan tanpa argumen, sementara mereka menolak mentah-mentah kedatangan pencabut nyawa. Bukankah tidak ada bedanya menghentikan kendaraan di depan rambu berwarna merah cerah dengan menghentikan hidupmu sebagai manusia di depan seorang pencabut nyawa?

Kemudian aku dihadapkan dengan pemandangan serupa yang kudapatkan di seberang jalan: bangunan berdempet-dempet dan bersinar ceria, jalan dari susunan batu persegi, manusia di manapun. Aku berkontemplasi sejenak, lalu memutuskan berbelok ke sebelah kanan, mengikuti arus manusia yang paling longgar.

Malam telah turun sedemikian dalam ke wilayah ini, menelusup ke setiap sudut dan gang sempitnya, menggerogoti puncak gedung dengan kegelapan. Dan manusia berupaya menghalau kehadiran malam dengan lampu-lampu konyol ini. Sejauh mata memandang, aku menemukan manusia lebih banyak berkerumun di sekitar sumber cahaya, seperti ngengat. Atau mereka menciptakan cahaya sendiri dengan berkutat di depan ponsel…

Oke, aku bisa saja merenungi semua kegiatan manusia, tapi ke mana aku harus pergi sekarang?

Ada bangku kayu di bawah kanopi sebuah toko bercat pink cerah dan musik bernada enak didengar. Aku pergi ke sana untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh sekaligus membunuh sedikit waktu. Menumpu dagu dengan telapak tangan, siku berada di paha, aku lagi-lagi hanya bisa memperhatikan manusia berlalu-lalang di depanku. Kemudian aku ingat alasanku merenungi mereka tidak habis-habisnya adalah karena aku tidak punya apapun untuk dikerjakan.

Aku berubah posisi menjadi menyandarkan punggung pada sandaran kursi. Di saat seperti ini, ketika masih menjadi pencabut nyawa, aku mungkin berada di bawah salah satu bongkahan batu, bersantai sambil memandangi langit biru kusam yang tidak bisa berubah. Tidak spesial memang, tapi aku bisa mengentakkan ekor ke tanah tandus atau menggerakkan sayap tanpa tujuan. Barangkali aku akan mengundang perkelahian main-main dengan pencabut nyawa yang lebih muda dan menjadi tontonan banyak orang.

Seperti manusia, aku terkekeh dengan kenangan itu. Di dunia kami memang tidak ada ponsel dan internet, tapi tempat itu adalah rumah. Kau tidak membutuhkan apapun di rumah. Plus, pemandangan pencabut nyawa dengan beragam bentuk fisik tidak pernah gagal menghiburku.

Mendadak aroma manis yang tajam menyengat indera penciumanku. Aku menoleh dan dipertemukan dengan dua mata bulat berwarna kelabu cerah. Hal pertama yang menarik perhatianku adalah bibirnya: merah muda mengkilat dan tampak sangat penuh. Lalu, seolah mengerti pikiranku, bibir itu melebar membentuk satu senyuman.

“Sendirian?”

Aku mengangkat pandangan lagi ke mata itu. Seorang wanita yang barangkali usianya sama seperti putri pemilik kedai _ddeokbokki_ tadi, tapi dengan penampilan yang sama sekali berbeda. Rambutnya hitam dan sangat lurus, jatuh melengkung melewati bahu. Pakaiannya, lagi-lagi aku iri, sangat pendek hingga aku bisa melihat tiga perempat pahanya. Dia pasti tidak kegerahan sepertiku.

“Ya,” jawabku terlambat. Ia terkekeh kecil sambil menyilangkan kaki. Siapa dia dan mengapa dia duduk di sampingku masih menjadi tanda tanya, tapi aku memutuskan tidak bertanya. Jika aku ditanyai hal yang sama, aku tidak bisa menjawab.

“Aku sedang menunggu temanku di dalam,” katanya tanpa diminta, kemudian mendadak menjadi sangat bawel dengan melanjutkan, “Sumpah ya, pegawai salon itu tidak tahu caranya bekerja. Masa dia menghabiskan lebih dari setengah jam hanya untuk keramas? Dan obrolannya itu tidak penting sekali. Sudah kubilang berkali-kali, kami akan ke pesta dan waktunya sudah mepet, tapi dia tidak peduli. Tuli telinganya.”

Aku mengerjapkan mata. “Oke,” komentarku.

Gadis ini mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dari tas tangan gemerlap yang tadinya tidak kusadari keberadaannya dan sementara ia berusaha menyalakannya menggunakan pemantik, aku menjulurkan leher ke belakang.

Pantas saja ia mengoceh soal salon. Aku bisa melihat laki-laki berambut panjang sebelah sedang merunduk di belakang wanita yang duduk sambil membaca majalah, menggoyang-goyangkan pengering di rambut pirang terang panjang tersebut. Salon murah, kusimpulkan berdasarkan luas ruangannya yang mungkin hanya dua kali truk _ddeokbokki_ tadi.

“Kita mau ke pesta,” lagi-lagi wanita di sebelahku berbicara. Aku mengembalikan pandangan padanya.

“Aku tidak yakin keluar di tenagah malam adalah hal baik.”

Tiba-tiba ia meledak dalam tawa yang melengking dan membunuh. “Kau dari zaman kapan, sih? Serius deh, kau terdengar seperti ibuku! Astaga!”

Aku tersenyum sopan. “Barangkali benar.” Karena aku yakin usiaku lebih tua dari ibunya.

“Ya ampun, sumpah kau menarik sekali!” ia memekik kecil. Matanya berkilat-kilat oleh kegelian. “Kenapa tidak ikut kami pesta saja? Dijamin teman-temanku bakal suka. Lagipula,” ia menggeser duduknya dan tiba-tiba saja kami sudah saling dempet, “aku tidak punya pasangan hari ini. Tidak lucu kan kalau aku hanya berdua dengan temanku yang di dalam?” Telunjuk dengan kuku bertabur permata imitasi menuding jendela salon.

“Undangan yang sangat menarik. Aku khawatir harus menolaknya,” kataku sopan.

“Astaga, ini akhir pekan dan kau sendirian! Kau harus ikut kami!”

Melewati pintu, seorang wanita jangkung dan kurus, dengan kulit kecoklatan dan rambut pirang yang kontras, memandangi kami dengan sorot geli bercampur curiga. Ia menghampiri kami. Aku tidak bisa melepaskan tatapan dari sepatu setinggi jengkal tanganku yang direntangkan lebar-lebar, bertanya-tanya bagaimana dia bisa berjalan mengenakan itu.

“Ayolah, jangan goda laki-laki asing lagi,” tegurnya jenuh. “Kita bisa terlambat ke pesta. Kau tahu mereka tidak suka menunggu.”

“ _Aish_ , _Eonni_. Kau tidak seru,” rengek wanita di sebelahku manja. Beberapa helai rambutnya menepis pelan pipiku saat menoleh ke arahku. “Mungkin kita bisa bertukar nomor telepon? Kau sangat menarik sampai-sampai aku ingin tidur denganmu.”

“Boleh juga,” kataku, dan dia memekik lagi yang membuat telingaku merintih. Dengan ribut ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari tas tangannya dan menyerahkannya padaku.

Dengan senyum penuh percaya diri, aku mengetikkan sebaris nomor. Kalau tidak salah milik kekasih gadis yang bunuh diri tahun lalu. Dia sempat memintaku mengirim pesan untuk kekasihnya setelah ia gantung diri dan aku, yang dengan sabar menunggunya selesai sesenggukan untuk menyusun pesan, tanpa sengaja menghafalkan nomor lelaki itu.

Semoga lelaki itu senang mendapatkan wanita berambut superlurus dengan badan kerempeng ini. Aku tersenyum seraya mengembalikan ponsel padanya.

“Maaf, aku meninggalkan ponselku di rumah,” dustaku lugu. Ia mengangguk tidak sabar dan menjejalkan ponsel kembali ke tasnya, lantas beranjak berdiri.

“Tidak masalah. Sampai jumpa!” Ia mengecup pipiku, meninggalkan bekas lipstik yang menyengat kulitku.

Telinga manusia tidak akan menjangkaunya, tapi aku dapat mendengar, ketika kedua wanita itu sudah berjalan menjauh, si pirang bergumam, “Ih, dia tidak bisa berhenti memandangi kakiku!”

Lalu si rambut hitam terkikik, “Tapi dia manis, _Eonni_.”

Aku mengelap pipi menggunakan punggung tangan, mendesah pelan. Berapa lama lagi aku harus menghadapi kehidupan manusia yang penuh dinamika ini?

Oh, benar juga. Satu tahun.


	8. Chapter 8

Sodokan tajam di rusuk membuatku seketika membuatku membuka mata, napas mendengus-dengus dan jantung berdegup kencang. Pencahayaan terakhir berasal dari lampu nun jauh di atas sana, milik seseorang yang terlalu malas mematikannya. Ia jatuh ke tanah berupa berkas-berkas cahaya pucat ke atas tutup logam tempat sampah, sekelumit dinding bata telanjang, serta jendela ventilasi yang dipantulkan lagi dalam bentuk garis tipis berwarna putih.

Sayang sekali sosok yang menjulang di atasku tidak terkena cahaya dari lantai tiga itu. Kami berdua terbalut dalam kegelapan, dengan posisi tidak menguntungkan karena aku meringkuk di sepetak kecil tanah kering sedangkan dia berdiri di atas kedua kakinya— _well_ , satu kakinya tadi baru saja menendang dadaku.

Aku mendongak, dari posisi berbaring miring perlahan menumpu badan menggunakan siku. Napas serta gemuruh darahku sendiri memenuhi pendengaran sehingga aku kesulitan memusatkan fokus pada orang ini. Poniku memburai jatuh ke depan dan aku nyaris melewatkan kesempatan melihatnya menyelipkan tangan ke belakang punggung.

Belati itu memantulkan cahaya lampu lebih baik dari jendela ventilasi kotor. Permukaannya halus, sisi matanya sangat tajam, tetapi yang membuatku paling mual adalah bahan yang dipilih sebagai pelapis seluruh permukaannya. Perak.

Bagaimanapun, orang ini menggenggam belati menggunakan dua tangan dengan canggung, seolah ada api yang bisa menyembur kapan saja dari sana jika ia salah memberi perlakuan. Gerakannya tampak seperti belalang sembah ketika beringsut mundur dan menurunkan lutut sampai tanah. Kini, ia berada tepat di bawah salah satu berkas cahaya hingga aku bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

Ia memiliki rambut hitam panjang yang jatuh ke depan bahu dan satu atau dua helai tersangkut di bibirnya. Kulit putih pucatnya sangat kontras dengan warna rambut, memeluk tulang-belulangnya sedemikian ketat hingga ia tampak sangat ceking dan aku dapat melihat dua tulang selangka menyembul di antara kerah sweter hitam longgarnya. Ia mengenakan tidak lebih dari sweter dan celana pendek di atas lutut.

Mata lebarnya tidak pernah melepaskan ujung belati itu, bibirnya gemetar sedikit. Kilap pada permukaan belati berganti-ganti seiring pegangan orang ini yang tidak stabil dan penuh ketakutan.

Aku sudah punya cukup kekuatan untuk melontarkan tubuhku kabur dari apapun yang hendak ia lakukan dengan belati dan aku di hadapannya. Meski otot-ototku terasa membeku setelah tertidur di udara terbuka semalaman, lari beberapa meter saja tidak akan merepotkan.

Belati itu berayun dengan cepat, dari atas ke arahku. Aku berhasil menghela tubuh tepat waktu untuk menghindari cedera parah, tetapi ujung belati tersebut sempat menoreh lenganku dan meninggalkan rasa perih yang menyakitkan. Kausku robek; segaris darah merembes keluar dari kulit yang tergores.

Aku melompat ke mulut gang dengan sedikit tertatih, bercak-bercak kuning menyilaukan memenuhi pandangan. Sambil mengumpat pelan, aku mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, bertanya-tanya berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan darah untuk menyuplai otakku dengan normal lagi.

Penyerangku tergagap melihatku berdiri meski sambil terhuyung-huyung. Dia menghambur ke arahku dengan tebasan-tebasan panik. Sebelum sempat mengenaiku, aku memungut kaleng remuk tidak jauh dari kakiku dan melemparkannya. Kaleng itu terlontar lebih cepat dari dugaanku dan mengenai tepat ke wajahnya. Tampaknya mengenai tempat yang cukup strategis karena ia menjatuhkan belati dan menutup wajah menggunakan dua tangan dengan teriakan melengking.

Aku tidak menoleh lagi saat memaksa kedua kakiku bergerak secepat mungkin meninggalkan gang, dan tidak menunggu berlari ke tempat terbuka. Lagi-lagi aku merasa disorientasi. Orang-orang di sekelilingku berjalan santai dan bercakap-cakap ringan, trotoar padat, lampu berkerlip dari pertokoan, kendaraan melintas cepat di jalan raya.

Aku terkesiap tidak percaya. Kuputar tubuh ke arah layar raksasa yang memenuhi seperempat dinding gedung besar. Layar itu tengah memutar siaran langsung pidato entah-siapa, tapi jam digital mungil di pojokannya-lah yang membuatku tertegun.

Pukul tujuh. Aku tidur selama hampir dua puluh empat jam.

Seseorang menubruk bahuku dari belakang, seorang lagi dari depan. Aku menyelinap ke pelipir trotoar dengan tangan memegang dahi yang rasanya dapat meledak kapan saja. Manusia tidak biasanya tidur selama ini—walaupun tentu saja aku senang, karena ini artinya tinggal 364 hari lagi aku harus berada di dunia mereka. Barangkali aku bisa mencari tempat yang benar-benar hening dan mencoba tidur selama satu atau dua bulan.

Ini mengingatkanku tentang penyerang tadi. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan seketika menemukan rambut panjang berkibaran di antara semua pejalan kaki. Ia mengejarku. Belati sudah berada di genggaman tangannya.

Aku hampir mendorong seorang wanita ke jalan raya ketika berbalik. Ia memelototiku, aku membungkuk minta maaf sekenanya, baru menyadari telah terperangkap di antara sekerumun orang berdiri geming menunggu lampu pejalan kaki berganti hijau. Kendaraan-kendaraan melaju cepat di depan kami tanpa jeda.

Penyerangku semakin dekat. Aku melirik ke trotoar yang menghampar panjang di sebelah kanan. Tidak ada tempat persembunyian di sana; gedung-gedungnya berdiri rapat tanpa celah memadai bagi seorang manusia dewasa.

Suara napasnya yang berhamburan rasanya hanya berjarak sejengkal dari tengkukku ketika lampu hijau menyala. Aku mendesiskan kelegaan dan buru-buru menyalip para penyeberang lainnya. Dia masih berdiri di pinggir trotoar, berjarak beberapa belas orang dariku.

Tapi, perkiraanku dia menyerah mengejar rupanya salah besar. Dia mengangkat kedua tangan di sekitar mulut membentuk corong dan sedikit mencondongkan badan ke depan.

“Hati-hati!!” jeritnya, beberapa orang berhenti berjalan. “Dia,” ia mengacungkan telunjuknya tepat ke arahku, “adalah roh yang berkeliaran!”

Keheningan pekat menyelimuti seluruh jalanan—bahkan sepertinya orang yang berpidato di layar juga bungkam. Semua orang yang sedang menyeberang dari kedua arah menoleh ke arahku secara bersamaan seolah diberi aba-aba. Aku tidak tahu harus merespon hujan perhatian ini atau tuduhan absurd gadis itu.

Mengesampingkan kegilaannya, aku diliputi kepanikan di bawah berpasang-pasang mata yang menatapku tak berkedip. Seorang pemuda menyeruak dari kebekuan pedestrian dan mendadak merangkul pundakku.

“Kawan,” katanya, “jangan syok begitu. Kadang-kadang memang ada orang gila yang menunjuk sembarang orang sebagai roh.”

Aku meneguk ludah. “O-oh, jadi dia..?”

“Yeah, jangan diperhatikan.” Pemuda itu menepuk-nepuk pundakku. “Sampai jumpa, Kawan.”

Bersamaan dengan kepergian pemuda itu ke arah yang berlawanan, keheningan mencair menjadi kebisingan lalu lintas yang biasa. Orang-orang kembali mengobrol dan bergegas menyeberang, beberapa di antara mereka melirikku singkat dengan sorot prihatin. Aku mengikuti mereka ke seberang trotoar, lalu menoleh lagi.

Dari balik arus deras kendaraan, gadis itu menatapku marah.

.

Oke, aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat gadis itu mendadak menyerangku dan berkata aku adalah roh, dan itu sudah cukup menjelaskan bahwa aku sama sekali tidak bisa dijadikan alasannya marah-marah—malahan, seharusnya aku yang marah karena dia menuduhku macam-macam. Anehnya, aku tidak bisa mengenyahkan ekspresi marahnya dari sudut pikiranku, seperti kerak yang mengeras di pinggiran piring kotor.

Bicara soal kerak, aku mulai memahami bagaimana cara manusia bertahan hidup. Setelah lontang-lantung di jalanan sampai pagi, aku melihat kertas lowongan kerja sebagai pencuci piring di sebuah restoran makanan cina. Kelaparan dan membutuhkan tempat tinggal, aku mencegat orang pertama yang muncul di pintu belakang sambil membawa keranjang sampah dan memintanya menerimaku. Rupanya dia adalah pemilik restoran dan aku diterima begitu saja dengan alasan betapa mendesak posisi pencuci piring baginya.

Maka, di sinilah aku sekarang, empat puluh delapan jam sesudah aksi kejar-kejaran itu, mencuci tumpukan mangkuk dan piring yang datang terus-menerus tanpa henti. Tumpukan yang sudah kuselesaikan tidak pernah selesai karena seorang pegawai wanita berwajah masam mengambilnya terus untuk diisi kuah berlemak dan dikembalikan ke pengunjung. Aku bahkan belum berkenalan pada teman-teman kerjaku saking sibuknya.

Di saat seperti ini, pikiranku justru kembali melayang pada Jinki, bertanya-tanya apakah dia sedang duduk di puncak gedung favorit kami sambil memandangi lampu berkerlap-kerlip dengan cantik di bawah kakinya. Ataukah dia sedang mencabut nyawa seseorang? Kudengar dari gosip tidak acuh pegawai lainnya ada kecelakaan beruntun tidak jauh dari sini.

Entah berapa lama yang kuhabiskan berdiri di depan bak cuci piring, membasuh piring-piring dan menggosok spons sekenanya ke permukaan berminyaknya. Beberapa jam lalu, pemilik restoran memuji kecekatanku dan bertanya apakah aku pernah bekerja serupa di suatu tempat sebelum ini. Aku hanya tersenyum. Pencabut nyawa memiliki tingkat intelegensia lebih tinggi dari manusia.

Sudah hampir tengah malam saat tumpukan peralatan makan terakhir diletakkan di sisiku dan suara berisik pintu terali ditarik menutup. Pegawai wanita berwajah masam tadi sedang mengelap konter di belakangku, seorang lagi menutup stoples-stoples dan lemari penyimpanan. Beberapa orang menyapu bagian utama restoran dan hanya bunyi ‘srik srik’ yang terdengar. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah semua pekerja memang seharusnya hening begini.

Satu per satu dari mereka memasukkan kartu ke alat di dekat pintu, kemudian bergegas keluar. Sepertinya hanya aku yang tertinggal. Aku mengeringkan tanganku—yang sekarang sudah keriput dan rasanya kehilangan semua pengisinya—dan berlalu ke ruang pegawai. Tertinggal seorang pemuda yang sedang berganti baju, yang begitu melihatku segera membungkuk canggung dan cabut. Aneh.

Pandanganku jatuh pada lengan seragam yang digulung sampai siku, dan luka lebar di sana menganga kosong. Tidak seburuk awal aku mendapatkannya dan tidak lagi mengeluarkan darah, tetapi tidak bisa diabaikan begitu saja. Aku melepas atasan terlebih dulu untuk memperhatikan luka itu, yang meski terbuka dan tampak parah tetapi tidak sesakit luka kecil di pergelangan tangan tempo hari. Sepertinya aku sudah kebal terhadap perak.

Pekik terkejut dari ambang pintu membuatku mendongak cepat. Seorang gadis sudah membalikkan badan dengan kedua tangan menutupi wajah. Telinganya merah padam.

“Maaf, maaf! Aku tidak tahu kau ada di sini. Kupikir semua orang sudah pergi dan—dan aku hanya bermaksud mengembalikan barang yang kupinjam,” cerocosnya, lanjutannya tidak kuperhatikan karena aku sedang memetakan mengapa dia harus panik seperti itu.

Oh, tentu saja. Aku kan telanjang dada.

Tanpa suara kusambar kaus lengan panjang dengan sebelah lengan sobek itu dari dalam loker dan mengenakannya. Aku menggantung seragam di dalam loker, kemudian menyadari betapa kosong wilayah teritoriku. Aku memang tidak punya apa-apa sih, bahkan tempat tinggal pun tidak ada.

Aku melintasi gadis yang masih menutup wajah itu dan berdeham pelan di sampingnya sebagai pemberitahuan sebelum mengarah ke pintu belakang. Yang perlu kupikirkan sekarang adalah di mana aku harus tidur—

“Ah, kau!” gadis itu menjerit. Aku menoleh dan melebarkan mata.

Tidak mungkin salah, itu adalah gadis yang sama dengan yang mencoba menyerangku kemarin malam. Dia tampak normal dengan seragam restoran kebesaran dan bando di puncak kepalanya yang menarik rambutnya ke belakang hingga dahinya terekspos lebar. Paling tidak kedua tangannya kosong.

“Kenapa kau di sini? Kau mengikutiku?” tuduhnya sambil berderap ke arahku. Aku mengerjapkan mata.

“Apa?”

“Kau sudah mempermalukanku kemarin dan sekarang kau belum puas? Bah!”

Aku menarik kesimpulan dia adalah gadis bersuara keras dan berakal pendek. “Permisi,” kataku kalem, “tapi itu adalah kesalahanmu. Aku sedang tidur dan kau mendadak berusaha membunuhku.”

“Itu karena kau adalah roh!” bentaknya sambil menusuk dadaku dengan telunjuk. “Kau roh segar yang menjelma sebagai manusia dan menipu mereka semua!”

Teorinya sangat absurd hingga aku hanya bisa tersenyum prihatin. Ia memelototiku marah.

“Kau pernah melihat roh seperti itu sebelumnya? Menjelma sebagai manusia, berjalan-jalan, dan bekerja sebagai pencuci piring?” Aku menyugar rambut ke belakang karena poni mulai membuat mataku gatal, tapi gadis itu malah tidak berkedip melihatku. “Kalau aku benar-benar roh, aku akan melakukan hal yang lebih keren.”

“Tapi—tapi kau…” ia menggumam dengan suara mencicit. “Kau mati di gang itu. Kulitmu sepucat mayat dan kau tidak bergerak sama sekali—”

“Kau tidak pernah lihat orang tidur, ya?” potongku masam. Ia mengedip-ngedipkan mata bingung. “Aku sedang tidur dan kau membangunkanku dan—oh, lihat ini.” Aku menunjukkan robekan di bajuku serta luka yang mengintip di baliknya. “Bagaimana kau akan bertanggung jawab?”

“Astaga,” gumamnya. “Astaga, astaga. Bagaimana bisa—aku hanya... ya ampun, kupikir—”

Aku sudah menduga dia bakal menyesal—atau setidaknya kebingungan—karena teorinya dipatahkan secara mutlak, tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengantisipasi ledakan tangis yang mendadak bergaung di sekitar ruang ganti. Suaranya begitu intens dan memilukan. Aku terpana selama beberapa saat.

Ia berjongkok, wajah tersembunyi di celah antara lutut dan dada, dan terisak-isak lebih hebat lagi. Tiba-tiba aku ingat perkataan pemuda di jalan kemarin, tentang orang gila yang berhalusinasi sebagai pembasmi roh dan sebagainya, dan gambaran itu rasanya begitu cocok bagi gadis ini.

Seolah hendak menambahkan kerepotanku, pintu manajer terjeblak terbuka dan pemilik restoran menghambur keluar. Ia menatap kami bergantian, menanyaiku dengan matanya yang kecil tapi aku hanya menggeleng inosen. Perhatiannya segera beralih pada si gadis yang masih sesenggukan.

“Soojung, ada apa?”

“Panggil aku Krystal!” bentak si gadis serak. Lalu, dia menangis lagi. “Ini salahku. Ini salahku. Aku tidak akan termaafkan.”

Iba kepada pemilik restoran, aku menghentikan usaha canggungnya menghentikan tangisan itu. “Biar aku saja. Ini gara-gara aku.”

“Tapi tadi kau bilang—”

“Aku menolak pernyataan cintanya. Bayar saja aku dan beristirahatlah, Tuan.”

Mungkin karena bingung atau memang itulah tugasnya, ia memberiku amplop bayaran harian yang kuterima dengan senang hati. Aku meyakinkan melalui pandangan mata bahwa semua akan teratasi sebelum polisi datang—entahlah, siapa tahu seseorang menyangka ada penyiksaan di sini.

Sesudah pemilik restoran kembali ke ruangannya dengan penuh tanya, aku berjongkok di sisi si gadis. Perlahan, aku menyibak rambut itu ke belakang telinganya.

“Diamlah, kepalaku hampir pecah mendengarnya.”

“I-ini salahku. Aku akan dipecat. Oh sial, sial. Aku akan dipecat,” isaknya terbata sambil menggusak wajah ke tempurung lutut. Alisku terangkat tinggi-tinggi.

“Setelah kebaikan hatinya menanyaimu apa yang terjadi?”

“Bukan dia, brengsek!” ia membentak keras-keras dan aku tertegun. “O-oleh bosku. Bos yang asli.”

“Huh?”

Dia mengangkat kepala, mata merah yang sembab menatapku tajam-tajam. Aku menyadari kaleng itu meninggalkan luka gores di pangkal hidungnya. “Aku adalah pembasmi roh. Salah tangkap adalah kesalahan terbesar yang tidak termaafkan.”

“Oh ya? Bagus, dong.”

Krystal merengut. “Aku bakal dipecat.”

“Kau kan sudah kerja di sini. Lagi pula, aku tidak yakin kau bisa menangkap roh dengan benar,” kataku santai. “Roh bukan sesuatu yang harus kau perlakukan kasar—mereka perlu dibimbing agar bisa pergi meninggalkan dunia dengan damai.”

“Apa?”

Aku menoleh ke arahnya. “Apanya yang apa?”

“Yang kau bicarakan tadi,” ia memicingkan mata, “bagaimana kau bisa tahu sebanyak itu tentang roh?”

Oh sial. “Bukankah itu pengetahuan umum?” Aku tertawa gugup. “Semua orang tahu roh semakin sulit ditangani berumur lebih dari seminggu di dunia manusia.”

“Tidak, tidak semua orang tahu,” katanya, masih dengan picingan mata. Ia beringsut mendekat dan aku belingsatan karena mundur ketika jongkok cukup sulit. “Biasanya hanya pembasmi roh yang tahu.”

“O-oh, berarti aku dengar dari teman.”

“Kami tidak boleh mengatakan apapun pada orang awam.” Ujung sepatu kami sudah bersentuhan. Hanya perlu sundulan kecil untuk bisa menyentuh dahinya dengan milikku—tapi aku tidak akan melakukannya, maaf saja.

“Kau tahu, ini artinya hanya satu hal,” bisiknya serius. Tangisnya sudah tidak berbekas kecuali mata sembab dan hidung merah.

Aku melompat berdiri, pundakku terbentur pinggiran konter yang membuatku meringis nyeri. Ia mengikutiku. Tingginya tidak lebih dari hidungku, tapi dongakan itu justru menciptakan kesan lebih menakutkan dari seharusnya.

“Tidak berarti apa-apa,” kataku.

“Yeah, kau tidak perlu mengartikan apapun karena segalanya sudah jelas.” Ia menyambar tanganku dan menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangannya. Aku menggeleng cepat. “Kau tidak perlu menyangkalnya,” ia berkata sambil tersenyum keibuan.

“Tidak, ini salah paham—”

“Partner,” perutku melilit mendengarnya, “kau adalah salah satu dari kami. Pembasmi roh.”

Pemilik restoran keluar lagi dari ruangannya dan kini tersenyum lebar melihat kami.

“Kau berubah pikiran, eh, Taemin?” Ia mengedipkan sebelah mata. “Soojung adalah gadis baik. Jaga dia dengan benar, oke?”

_Yup, I’m screwed_.


	9. Chapter 9

Entah bagaimana, aku berakhir tidur bersama Krystal.

 _Well_ , tidak benar-benar bersama sih. Paling tidak kami berada di sauna yang sama, tetapi dalam ruangan yang berbeda. Aku tidak—atau belum—punya tempat tinggal sedangkan Krystal tidak mau melepaskanku setelah segala omong kosong tentang pembasmi roh di depan ruang ganti restoran semalam. Dia berkeras mengikutiku karena aku adalah ‘pemilik bakat yang belum tereksplorasi’ dan khawatir bakal kabur darinya. Dalam satu hal, dia benar. Rasanya aku bisa kabur kapan saja.

Kami baru bertemu di pagi hari, ketika aku menyeruput minuman dan Krystal terhuyung-huyung memesan sarapan. Dengan iri aku melihatnya makan.

“Apa rencanamu hari ini?” tanyanya dengan mulut penuh, mata masih setengah terpejam.

“Kerja,” jawabku. “Kerja dan kerja. Aku butuh uang.”

Ia menelan dengan bantuan air mineral. “Hidup memang susah, ya? Orang-orang muda seperti kita harus kerja sepanjang hari hanya untuk membayar tagihan. Tidak pernah senang-senang.”

Aku mengerjapkan mata. “Apa menyewa tempat tinggal semahal itu?”

“Tentu saja!” Ia mengibaskan sumpit ke udara sambil mengunyah lagi. “Listrik, air, tidak ada yang gratis. Jangan lupakan perabot jika kau mau hidup layak. Iuran bulanan— _it’s all bullshit_.”

“Ya?”

Krystal tampak seperti anak kecil yang kedapatan mengumpat oleh ibunya. “Er, maksudku berat sekali. Hidup ini sangat berat.”

“Mungkin artinya aku harus menginap di sauna tiap malam,” gumamku pelan, sendu. Seandainya masih bisa, aku akan melejit ke puncak gedung dan tinggal di sana. Sayang sekali manusia menemukan hal semacam legal dan tidak legal.

“Tunggu, ini artinya kau tidak punya tempat tinggal?” celetuk Krystal. Aku mendongak. “Dari mana asalmu? Kau imigran gelap?”

“Bukan, aku hanya—” aku berhenti sejenak, berpikir, “tidak ingat apapun. Yang kutahu, aku tidak bisa kembali ke tempat asalku.”

“Kau amnesia?” tanya Krystal dengan mata melebar antusias. Sepertinya gagasan bahwa orang amnesia yang biasanya hanya muncul di drama berada di depan hidungnya sungguh menyenangkan buatnya.

“Uh, mungkin saja.”

“Kenapa tidak bilang?!” jeritnya sambil membanting sumpit ke meja. Beberapa pengunjung sauna menoleh kaget. “Pantas saja kau tidak tahu kenapa bisa mengerti banyak soal roh! Karena kau adalah pembasmi roh yang amnesia!”

Aku menggaruk noda di meja karena tidak bisa membungkam mulutnya tanpa terlihat abusif di mata orang lain. “Hmm, bisa jadi.”

Krystal mendadak menghambur ke wanita penjaga kantin dan memesan satu lagi. Aku melihat nampannya sendiri yang masih seperempat tersisa dan tidak bisa berhenti berpikir betapa serakah seorang manusia.

Tetapi gadis itu tidak melahap pesanan kedua, melainkan meletakkannya di hadapanku. Kepulan nasi yang harum berada tepat di depan hidungku. Permukaan sup yang keruh memicu gemuruh dalam perutku.

“Aku mentraktirmu. Makanlah yang banyak!” katanya ceria sambil duduk lagi di tempatnya. Aku terperangah, hampir merasa terharu. Bagaimanapun, ia salah mengartikan ekspresiku dan meraih sendok dari samping mangkuk, menyendok nasi dan menjejalkannya ke mulutku. “Jangan sungkan. Kita adalah partner.”

Meski terharu, aku tetap memutar bola mata. “Kau masih menganggap aku partnermu?”

“Tentu saja! Semua pembasmi roh adalah keluarga,” balasnya riang sambil tersenyum lebar. Sekilas, aku merasa akan banyak laki-laki yang menyukainya jika ia terus-menerus tersenyum seperti itu.

“Tapi aku bukan pembasmi roh,” gumamku sambil menyeruput sup. Aku menyendok lagi.

“Ya, kau _adalah_ pembasmi roh,” bantah Krystal keras kepala. “Kemarin kau sudah menunjukkan sedikit pengetahuanmu, yang aku yakin masih banyak yang tersisa di kepalamu.”

“Aku amnesia,” kataku, yang rupanya kedengaran menggelikan jika diucapkan.

“Aku yakin bagian itu tidak ikut terlupakan,” Krystal berkeras. “Aku yakin pengetahuanmu tentang roh masih utuh seperti semula”. Aku mengembuskan napas berat dan menurunkan tangan ke meja, masih menggenggam sendok.

“Kenapa kau sangat memaksa sih?” Sebelum dijawab, aku melanjutkan, “Aku yakin ini bukan sekadar masalah keluarga atau omong kosong itu. Kau sedang merencanakan sesuatu, ya kan?”

Meski pada awalnya hanya menebak, wajahnya menjadi merah padam. Ia gelagapan menyambar gelas dan berusaha menenggak isinya. Bagian depan kaus merah mudanya terkena tetesan air yang luput dari bibir. Lagi-lagi aku memutar bola mata.

“B-bodoh, mana mungkin kan.” Ia mengelap bibir menggunakan punggung tangan. “Tentu saja aku ingin membantu dengan tulus dan sepenuh hati. Aku tidak bermaksud mengajakmu berkomplot untuk—”

Mataku menyipit. “Berkomplot untuk?”

Krystal tampak ingin menyangkal, tetapi kemudian ia memejamkan mata dan mengembuskan napas. Ketika membuka mata lagi, ia kelihatan malu sekaligus berharap. Kedua tangannya bertumpu pada paha hingga tubuhnya tegak.

“Anu, kau tahu kan… aku hampir dipecat. Jadi, kalau bisa…” Ia melirik ke arahku. Aku menunggunya berbicara. “Kuharap kita bisa bekerja sama. ”

“Tidak,” jawabku cepat, tanpa berpikir. “Tidak,” kataku lagi sebelum ia berkata-kata. “Aku tidak mau bekerja sama dengan siapapun dalam bentuk apapun.”

“Kenapa?” tuntutnya sambil memberengut. “Aku sudah membelikanmu sarapan! Memangnya itu kurang?”

“Kalau kau berpikir aku bisa dibeli dengan sarapan, berarti kau salah besar,” tukasku ketus. Beberapa pengunjung sauna yang duduk tidak jauh dari kami melirik penasaran.

“Kau mau apa lagi? Uang?” Ia menggebrak meja saat berdiri—menarik lebih banyak perhatian—dan mencabut dompet dari sakunya. Semua koin dan lembaran-lembaran bernominal berjatuhan di atas meja, langsung menggelinding atau berayun sejenak di udara. “Jangan sok jual mahal!”

Orang-orang mulai saling berbisik, terutama karena aku tidak kunjung memberikan reaksi.

Pada akhirnya, setelah penantian tegang beberapa detik, aku ikut berdiri dengan gerakan lambat-lambat. Hanya meja yang memisahkan kami dengan aku menjulang beberapa sentimeter di atasnya.

“Apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya?” tanyaku rendah. Beberapa gadis muda diam-diam mengeluarkan ponsel dan mengarahkan kamera kepada kami. “Bekerja sama? Atau kau hanya ingin menyelamatkan bokongmu dari pemecatan?”

Krystal terkesiap. Wanita tua yang tampaknya penjaga sauna mulai bergerak dari balik konter.

“Kalau tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan lagi, aku bakal pergi.” Aku menyambar gelas air mineral dan menenggak isinya seperti minum bir. “Sampai jumpa di restoran.”

Aku melangkah dari kursi, mendapati lirikan orang-orang ketika berbalik meninggalkan meja. Hanya sesaat setelah itu, aku mendengar derit kursi serta derap langkah kaki, kemudian sesuatu menyergapku punggungku.

Aku tertegun menemukan dua tangan saling kunci di perutku. Baru kusadari, setelah menangkap napas terentak dan sayup-sayup, “Ooh,” pelan dari sekitarku, bahwa Krystal sedang memelukku dari belakang. Pelipisnya menempel pada punggung dan aku bisa merasakan napasnya juga memburu.

“Oke, aku mengaku!” Tapi dia tetap berteriak. “Aku hanya tidak ingin dipecat dari sana, jadi kumohon bantu aku. Tidak ada tempat lain yang mau menerimaku lagi, aku tidak bisa melepaskan yang ini! Kumohon!”

Selama beberapa saat, aku memikirkan kata-katanya. Bagaimanapun, pemikiranku jauh dari konteks iba atau simpatik. Aku teringat sejumlah uang yang dengan mudah dilemparkan padaku, yang masih teronggok di atas meja.

Orang-orang lagi menghentikan napas begitu aku berbalik sambil tetap memegangi kedua tangannya. Krystal mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata melihatku menjulang di hadapannya.

“Tidak gratis,” kataku pelan.

“Apapun! Akan kuberikan apapun!” Kemudian, ia tampak ragu. “Tapi jangan terlalu banyak. Aku juga perlu untuk kelangsungan hidupku sendiri.”

“Aku tidak minta uang,” balasku ringan. “ Kau tahu kan, aku tidak punya tempat tinggal. Aku juga tidak ingat di mana rumahku sebelum ini.”

Matanya melebar. “Maksudmu—”

“Benar, aku terpaksa menginap di rumahmu selama beberapa saat.”

Ia mendorong dadaku dengan kedua tangan sekuat tenaga. “Brengsek! Mesum! Bagaimana bisa aku mengizinkan seorang laki-laki tinggal bersamaku? Dan kau sebut dirimu laki-laki?”

“Aku tidak pernah bilang aku laki-laki.”

“Apa?”

“Lupakan,” cetusku sambil melipat tangan di depan dada. “Kita sudah cukup membuat keributan di sini. Jawab saja, ya atau tidak. Kita selesaikan dengan cepat.”

Anehnya, Krystal masih berpikir keras. Bukankah gadis biasa akan tegas-tegas menolak seorang laki-laki tinggal di rumahnya? Bagaimanapun, aku menunggu dengan sabar. Siapa tahu ia setuju.

“Oke,” katanya kemudian, yang membuatku melebarkan mata. “Asal kau bisa membantuku tetap berada di organisasi.”

“Oh, itu urusan mudah,” dustaku, kendati tidak memiliki bayangan sama sekali perihal pembasmi roh. Persetan.

Gadis itu berbalik kembali ke meja dan memunguti uangnya. “Kita bertemu di restoran nanti,” katanya dari balik bahu. “Kau hanya boleh pergi ke apartemenku setelahnya.”

Satu masalah sudah selesai.

~~~

Entah kenapa, kami menjadi pusat perhatian di restoran siang harinya. Barangkali pemilik restoran keparat itu sudah menyebarkan gosip berdasarkan apa yang dia lihat kemarin malam. Wanita berwajah masam semakin terlihat masam dan pemuda ketakutan yang kutemui di ruang ganti kemarin tidak pernah memandangiku tanpa tatapan kagum.

“Kau baru bekerja tiga hari di sini,” bisik si pemuda ketika ia mengambil persediaan kecap. Aku sudah berupaya mencari _nametag_ -nya, tapi kami yang bekerja di dapur tidak memiliki hal seperti itu. “Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan Krystal?”

“Wajah tampan!” serobot si wanita dari belakangku sambil membanting tumpukan peralatan makan di sampingku. Hanya karena terbuat dari melamin mereka bisa menyelamatkannya dari ancaman dipecat. “Kalau kau tampan sedikit saja, gadis-gadis akan datang padamu.”

Aku merengut tidak suka. Si pemuda kehilangan kepercayaan dirinya gara-gara hinaan implisit itu sedangkan si wanita tidak terlihat menyesal sama sekali. “Kenapa sih dia?” cibirku. “Kau juga tampan kok. Aku menyukaimu.”

Maksudku hanya ingin menghibur, tetapi wajah pemuda itu mendadak merah padam. Ia geragapan mengambili botol-botol kecap, hampir tersandung tali sepatunya sendiri, dan bergegas pergi. Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang salah dari ucapanku.

Seseorang lagi-lagi menambahkan tumpukan mangkuk kotor. Aku menoleh keberatan, dan hanya dipertemukan dengan wajah Krystal. Gadis itu tampak tegang dan ketakutan.

“Di luar,” gumamnya. “Ada orang berkelahi.”

“Umm, jadi?”

“Kau tidak mengerti.”

“Bagaimana bisa aku mengerti kalau seharian terperangkap di antara cucian?”

Krystal meniup ujung-ujung poninya. “Pokoknya mereka kelihatan aneh. Aku hanya lihat sekilas, sih, tapi sepertinya sama sekali tidak baik—tampaknya berbahaya sekali.”

“Huh?”

Menjawab pertanyaanku, mendadak jendela lebar yang menjadi partisi antara dapur dan ruang utama dipecahkan oleh sebuah kursi yang dilemparkan begitu saja. Secara insingtif aku meraih Krystal ke dekapan dan memutarnya hingga punggungku yang menghadap hujan pecahan kaca tersebut. Aku menarik napas cepat. Rasa perih yang menancap di punggungku terasa asing sekaligus mengerikan.

“Astaga, astaga,” bisik Krystal gemetaran, kedua tangannya mencengkeram bagian depan seragamku. “A-apa yang terjadi?”

Secara instan, restoran menjadi kekacauan. Teriakan di manapun, orang-orang berlarian, bunyi benda pecah semakin berlanjut, barang-barang jatuh ke lantai… Hanya karena kami berada di sudut terjauh dapur, aku tidak bisa memastikan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi yang jelas bukan sesuatu yang baik.

Aku mematikan keran (karena ya, aku tahu airnya masih mengucur), kemudian membimbing Krystal ke pintu belakang yang berada tidak terlalu jauh dari bak cuci piring. Seseorang melompat masuk saat aku mendapati pintunya terkunci. Krystal, yang memelukku ketakutan, mengeluarkan jeritan tertahan ke pundakku. Aku ikut menoleh.

Tabung pemadam kebakaran darurat melayang ke arah kami. Aku menjatuhkan tubuh kami berdua ke lantai; tabung itu menubruk pintu dengan derak keras dan meninggalkan bekas pesok yang dalam di sana.

Sepasang kaki muncul di balik meja. Kupastikan itu pelakunya, tapi aku tidak bisa bertindak begitu saja. Tidak ketika penyebab kekacauan sama sekali bukan manusia.

Mata batinku dapat melihat roh yang meliuk tidak beraturan di balik raga tersebut, yang bahkan kakinya terlihat terpuntir ke arah yang salah. Aku perlahan menaikkan pandangan, merasakan ketakutan ganjil memuncak sampai kepala menemukan sepasang mata kosong yang balas menatapku tanpa ekspresi.

Jika yang satu itu tampak bodoh, mayat hidup lain datang sambil melompati meja dengan keluwesan menggelisahkan. Ia tertawa-tawa histeris, kepalanya miring tidak wajar dan separuh wajahnya termakan mikroba pembusuk. Bagaimanapun, ia tahu betapa berharga pisau ikan di meja bagi perusak sepertinya.

“Krys—Krystal…” bisikku, baru sadar suaraku pun bergetar. “Aku akan mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Kau bisa mencoba membuka pintu itu?”

Krystal menangis tanpa suara. “Bagaimana caranya? A-apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak—”

Aku menunjuk tabung pemadam kebakaran menggunakan lirikan mata. “Kau bisa membuat kita menjadi santapan mereka kalau tidak mau bekerja sama.” Perlahan, kulepaskan cengkeramannya dari bajuku. “Hantam pintu sekuat dan secepat yang kau bisa. Jangan menoleh ke belakang dan jangan berhenti sampai pintu terbuka, oke?”

Gemetaran, ia mengangguk. Aku membiarkannya merangkak terlebih dulu untuk meraih tabung logam sebelum melompat berdiri.

Mengejutkanku, total ada enam raga yang berkeliaran di dalam dapur, sebelumnya bermain dengan stoples acar atau melempar-lempar telur mentah ke dinding hingga aku menarik perhatian mereka semua secara sekaligus. Pemandangan kulit membusuk dan organ menggelantung itu membuatku mual.

Aku mengatur napas beberapa kali, kemudian menyambar pisau pertama yang berada dalam jangkauan tangan. Pisau itu hanya sedetik berada di tanganku, detik berikutnya telah terlontar ke kepala salah satu manusia-roh yang berada paling jauh dariku.

Pisau menancap tepat di tengah dahi. Ia terhuyung ke belakang sejenak, sebelum kehilangan keseimbangan dan sepenuhnya tumbang. Raganya menimpa meja saji dan semua piring di sana bergelontang dengan bunyi berisik. Dia mendarat di lantai dengan _topping_ potongan kubis dan kuah sup merah.

Krystal masih belum bisa menyeimbangkan tabung seberat empat belas kilogram di kedua tangannya.

Manusia-roh lincah yang sudah memegang pisau ikan di tangannya mendesis, kemudian melompat ke arahku. Aku mencuri beberapa pisau makan sekaligus dari rak pengering, memasang kuda-kuda agar dapat menancapkan salah satunya segera setelah manusia-roh tersebut mendarat di hadapanku. Aku berhasil melakukannya, dan aku sengaja membidik matanya. Dia menjerit sambil memegangi wajah.

Sekalipun tumbang, situasi ini tidak seperti film mafia dimana anak buah akan selamanya tumbang setelah satu pukulan ringan di wajah. Dua manusia-roh yang masing-masing kuhadiahi pisau kini mulai merangkak berdiri lagi, yang lain berduyun-duyun menghampiriku.

Aku beringsut ke sudut terjauh dari pintu belakang, sesekali melirik Krystal yang baru berhasil mengangkat tabung pemadam kebakaran. Ketika ia mulai memukulkannya ke pintu, seorang manusia-roh menarik sebelah tanganku. Aku menghunjamkan pisau ke pangkal bahunya, menariknya lagi karena aku tidak bisa menghamburkan senjata dengan ceroboh.

Manusia-roh yang pada awalnya memberi kami tabung pemadam kebakaran, kini mengangkat panci besar berisi sup kacang. Barangkali dulunya dia adalah binaragawan atau tukang angkut, yang jelas dia punya kekuatan fisik yang besar. Panci itu tidak mengenaiku, terima kasih pada beban beratnya yang membuatnya hanya terlontar sekian meter dari si pelempar. Untung saja tidak ada dari mereka yang memiliki otak untuk bisa berpikir sedikit masuk akal saja.

Tetapi mereka tetap lincah. Sebelum sempat kuketahui, aku telah disergap oleh lima manusia-roh, kesemuanya mengincar bagian tubuhku. Aku melirik Krystal dan terkesiap.

Manusia-roh keenam sedang tersaruk-saruk ke arahnya.

“Krystal!” teriakku sebelum sempat dicegah. Seseorang meraih wajahku, aku menendang selangkangannya dengan geram. Yang lain mulai menggerayangi tanganku, menahanku dalam posisi yang sama sekali tidak menguntungkan.

Manusia-roh keenam itu membayangi punggung Krystal, tapi gadis itu tidak menoleh. Tidak karena aku menyuruhnya begitu. Sayangnya tangan membusuk tersebut sudah hendak meraih uraian rambut panjang Krystal.

Aku merasakan kepanikan menguasai seluruh sistem tubuh. Tanganku terulur di antara kepala-kepala yang bernafsu ingin memakanku—atau apapun keinginan mereka—dan aku memusatkan perhatian pada manusia-roh di belakang Krystal.

Sepintas hanya terasa seperti arus pendek listrik, kemudian aku merasakan kekuatan besar terlontar dari telapak tanganku yang menghadap depan. Detik berikutnya, manusia-roh itu sudah menggelepar di lantai.

Aku masih mampu melakukan tembakan energi dan itu membuatku tercengang.

Mendadak cahaya terang menyeruak. Awalnya berupa kisi tipis, kemudian semakin lebar dan lebar. Krystal menoleh dengan mata membelalak seolah tidak percaya dapat membuka pintu itu dengan kekuatannya sendiri.

Tapi ekspresi leganya seketika berubah penuh teror melihatku dikerumuni manusia-roh yang menggeram-geram.

“Partner!!” ia menjerit syok, sebelah kakinya sudah berada di udara luar.

“Keluarlah duluan— _shit_!” Aku menebaskan pisau miniku ke tangan-tangan yang terulur. “Aku akan menyusul nanti!”

“Tidak—tidak!”

Seseorang berhasil menjatuhkanku ke lantai, tapi di saat kupikir aku akan dijemput pencabut nyawa (yang kutemukan sedikit ironis), semua manusia-roh mendadak menghentikan kegiatannya. Mereka, dengan keserempakan mencengangkan, menoleh bersamaan keluar dapur.

Kebingungan, aku mengikuti arah pandang mereka. Puncak-puncak kepala beriringan melewati dapur menuju suatu tempat.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang koloni mereka rencanakan di luar sana, tapi ini memberiku kesempatan untuk melontarkan tembakan lain ke kompor di seberang ruangan.

“Krystal, keluar!”

“Tidak—”

“ _Sekarang_!”

Desisan di atas kompor berubah menjadi desingan, kemudian ledakan yang menerbangkan stoples-stoples dan menjatuhkan semua piring yang sudah kucuci menggetarkan seisi restoran. Tangan-tangan yang memegangiku terlepas. Asap mengepul hebat.

Aku memaksa diriku berdiri dan, menembus asap, berlari ke arah pintu. Krystal merenggut lenganku ke samping, dan ia membanting pintu menutup pintu kembali. Entah sejak kapan ia menemukan troli yang biasanya digunakan mengangkut bahan-bahan mentah ke dapur untuk mengganjal pintu.

Aku tidak sempat melihat apa yang mereka kerjakan di dalam.

“K-kau baik-baik saja?” bisiknya gemetaran. Ledakan tadi telah meruntuhkan sebagian dinding dapur. Asap menjejak ke langit. Sayup-sayup, alarm pertanda kebakaran berdenting panik dan semburan air lamat-lamat terdengar dari dalam dapur.

Aku mulai terbatuk-batuk, punggung mendadak gemetaran. Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak menghirup asap.

“Kita—kita pulang sekarang?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Tanganku berguncang hebat saat menyeka bekas jelaga di pipi. Krystal mengalungkan lenganku yang lain ke lehernya.

“Bagaimana ledakan tadi bisa terjadi?” tanyanya setengah menggumam, syok menggelantung pekat dalam suaranya. Kami tidak memedulikan ambulans dan truk pemadam kebakaran yang mulai memadati pintu masuk restoran.

“Entahlah. Aku hampir mati di dalam sana.”

Krystal menggenggam tanganku yang ada di pundaknya. “Kupikir kau sudah mati. Aku sangat takut saat tidak bisa membuka pintu tadi.”

Mendadak aku merasa sesuatu yang gaib menyergapku dari belakang, meremas jantungku dengan begitu kuat hingga aku hampir kehabisan napas. Aku menoleh ke belakang, pada lantai dua restoran tersebut.

Ada hal lain yang terjadi di sana.

“Partner?” Krystal mengerutkan kening melihatku berhenti berjalan. “Ada apa?”

“Pergilah lebih dulu.”

“Huh?!”

Aku menarik tanganku dari bahunya. “Aku perlu mengecek beberapa hal. Jangan menoleh ke belakang, oke?”

Krystal terpaku. Aku berbalik dan berlari kembali ke restoran.


	10. Minho

Seorang polisi berseragam memberi hormat ketika Minho merunduk melewati pita kuning dan berjalan ke lokasi porak-poranda tersebut. Api sudah berhasil dipadamkan dan kini menyisakan kepulan asap hitam pekat di atas tumpukan puing-puing. Meja terguling, kursi terbalik. Beberapa ornamen bergaya Cina pecah berkeping-keping di lantai berbercak kehitaman. Vas dari tanah liat terguling dan pecah menjadi dua bagian, tanah yang berada di dalamnya longsor ke separuh ambang pintu dan tanaman hijaunya tergeletak lunglai.

Perhatiannya beralih pada pemilik restoran yang membuntuti dengan gugup di belakangnya. “Kapan kau mengetahui ada yang tidak beres?”

“Sore hari. Pegawaiku melihat seorang laki-laki mendadak mengoceh di depan pintu. Ketika ia menegurnya,” pria tegap berwajah sendu itu memejamkan mata sejenak, “laki-laki tidak dikenal itu menyerangnya.”

“Menyerang begitu saja?”

“Ya, pegawaiku yang lain hampir terlibat perkelahian dengan laki-laki itu, tapi mendadak segerombol orang lain menyerbu restoran. Semua pengunjung berlarian keluar. Kekacauan terjadi.”

Minho mengerutkan kening. Segerombol orang yang dimaksud pria itu jelas-jelas mayat hidup, tapi bagaimana dan dari mana orang-orang itu datang masih belum dapat dilacak. Serta ke mana mereka bersembunyi sekarang. Meski seisi kota telah diperingatkan untuk tidak keluar dari rumah setelah malam gelap, ancaman akan tetap menyelimuti jika mereka tidak dapat ditemukan.

“A-ada kamera pengawas, mungkin Anda bisa melihatnya?” Pemilik restoran berkata sambil menuding pintu tertutup bergantungan ‘Staff Only’ di dekat konter kasir. Minho mengangguk.

“Kau ada di sini saat orang-orang itu datang?” tanya Minho saat mereka melewati akuarium yang anehnya tetap utuh dan benderang. Kerumunan ikan berenang-renang riang di antara karang imitasi.

“Tidak, aku berada di rumah istriku sesiangan ini.” Pria itu sedikit gemetar saat berusaha memasukkan anak kunci ke lubang pintu. Barangkali ia masih syok dengan restorannya yang berubah menjadi kapal pecah, tetapi keberadaan Minho yang menjulang di belakangnya juga menguarkan aura intimidasi yang cukup kental.

“Jaraknya cukup jauh?”

“Setengah jam dari sini.”

Minho mengangguk-angguk tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut, alih-alih segera memusatkan perhatian pada monitor yang menampilkan gambar kelabu berbintik-bintik. Dari sudutnya, mungkin kamera pengawas diletakkan di atas salah satu pilar yang menyangga restoran. Pemilik restoran mempercepat rekaman sampai jam digital kecil di sudut monitor menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam.

Awalnya, restoran tampak damai. Sepasang kekasih masuk, seorang pria kantoran bersetelan jas keluar. Perempuan muda berada di balik kasir dan sedang mengatur menu-menu yang sudah dilaminating di dudukan bening di depan mesin kasir. Lantas, perempuan itu menoleh ke arah pintu dan tidak menoleh selama beberapa saat.

“Diakah yang kau maksud?” tanya Minho. Pemilik restoran mengangguk sedih.

Perempuan itu menyelinap keluar dari balik konter dan berjalan ke arah pintu, menghilang dari jangkauan kamera. Lantas, pengunjung yang berada di sudut kamera mengangkat tangan ke depan mulut dengan tatapan syok tertuju ke luar. Beberapa orang berdiri dari meja menuju pintu, tetapi seorang laki-laki muda berseragam pelayan menyibak kerumunan itu dan ikut menghilang dari kamera.

“Itu yang kubilang hampir memukul balik si laki-laki aneh,” celetuk pemilik restoran.

Semakin banyak orang yang mengerumuni pintu, beberapa tetap di meja atau malah melenggang keluar dengan santai, tetapi mendadak saja mereka bersemburat mundur. Alasannya baru terlihat sedetik kemudian: segerombol orang dengan cara jalan aneh menyerbu masuk ke restoran. Salah satunya menendang vas di samping pintu tanpa tedeng aling-aling; Minho teringat tanaman dan tanah yang berceceran di lantai.

Kemudian kekacauan pecah. Orang-orang itu menyingkirkan apa saja yang ada di meja, mengangkat kursi dan melemparkannya, menendang meja, melompat ke konter dan mulai bergoyang-goyang canggung… Minho hanya bisa menyipitkan mata dengan semua tingkah tidak berakal mereka.

Sebenarnya mereka bahkan tidak pantas disebut ‘orang’. Salah satu dari mereka yang bertahan cukup lama di bawah sorotan kamera terlihat memiliki luka galur aneh mengelilingi leher dan, meski gambar rekaman tidak terlalu baik, warna kulitnya tidak wajar. Meski rata-rata semua memiliki tubuh utuh, warna kulit pucat dan mati itu terlalu mencolok dibanding semua pengunjung restoran lainnya.

Para pengunjung berlindung di balik meja atau berusaha menyelinap keluar, yang tampaknya tidak dipedulikan oleh para penyerbu. Pada akhirnya, pengunjung berlarian keluar sementara para pengacau masih mengobrak-abrik seisi restoran tanpa tujuan. Dan tepat ketika pengunjung terakhir melarikan diri, ledakan memburai dari arah dapur. Asapnya membubung pekat dan menutupi sebagian besar pandangan kamera.

Ketika salah satu dari pengacau itu merangkak menaiki tangga yang berada di sudut bawah kamera, hampir tertutup asap, Minho tercengang.

“Dia naik?”

Tetapi wajah si pemilik restoran sama terkejut dengan Minho. Ketakutan, malah. “A-aku tidak tahu,” bisiknya syok. “Kupikir—kupikir tidak ada yang… pemadam kebakaran bilang tidak ada yang tertinggal, aku—”

Minho memutar kursi menghadap pintu yang masih separuh menganga. Berkebalikan dengan bagian dalam restoran yang porak-poranda, ruangan staf ini sama sekali tidak tersentuh, seolah mayat-mayat hidup itu tidak sadar keberadaan ruangan lain di sini. Seolah mereka memiliki satu tujuan yang lebih mendesak…

“Ada apa di atas?”

“F-flat. Aku hanya menyewa lantai dasarnya,” kata pemilik restoran tercekik. Minho meremas bahunya singkat, memberitahu agar segera keluar restoran dan mencari tempat aman, kemudian beranjak berdiri. Tangannya meraba sabuk di balik jaketnya, merasakan ketidaknyamanan hanya dengan membayangkan apa yang berada di lantai dua.

Rasanya tidak mungkin pemadam kebakaran dan polisi luput memeriksa lantai atas, tapi apa salahnya.

Setelah memastikan pria tadi telah berada di luar restoran, Minho menaiki undakan-undakan menuju lantai dua. Tangga ini berada di ceruk sempit antara dua dinding; anak tangganya tinggi dan curam, dengan pelapis karpet lapuk yang tanpa pencahayaan memadai akan sulit melaluinya tanpa tersandung. Minho menyalakan senter, menyesal karena tidak sempat menanyakan kemungkinan akses naik-turun selain tangga ini.

Keberadaan mayat hidup saja sudah tidak wajar, tetapi jumlah mereka yang besar serta tindakan bertujuan ini jauh lebih aneh. Minho pernah dengar soal kegiatan mayat hidup, jika roh berhasil memasuki tubuhnya kembali, dan itu tidak lebih dari berkeliaran di kota. Tanpa perlu menyebutkan biasanya hanya ada satu mayat hidup dalam beberapa dekade.

Tempo hari ia sudah menemukan satu, saat ini ada satu koloni. Ada sistem yang rusak di suatu tempat. Entah apa itu.

Minho tiba di selasar panjang yang gelap, cahaya senternya menunjukkan dinding berplester putih kusam serta lantai kayu gelap penuh noda yang tampak hitam sekarang. Ada dua pintu berhadapan tidak jauh di depan, keduanya terbuka lebar dan menandakan pemadam kebakaran telah menjangkau tempat ini sebelumnya.

Tetapi Minho tidak lantas berhenti. Ia memilih pintu di sebelah kanan untuk dimasuki terlebih dulu. Bagian dalam flat yang berantakan menyambut kedatangannya. Buku-buku bertumpuk berbahaya di lengan sofa, kertas-kertas tersebar di lantai, beberapa di antaranya memiliki jejak bot pemadam kebakaran, dan mug berisi teh yang tinggal separuh. Kendati demikian, kamar tidur serta kamar mandi, yang anehnya bak mandinya telah terisi air, kosong. Minho beralih ke pintu di sebelah kiri.

Langkahnya bergemeretak begitu menimpa lantai kayu di seberang ambang pintu. Engsel yang jarang diminyaki menimbulkan keriut tajam ketika bahunya mendorong bidang pintu perlahan lebih lebar. Ia menyorotkan senter; cahayanya menyapu ruangan sempit yang kosong tanpa perabot sedikitpun.

Senternya berganti mengarah ke dinding-dinding, lantai, serta langit-langit. Tumpukan debu tebal dan jaring laba-laba di sudut pertemuan dua dinding menandakan tidak ada yang meninggalinya selama setidaknya dua tahun terakhir. Minho hendak memeriksa lokasi lain ketika melihat pintu kamar mandi terkuak sedikit. Ketidaknyamanan lagi-lagi menghampirinya.

Sebelum masuk, ia menyadari adanya bekas kekerasan di permukaan pintu. Sekali lagi ia mengarahkan senter ke seisi ruang tengah. Tidak tersentuh dan tidak terdapat jejak, yang artinya bahkan pemadam kebakaran hanya perlu membuka pintu untuk mengetahui flat ini tidak dihuni siapapun. Siapa dan mengapa ada kekerasan di pintu ini menjadi pertanyaan besar yang mencurigakan.

Minho mengembalikan fokus ke bagian dalam kamar mandi. Cahaya putih menyilaukan menyorot dari bawah perlahan-lahan, menunjukkan air keruh menggenangi lantai, kemudian naik lagi ke dinding bak mandi porselen. Air telah mengisi bak sampai meluber ke lantai. Air yang, secara mencurigakan, memiliki warna gelap dan aroma amis.

Minho sedang menggulung lengan kemeja sampai ke siku untuk mengecek air itu, senter dijepit di antara rahang, ketika menyadari siluet gelap membujur di hadapannya, berada sedikit di atas. Ia menyambar senter lagi dan mengarahkannya ke atas.

Separuh bagian bawah tubuh manusia tergantung lunglai di tepian kusen jendela, kaku dan telanjang.

Minho berhenti sejenak, syok. Diulurkannya tangan melintasi bak mandi ke betis tersebut, menyentuh sedikit, untuk menyadari kematian orang ini pasti tidak lebih dari sehari. Lagi-lagi ia menjepit senternya di bibir dan, menggunakan kedua tangan, menarik kedua paha tersebut turun dari jendela tinggi yang seharusnya hanya dijadikan ventilasi.

Perlahan-lahan, seiring tubuh bagian atasnya kembali masuk ke ke kamar mandi meski dengan upaya tidak sedikit, mayat tersebut diketahui seorang perempuan berambut panjang. Helaian lembab itu menggelitik punggung tangan Minho dan menyebabkan si lelaki hampir meluncurkan tubuh si wanita ke dalam bak penuh berisi air.

Apa yang sudah kulakukan, batinnya putus asa begitu mengetahui ia baru saja merusak tempat kejadian perkara penyelidikan polisi dengan memindah mayat ke lantai kamar mandi.

Cahaya senter memberikan kesan agung pada wajah wanita itu. Kelopak mata terpejam rapat, bulu mata menggantung rimbun dan lentik, serta bibir yang separuh terbuka tampak sedemikian indah hingga Minho harus meyakinkan diri sedang berhadapan dengan manusia dan bukannya boneka.

Penyebab kematiannya mungkin kehabisan darah, menilai luka dalam di pergelangan tangan serta air bak beraroma amis yang sangat keruh. Tanpa adanya tanda-tanda kekerasan, Minho mengasumsikan wanita ini melakukan bunuh diri, tetapi dengan posisinya yang setengah tergantung di jendela, ia jadi mempertanyakan kewarasan wanita ini.

Kecuali jika bukan wanita itu yang berinisiatif menggelantung di jendela

Seolah menjawab pertanyaannya, gedebuk keras yang berasal dari punggung dan lantai menggetarkan kusen jendela serta membuat air bak berkecipuk lirih. Minho perlahan bangkit dari sisi si wanita, lalu mengarahkan senter perlahan-lahan ke arah jendela. Ia berani bersumpah sudut matanya menangkap sesuatu yang melesat melewati jendela, dan tidak salah lagi merupakan alasan dari suara tersebut.

Tinggi jendela itu sejengkal dari puncak kepala Minho, dan dengan adanya bak mandi yang mampu merendam pegulat sekalipun di antara dirinya dan jendela, ia tidak bisa mengintip keluar. Dengan kesal sekaligus hati-hati, ia menumpu satu kaki di pinggiran bak, kaki lainnya berayun cepat ke pinggiran yang menempel pada dinding, kemudian menarik tubuhnya menghampiri jendela.

Dan hidungnya seketika hampir menempel dengan milik seorang mayat hidup di luar jendela.

Mayat hidup itu, dinilai dari rambut cepaknya, dulunya adalah laki-laki berwajah tegas dengan hidung runcing serta bibir tipis. Hanya itu yang bisa diketahui Minho, karena separuh kepalanya pesok ke arah bawah, kulit kepalanya mengelepak, dan tampaknya organisme pembusuk telah menikmati otaknya. Ketika mereka bertatapan seperti itu, matanya menyala oleh antusiasme eksatik dan bibirnya terbelah lebar sekali menjadi senyum tidak waras.

Minho menjatuhkan badannya, tidak peduli lutut ke bawah sempat tercebur air bercampur darah, kemudian melompat keluar dari bak dengan tergeragap. Ia menggapai-gapai sabuk, mengumpati senter yang terjatuh ke dalam bak dan berkedip-kedip sejenak sebelum padam. Kegelapan pekat meliputi mereka dan Minho dapat melihat si mayat hidup meletakkan jari-jemari di pinggiran jendela seperti orang yang hendak mengintip. Sejujurnya Minho berharap ia tidak berbuat lebih dari itu.

Tetapi tentu saja si mayat hidup menghela tubuhnya naik, tangan meluncur merambati dinding lembab kamar mandi dan badannya berjuang masuk ke dalam di antara jepitan jendela yang sempit. Sementara itu, Minho masih berusaha menemukan senjatanya yang mendadak hilang di saat genting.

“Teman…” geram si mayat hidup, masih melata di dinding. Kini hanya perlu sedikit tunggingan lagi hingga ia mendarat di bak mandi. “Teman… di sini…”

Ujung jari Minho menyentuh permukaan dingin menenangkan pistol di belakang punggung. Ia mengikuti tatapan kosong mayat hidup. Jasad wanita yang tergeletak di lantai.

Wanita itu tidak memiliki kekuatan spiritual dan Minho yakin rohnya telah lama meninggalkan raganya, tetapi melihat betapa mayat hidup itu berusaha masuk dan terus-menerus menggerung, “Teman,” membuatnya hampir panik. Ada sesuatu yang tidak diketahuinya di sini. Fakta tentang mayat hidup yang mungkin tercetak di salah satu buku panduan yang halamannya hanya dibolak-balik tanpa benar-benar dibacanya.

Minho beringsut mundur, entah kenapa berkontemplasi antara menembak atau tidak, hingga punggungnya menekan pintu. Bidang melamin tersebut meluncur begitu mudah ditimpa berat tubuhnya dan berdebam lirih—bunyi ‘klik’ menggelisahkan teredam punggungnya. Dalam beberapa artian, ia telah terkunci dalam kamar mandi bersama mayat hidup yang masih berusaha membebaskan pinggul dan pantat dari jeratan kusen jendela.

Akhirnya Minho memilih mengulurkan pistolnya, bersiap menembak, dan akan benar-benar berpisah dengan mayat hidup jika tabrakan keras tidak menggetarkan pintu serta punggungnya. Ia terkesiap, setengah membalikkan badan.

_Siapa?_

Tawa histeris dan sarukan langkah kaki menjawab pertanyaan tidak terucap Minho. Ia menatap bidang pintu tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa, syok sekaligus panik. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mendadak dikepung oleh sejumlah mayat hidup, yang sedari tadi tidak diketahui posisinya dan tidak dideteksi kekuatannya.

“Teman!” jerit satu yang berada di luar, usaha-usaha brutal membuka pintu masih berlanjut dan rasanya makin keras dari detik ke detik.

Minho masih bergeming di pintu, mengamati sekaligus mendengarkan. Peluru di pistolnya hanya berjumlah dua belas dan, mengingat usahanya membereskan satu roh bersama Taemin tempo hari, sepertinya ia akan membutuhkan jauh lebih banyak. Tunggu, bahkan waktu itu ia hanya menghadapi roh, bukan mayat hidup seperti sekarang.

Taemin…

Mayat hidup di depannya sudah berhasil membebaskan pantat dan sekarang meluncur bebas ke bak. Air beraroma darah mengempas ke wajah Minho dan bagian depan pakaiannya, sedangkan mayat hidup menggelepar sejenak dalam bak mandi, panik karena sekujur tubuhnya mendadak basah kuyup serta kakinya tidak bisa menjejak tanah landai.

Minho menyerbu ke depan dengan cepat dan tanpa suara. Satu tangannya menahan kuat-kuat leher pucat itu ke bawah hingga kepala rompal si mayat hidup tenggelam di bawah air, sedangkan tangan yang lain menodongkan pistol ke dahi yang tinggal separuh itu.

Suaranya hanya berupa ‘blep’ lembut ketika ia menarik pelatuk. Lubang terbentuk di dahi dan seketika si mayat hidup berhenti meronta-ronta. Sementara kawanan lainnya masih berusaha membuka pintu, Minho menegakkan punggung lagi dan membalikkan badan , dalam hati meminta maaf pada jasad si wanita karena rupanya sedari tadi ia telah menginjak sebagian rambutnya.

Ia memegang kenop pintu sambil berpikir manuver apa yang perlu dilakukannya jika diserbu setidaknya enam mayat hidup tepat di depan pintu. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu sulit, hanya merepotkan. Satu-satunya keuntungan yang dimilikinya dan tidak dimiliki mereka adalah akal sehat dan kecerdikan.

“Teman…”

Jemarinya semakin kuat mencengkeram kenop; ia menahan napas. Perlahan ditolehkan kepalanya melalui bahu. Di bawah sorotan samar bulan, sebentuk kepala perlahan-lahan bangkit dari balik pinggiran bak mandi. Basah dan rusak.

Mata itu tidak lagi kosong. Sinar dendam mengisi kedua relung membusuknya dan Minho yakin sudah tidak ada lagi keinginan bersenang-senang dari mayat hidup satu ini. Dengan punggung menekan pintu agar kerumunan yang lain tidak bisa menyerbu masuk secepat itu, Minho mempersiapkan senjatanya sedangkan si mayat hidup tertatih-tatih berdiri.

“Teman. Cari teman,” geram si mayat hidup. Ia melangkahi pinggiran bak dengan gerakan luwes yang membuat Minho gelisah. Jika tembakan tepat di dahi tidak bisa menghentikan mayat hidup, dan kelihatannya malah menguatkannya, entah apa lagi yang harus diperbuatnya.

Sebelah kaki mayat hidup itu menyenggol lengan si wanita di lantai, lalu ia segera berjongkok. Kedua tangannya berada di masing-masing rahang si wanita dan ia memisahkan keduanya sekuat tenaga. Bunyi gemeretak ketika sendi rahang berusaha dipisahkan meletup-letup di setiap dinding kamar mandi. Bibir si wanita tampak melebar; kulit di samping bibirnya mulai menunjukkan tanda tarikan terlalu keras dan mengancam dapat sobek kapan saja.

Mayat hidup itu melakukannya tanpa ekspresi, tetapi determinasi ganjil bersinar-sinar di kedua matanya. Dalam momen cepat, mendadak ia menghunjamkan satu tangannya masuk ke dalam rongga mulut yang bukaannya lebar secara tidak wajar itu. Seolah wanita itu telah menelan sesuatu semasa hidupnya dan kini ia berusaha mengambilnya kembali. Tangan yang masuk itu menimbulkan bunyi kecipak dan garukan yang mengerikan.

Minho berada dalam kondisi antara waspada, gelisah, dan kebingungan dengan aktivitas barbar di hadapannya. Gejolak emosi yang campur aduk membuatnya panik dan ia lupa sedang melakukan pekerjaan sampingan berupa menahan pintu dengan punggungnya. Sedetik otot-otot belakangnya melonggar, pintu telah menyembur ke arah dalam. Ia terlontar ke dinding, terimpit pintu yang dijeblak buka, dan merasakan nyeri mengenai sisi luar kedua lengannya.

Tetapi setidaknya ini membuatnya tersembunyi di balik pintu serta kegelapan. Gerombolan mayat hidup itu, yang dalam jumlah besar dan jarak dekat, menguarkan aroma mimpi buruk berupa campuran tanah lembab, kulit busuk, serta kain tua. Minho menempelkan dirinya serapat mungkin dengan dinding, sementara matanya tetap mengawasi apa yang mereka lakukan. Dan itu menjadi adalah penyesalan terbesarnya hari ini.

Kerumunan mayat hidup itu merubung jasad si wanita, saling berebutan memasukkan tangan ke mulut yang sudah sobek dan koyak tersebut diiringi jeritan dan geraman tidak koheren. Keroyokan ini menyebabkan si wanita tampak bergolek-golek sedikit, seolah ia dihidupkan kembali, meski dengan tangan acak berusaha menembus mulutnya, entah untuk apa. Bahkan Minho dapat melihat salah satu dari mayat hidup itu merunduk di bagian bawah si wanita, melakukan entah apa yang untungnya tertutup bayangan pancuran.

Dalam situasi kacau ini, dan kondisi jiwa terguncang, sosok Taemin mendadak berkelebat di pandangan Minho. Pemuda ramping bermantel hitam yang memiliki kulit sepucat porselen, rambut sehitam malam, serta bibir semerah darah. Pemuda dengan ransel biru muda di punggungnya serta belati tergenggam di satu tangan. Pemuda yang selalu memberi tatapan tajam setengah mencela.

Kemudian Minho menyadari keberadaan pemuda yang disebut-sebutnya itu bukan sekadar imajinasi.

Lee Taemin berdiri di samping pintu, hanya sebelah profil wajah yang terlihat, sambil melipat kedua lengan di depan dada. Segalanya begitu sesuai dengan bayangannya, kecuali kini mantel hitam itu digantikan oleh pakaian putih. Bahkan tanpa perlu melihat, Minho dapat mengetahui pemuda itu memasang ekspresi datar yang sejujurnya menyebalkan.

“Oi,” kata pemuda itu. Seperti biasa, suaranya segera hilang disaput angin. Seolah ia berbicara dari tempat yang sangat jauh. “Kalian punya urusan dengan wanita itu?”

Mayat-mayat hidup itu tidak menyangka diajak berinteraksi oleh sosok sedikit berpendar dan menghentikan usahanya mengangkat si wanita berdiri.

“Rohnya sudah berada di dunia tempat kau juga seharusnya berada. Bersenang-senang bersama anak rusa dan kelopak-kelopak bunga. Yang ini,” Taemin menuding jasad telanjang itu, “tidak akan memberi manfaat untukmu.”

Entah karena otak mereka sudah digerogoti belatung atau karena ucapan Taemin memang tidak masuk akal, tidak satupun dari mayat hidup itu bergerak. Mereka masih memfokuskan pandangan pada si pemuda yang berdiri tegak penuh percaya diri. Satu di antaranya merenggut botol _bubble bath_ dan melemparkannya ke wajah Taemin.

Ketika isinya muncrat ke separuh poni Taemin dalam cairan kental kehijauan beraroma aromaterapi, pemuda itu terkesiap. Sebelah tangannya terentang, telapak tangan menghadap depan, dan dentum tanpa suara membalikkan tubuh si pelaku hingga mencebur ke bak mandi.

Minho tidak pernah tahu Taemin dapat melakukan tembakan energi.

Mayat hidup malang yang sedang berkecipak, kebingungan mencari cara berdiri sementara kakinya menggantung di pinggiran bak dan mengibas-ngibas udara, menjadi alasan kawanan lainnya memusatkan perhatian pada Taemin.

Mereka menggeram dan berlompatan. Taemin menembakkan energi ke dua di antaranya, merunduk gesit di bawah sambaran tangan sekaligus memukul bagian bawah dada mayat hidup ketiga. Dalam kamar mandi yang sedemikian sempit, dengan jasad seorang perempuan terbujur kaku dan rusak di tengah-tengah lantai, pemuda itu tampak sedang menari di antara mayat hidup yang berusaha mencapainya.

Ledakan energi menyilaukan mata. Kemudian Taemin mendadak berbalik dan hendak meraih kenop pintu saat melihat Minho tergencet di balik bidang pintu.

“ _What the hell_ …” desisnya, tapi mayat hidup pertama telah pulih dari kesilauan yang baru saja diciptakannya. Ia merenggut lengan Minho dan hampir melemparkan tubuh lelaki yang lebih tua keluar terlebih dulu dari kamar mandi, sebelum membanting pintu di belakangnya dan mengeluarkan anak kunci dengan tergesa dari saku mantel.

“Apa yang kau lakukan?”

“Menurutmu apa?” salak Taemin sambil memutar-mutar anak kunci di lubangnya. Lantas, hampir mengenai pipi Minho, melemparkan anak kunci tersebut ke luar jendela. Hanya setelah denting lirih terdengar sayup-sayup, ekspresinya semakin rileks—tapi tetap waspada.

“Apa yang kau lakukan?” tanya Minho lagi, karena Taemin sama sekali tidak memberi jawaban untuk pertanyaan pertamanya.

“Mengunci mereka di sana, tentu saja,” jawab Taemin tergesa, kedua tangannya tergeragap meraih sebatang korek api dari kotaknya dan berusaha menyalakannya. Derak-derak di pintu membuatnya menoleh sejenak, lalu kembali berkonsentrasi pada batang korek api kedua. Gemetar di tangannya membuat ia hampir tidak bisa menggesek ujung korek api dengan benar.

Tatapannya mendarat pada Minho yang masih tertegun di hadapannya, kemudian ia menyurukkan kotak dan korek api ke tangan lelaki itu. “Nyalakan. Cepatlah.”

Ia sendiri berlari ke pintu flat sementara Minho mengambil batang ketiga, sejenak menyadari ia sedang memegang kotak korek suvenir dari restoran di lantai bawah. Aroma tajam mendadak menyeruak dan ia seketika mendongak. Taemin sedang menyiram pintu kamar mandi dengan sebotol besar bensin, lalu membentuk jalur panjang mengitari ruangan tempat mereka berdiri.

“Apa yang kau—”

“Aku tidak punya waktu. Kumohon segera nyalakan korek sialan itu,” potong Taemin sambil berjongkok di jalur terakhir bensinnya berada, melinting sejumlah tisu sekaligus membentuk sumbu yang cukup panjang. Kegiatan absurd tapi sistematisnya itu memberi kesadaran bagi Minho.

“Kau tidak bermaksud—”

“Ya, aku bermaksud membakar seisi bangunan ini bersama semua mayat hidup keparat di dalam kamar mandi,” desis Taemin, menyambar korek yang sudah membara di jepitan telunjuk dan ibu jari Minho. Matanya berkilat-kilat oleh kobaran api sekaligus kebencian hebat. “Turunlah duluan jika tidak ingin terpanggang bersama mereka.”

“Lalu kau?”

Taemin menjatuhkan korek di ujung sumbu tisunya, kemudian mendorong Minho kuat-kuat keluar dari flat. Mereka hampir terjungkal di ambang pintu, dengan jaket Minho yang tersangkut pada pegangan pintu.

Api jinak dari korek itu segera berubah ganas ketika meranggas tisu, dan berubah menjadi lautan api raksasa begitu menyentuh ujung genangan bensin. Serpih-serpih cat langit-langit mulai rontok, kusen jendela melengkung dan mulai memerah. Dinding pucat berubah cokelat kusam. Bara api beterbangan.

Minho meninggalkan jaketnya di gagang pintu dan menyusul Taemin meluncur menuruni anak tangga, dua-dua sekaligus. Punggungnya panas oleh radiasi api yang melalap ruangan, dan ketika mereka berdua mencapai undakan luar restoran, ledakan dahsyat memecahkan kaca jendela dan lantai kamar mandi.

Api memburai keluar, menjilat-jilat bagian luar jendela dengan rakus dan merambat ke atas dan bawah. Perbedaan suhu membuat angin berembus kencang dan semakin memprovokasi tarian api di tengah malam.

Minho memandang kebakaran besar itu tidak percaya, tidak dapat berkedip meski matanya mulai pedih terkena abu pembakaran. Di sampingnya, Taemin merosot duduk ke tanah yang dingin, sebelah tangan berada di puncak lututnya yang tertekuk.

Para polisi yang berjaga di sekitar restoran segera panik. Mereka berteriak-teriak memanggil pemadam kebakaran lewat radio di mobil dan segera menyeret kedua pemuda yang paling dekat dengan lokasi beberapa meter ke belakang. Minho memperhatikan Taemin tidak berusaha berdiri.

Ia memutuskan duduk di samping pemuda itu. “Apa itu tadi?” engahnya, kehabisan napas sekaligus kagum. “Kau meledakkan gedung tiga lantai dengan segulung tisu dan sebatang korek?”

“Pemanas air model lama,” bisik Taemin, ada jelaga yang mencoreng pipi cemerlangnya, “menggunakan tabung gas sebagai sumber panasnya. Gas mudah meledak.”

Taemin tampak kesulitan mengatur napasnya sendiri dan pada akhirnya menyandarkan separuh tubuh atasnya ke undakan trotoar di sampingnya. Orang-orang mulai berkerumun di depan lokasi kebakaran, mencari tahu sekaligus mencari tontonan.

“Kenapa kau meledakkannya?”

“Roh. Mereka tidak bisa… tinggal di raga yang rusak.” Taemin memejamkan mata di balik benaman lengannya, pundaknya naik-turun dengan kesusahan. “Berkeliaran. Mereka berkeliaran sekarang. Segera tangkap… atau mereka mecangau lagi.”

Minho memperhatikan pemuda itu dengan takjub, terkekeh tanpa suara dengan ‘mecangau’ alih-alih ‘mengacau’. Disisihkannya sebagian poni hitam jelaga tersebut ke samping, kemudian bulu mata Taemin yang panjang dan rimbun berbentuk setengah lingkaran terlihat menghiasi kelopak mata yang tertutup.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Taemin terbatuk-batuk keras dan ganas. Keningnya mengernyit. Pundaknya naik-turun dengan cepat lagi, dan kini usahanya untuk mencapai oksigen bersih sangat kentara. Tetapi, yang membuat Minho geli sekaligus iba, ia sama sekali tidak terjaga.

Lelaki itu menyandarkan kepala Taemin ke dadanya sendiri, kemudian menyelipkan kedua tangannya masing-masing di tengkuk dan belakang lutut si pemuda. Dalam satu gerakan cepat yang mudah, ia telah mengangkat Taemin dari trotoar yang dingin.

“Minho ssi, Anda tahu mengapa ledakan dapat terjadi—uh-oh,” polisi yang menanyainya melebarkan mata. “Apakah dia korban dari ledakan ini?”

“Bukan, dia adikku,” dusta Minho sambil tersenyum lebar. “Dan jika pemilik restoran atau atasanmu ingin tahu mengenai ledakan, suruh mereka menghubungiku. Pekerjaanku sudah selesai hari ini.”

Pekerjaannya tentu saja belum rampung. Masih ada enam roh berkeliaran yang harus diburunya setelah ini dan berbagai penyelidikan tentang mayat hidup yang perlu didalaminya lagi, tetapi setidaknya, ketika Taemin terkulai di pelukannya dan menampakkan ekspresi damai yang tidak akan mau ditunjukkan si pemuda dalam kondisi sadar, ia akan menganggap pekerjaannya selesai.

Ia berjalan ke mobilnya dan membaringkan Taemin di jok depan yang sandarannya sudah direndahkan. Lantas, ia menyetel pendingin ruangan sesejuk mungkin serta radio, kalau-kalau pemuda itu akan bangun nantinya. Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum melihat wajah bergeming Taemin. Noda di pipi itu diusapnya perlahan menggunakan ibu jari.

“Tunggu di sini, oke?” gumamnya pelan, lalu menutup pintu mobil sepelan yang bisa dilakukannya.

Pandangannya beralih ke gedung yang benderang sekarang. Ia meraih pistol anti-rohnya, kemudian berjalan memutar ke bagian belakang gedung.

Jika Taemin benar, maka roh-roh itu sedang belingsatan di sekitar gedung sekarang.


	11. Chapter 11

Aku tidak pernah mencintaiku diriku sebesar ini untuk berhasil tidur selama dua puluh empat jam penuh. Entah apa yang terjadi, apakah seseorang memasukkan obat tidur ke pembuluh darahku ataukah alam bawah sadarku mengerti benar bahwa yang kubutuhkan hanya waktu berputar cepat, pokoknya yang jelas aku terbangun di hari keempat dengan kepala berat dan bebauan aneh menyergap penciumanku.

“Kau!!” adalah suara pertama yang kudengar. Aku mengernyit, telingaku berdenging karena teriakannya. Saat membuka mata lagi, wajah gadis berambut hitam kusut, yang kemudian kuingat namanya adalah Krystal, berada tepat di depan hidungku. Aku terperanjat.

“Apa yang sudah kau lakukan sebenarnya?!” bentaknya, dan aku bertanya-tanya apakah demikian caranya membangunkan manusia lain dari tidur.

Tetapi kemudian tangan lebar menangkap sebelah bahunya dan Krystal menoleh. Ekspresi wajahnya melunak, dan kuyakin sebenarnya hampir melumer, mendapati Minho berdiri sangat dekat di sebelahnya. Lelaki itu menyuruh dengan gestur kecil agar gadis itu kembali duduk—atau kembali tenang karena sumpah demi apapun suaranya sungguh menyakitkan untuk didengar.

Minho berganti berada di atasku. Aku mengerjapkan mata, berusaha mengenyahkan titik-titik oranye yang membayangi pandanganku. “Kau baik-baik saja?” tanyanya. “Kau perlu sesuatu?”

“Aku perlu tidur,” jawabku serak, lagi-lagi mengernyit karena tenggorokanku sangat nyeri dan terasa ditumbuhi duri-duri tajam. Saat berusaha bangkit, Minho membantu dengan memegangi pundakku. Aku memandangnya penuh cengang. _What the hell_.

“Kau tahu apa yang terjadi?” tanyanya lagi sambil mengangsurkan segelas air. Ia lantas menumpukan kedua tangan di pinggir ranjang—dan itu menyadarkanku bahwa sedari tadi, atau entah sejak kapan, aku berbaring di atas tempat tidur berseprei biru cerah.

Aku menenggak air jernih dan sedikit dingin itu, terpesona oleh kemampuan menyegarkannya. Lalu, setelah sakit di tenggorokan mulai dapat teratasi, aku memutar ulang memori terakhir yang bisa kurekam.

Kamar mandi. Manusia-roh. Api.

“Kau telah meledakkan sebuah restoran dalam rangka membereskan enam mayat hidup,” Minho menjelaskannya untukku. “Dan memakan satu korban.”

“Siapa?”

“Wanita tanpa identitas. Dia sudah meninggal beberapa jam sebelum kejadian tersebut, tapi tetap saja jasadnya terbakar sebelum siapapun dapat mengidentifikasinya.”

“Kau harus berterima kasih pada Minho!” sembur Krystal sengit dari kursi plastik tidak jauh dari ranjang tempatku duduk. “Sementara kau tertidur nyaman, dia membereskan enam roh sekaligus dan masih harus menghadapi urusan hukum karena dituduh membakar rumah orang lain.”

“Apa _kau_ tidak harus berterima kasih padaku?” desisku lirih. Krystal membuang pandangan seolah tidak mendengarku.

Ekspresi Minho tidak berubah saat berkata, “Krystal, sudah berapa kali kubilang untuk membelikanku minuman.”

“Oh ya. Benar.” Gadis itu melompat berdiri dan bergegas pergi, tapi aku tahu dari langkah-langkah menandaknya, ia sedang mencoba menyindir perintah Minho. Pintu berdebam menutup di belakang punggung berbalut jaket parasutnya.

“Di mana ini?” Astaga, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada tenggorokanku. Suaraku terdengar sengau dan tiap suku kata memberi tusukan baru bagiku.

“Rumah sakit. Kau demam tinggi dan menderita radang tenggorokan. Aku tidak tahu,” dia mengembuskan napas kesal, “kenapa kau sakit seperti anak kecil setelah semua yang kau lakukan di restoran itu.”

“Apa kau sudah berada di sekitar sana sejak keributan terjadi di lantai satu?” tanya Minho. Aku mengangguk pelan.

“Bersama Krystal akan pulang. Tapi salah satu di antara mereka punya aura ganjil. Kembali lagi ke sana setelah beberapa saat,” jelasku terputus-putus, tapi desisan, “radang keparat,” terdengar sangat fasih dari bibirku.

Minho menarik kursi yang tadinya ditempati Krystal dan duduk di sana, kedua lengannya menyandar di tepi ranjangku. Jika hanya mengenakan kaus dan celana jins, dia tampak lebih muda. Rambut cokelat gelapnya dibiarkan jatuh berantakan dan bukannya ditata rapi seperti biasanya.

“Apa kau ingat telah meledakkan restoran?” Aku mengangguk. Dua kali malah. “Kau melakukannya secara sadar?” Aku mengangguk lagi. Ia mengembuskan napas perlahan. “Kau telah melakukan hal yang sangat berbahaya bagi orang-orang lain—tentu saja terima kasih padamu, enam roh itu sudah berhasil kubereskan. Tapi kau harus memikirkan manusia yang berada di sekitar situ.”

Kekesalan terpantik dalam dadaku. “Aku menunggu. Berjam-jam. Apa kau punya penyelesaian lebih baik?”

“Sejujurnya aku belum tahu caranya memisahkan raga dengan roh tanpa kemauan mereka sendiri,” aku Minho sambil menggaruk-garuk puncak kepalanya. “Tapi kau tetap tidak bisa—”

“Pokoknya aku sudah menyelesaikan urusan ini,” potongku, lalu menenggak air yang tersisa dalam gelas. Aku menyorongkan gelas kosong pada Minho, yang menatapku bingung. “Lagi,” kataku.

Minho terkekeh sedikit, tanpa mengangkat pantat mengubah haluan badan ke nakas di samping ranjang. Dua botol plastik berukuran besar masih penuh berisi air di situ.

Sementara ia mengisi ulang gelasku, aku mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan. Terasa sangat familier, karena kebanyakan pekerjaanku berlangsung di rumah sakit. Bagaimanapun, aku tidak berada di bangsal yang sumpek dengan banyak sekali orang sakit, melainkan ruangan pribadi yang meski sederhana tetap terasa nyaman. Kemungkinan besar karena lukisan anak kucing yang saling bergelung di seberang ranjang.

“Kau tahu, aku terkejut saat Krystal bilang kau tinggal bersamanya,” celetuk Minho sambil memberikan gelas ke tangkupan kedua tanganku. Aku tidak meminumnya seketika, menunggu lanjutan pembicaraan Minho. “Kupikir gadis itu omong kosong, dia tidak kompeten bekerja.”

“Memang.”

“Jadi, kenapa kau tinggal bersamanya? Kupikir pencabut nyawa tidak butuh tempat tinggal,” kata Minho. Ia sudah berupaya terdengar biasa saja, tapi aku tahu ada nada lain dalam suaranya. Kau tidak bisa mengelabui pencabut nyawa.

“Kenapa kau bahkan peduli,” gumamku ketus sambil menyaksikan riak-riak lembut air dalam gelas di pangkuanku.

“Sayangnya aku punya hak untuk peduli. Krystal adalah bawahanku dan dia masih anak baru yang perlu dibimbing.”

Aku mendongak, terlalu cepat hingga pelipisku berdentum pelan. “Oh,” kataku. “Jadi itu kau.”

Kedua alis Minho naik tinggi-tinggi. “Kenapa aku?”

“Tidak, bukan masalah,” kilahku. Sialan, ini artinya aku juga harus bekerja bersama Minho dalam jangka waktu lama sebagai ganti jaminan tempat tinggal dan kebutuhan manusiaku terpenuhi.

“Oh ya, kau—” aku diam sejenak, ragu. “Kau menyukai Krystal?”

“Tidak, dia merepotkan,” jawab Minho otomatis, nyaris tanpa dipikir seolah hal itu sudah menjadi prinsip mendasar dalam hidupnya. Aku mengembuskan napas panjang. “Kenapa kau berkata begitu?”

“Kenapa kau banyak sekali bertanya, sih?” geramku, menjangkau nakas untuk meletakkan gelas dan bermaksud turun dari tempat tidur, tetapi tangan Minho menahanku.

“Kau mau ke mana dengan kondisi ini?”

“Kamar mandi,” sahutku cepat dengan sekelumit nada membangkang. Minho melepaskanku, aku menurunkan kaki ke lantai, dan tiba-tiba pandanganku menggelap. Dunia, meski tidak bisa kulihat, berputar sangat cepat yang membuatku harus berpegangan pada sesuatu…

Oh sialan. Aku membuka mata lebar-lebar, memaksa penglihatanku semakin fokus, dan mendapati dada Minho menjadi tumpuanku sekarang. Tangan-tanganku mencengkeram kedua pundaknya dengan sangat centil.

Aku tidak bernapas di samping dagunya. Dia tidak melepaskan tatapan dari mataku. Rasanya waktu dihentikan seenaknya sementara kami berpelukan seperti itu.

Hingga akhirnya pintu terjeblak terbuka dan Krystal menjatuhkan kaleng yang berada di kedua tangannya. Ia mematung di ambang pintu.

Minho yang pertama kali memecah kebekuan di antara kami. Ia melingkarkan tangan di punggungku dengan aman, yang membuatku tidak punya pilihan selain menjatuhkan kepala ke dadanya. Kepalaku semakin berdenyut-denyut.

“Sori,” bisikku setelah meloloskan napas yang sedari tadi kutahan. “Kau benar. Aku tidak bisa berdiri rupanya.”

“Aku tahu. Kau merepotkan,” Minho balas berbisik. Dengan mudah ia mengembalikanku ke ranjang dan menyelimutiku seperti seorang ibu yang hendak menidurkan anaknya. Kemudian, ia menoleh ke ambang pintu tempat Krystal masih terpaku. “Mana minumanku, Krys?”

“A-ah, iya. Ini dia.” Gadis itu berjongkok dan memunguti kaleng yang berkeliaran di sekitar pintu, lalu buru-buru menghampiri Minho. Sejenak, dia menorehkan tatapan tajam ke permukaan selimutku.

“Trims. Teman kecil kita ini sedikit merepotkan,” kata Minho dan membuka tutup kalengnya, sedangkan Krystal menarik kursi plastik lain yang ada di dekat pintu. Ada bunyi mendesis pelan, lantas ia meneguk isinya. Aku memperhatikan, dari balik tepian selimut, merek yang dicetak di dinding kaleng.

“Aku boleh minta?” tanyaku. Minho hampir tersedak.

“Kau?”

“Kenapa memangnya?”

“Orang sakit tidak boleh minum sembarangan,” tegurnya dan, sebagai penegas, meletakkan kaleng di tepi nakas yang tidak bisa kujangkau. Aku memberengutkan wajah. Kutenggelamkan wajah di balik selimut sepenuhnya. Lalu aku merasakan telapak tangan mendarat di tempat dahiku berada.

“Krys, panggil dokter,” kata Minho. Keriut kursi, kemudian langkah-langkah mengentak pergi.

“Kenapa kau panggil dokter?” tanyaku, masih tertutup selimut. Tekanan pelan di sisi ranjang menandakan Minho sedang menumpu sikunya di sana.

“Kau panas tinggi. Seharusnya mereka punya obat untuk menurunkan suhunya.”

“Bikin mengantuk tidak?”

“Sepertinya.”

“Baguslah.” Aku menguap lebar dan berubah posisi menjadi meringkuk menghadap Minho, tapi toh kami tidak akan bertatap muka. “Aku membutuhkan banyak tidur.”

~~~

Jika dipikir lagi, mungkin penyebab demamku adalah penggunaan tenaga yang tidak hati-hati di kamar mandi bau itu. Aku melepaskan tembakan energi nyaris tanpa dipikir lebih dulu, dan sebelum itu memanjat ke lantai dua melalui tangga belakang, dan sebelumnya lagi menunggu berjam-jam di udara luar. Manusia sungguh lemah.

Tiga hari setelah kejadian itu berlangsung, atau berarti seminggu setelah aku menjadi manusia, untuk pertama kalinya aku masuk ke apartemen Krystal. Sebetulnya aku merasa segar-bugar setelah dokter memberikan obat, tapi si pemaksa Minho tidak memperbolehkanku keluar. Aku tidak peduli, toh dia yang bayar tagihannya.

Aku tidak terkejut melihat tumpukan piring kotor di kaki meja, atau mendapati telapak kakiku lengket oleh genangan bir yang tumpah, atau mencium aroma mencurigakan dari gunungan baju di kolong tempat tidurnya. Yang membuatku paling syok ketika baru saja membuka pintu adalah kolase foto Minho yang ditata apik di dinding dekat tempat tidur.

Foto-foto itu diambil secara diam-diam maupun berasal dari guntingan majalah dan koran. Ornamen kertas berbentuk hati mengkilap ada di sana-sini, _sticky note_ berlainan warna bertuliskan sesuatu yang membuatku mual (‘Minho _oppa_ , _be mine_!’) ditempel secara artistik di tempat-tempat tertentu. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana Krystal dapat mencetak foto Minho berukuran besar dan menempelnya di langit-langit.

“Selamat datang di rumahku,” ucapnya sarkastik. Sejak kejadian aku memeluk Minho, Krystal memunculkan sikap permusuhan. Gadis tolol.

“Kau hebat,” kataku datar, “memasang semua sampah itu di dinding.”

“ _Ya_! Jangan sembarangan. Semua foto ini adalah mahakarya!” Ia memelototiku ganas dan aku hanya membalasnya kalem. “Aku sudah menyukai Minho sejak SMP dan masih bertahan sampai sekarang. Menurutmu ini bukan cinta? Aku sedang menunjukkan cintaku pada Minho di dinding ini.”

Aku menjatuhkan tubuh di depan meja rendahnya—satu-satunya meja dalam ruangan sempit ini, yang lebih mirip tempat penimbunan bungkus camilan—dan duduk bersila. Selain kolase semarak tersebut, apartemennya sungguh polos. Tidak ada pigura maupun benda-benda lucu yang disukai perempuan pada umumnya—bahkan seprei ranjang tunggalnya berwarna putih bersih tanpa corak.

“Dengar, aku punya beberapa peraturan,” kata Krystal sambil duduk di seberang meja. Dengan ketidakacuhan alami ia menyingkirkan kotak _pocky_ kosong serta kantong keripik kentang yang tinggal separuh ke bawah meja. Bagaimanapun, kaleng-kaleng bir itu masih dibiarkan di atas meja. Aku menatapnya membuka salah satu kaleng dan menyesap isinya; keningnya mengernyit tetapi kemudian ia menelan beberapa tegukan besar.

“Kau tidak boleh pergi ke ranjangku,” ujarnya, teredam oleh punggung tangan yang sedang mengusap bibir. “Apapun alasannya. Apa lagi kalau aku ada di sana.”

“Oke.” Lantainya sendiri dilapisi karpet. Jauh lebih baik ketimbang lantai beton yang dingin dan penuh kerikil.

“Kedua, kau tidak boleh masuk kamar mandi seenaknya. Ketuk dulu, atau apapun.”

“Siap.”

“Ketiga, kau tidak boleh makan apapun dari kulkasku kecuali aku mengizinkannya.”

Aku memutar bola mata. “Tentu saja.”

Krystal mengangkat bahu kecil dan beranjak berdiri lagi, kaleng dijepit di kelima jemarinya. “Hanya itu,” katanya dan mengempaskan badan di ranjang, punggung menyandar ke dinding. Ia meneguk birnya lagi. “Selebihnya terserah mau apa. Lagian di sini tidak ada apa-apa.”

“Keren,” komentarku datar. Untuk satu hal, Krystal benar. Tidak ada apa-apa di dalam apartemen ini kecuali ratusan foto Minho dan timbunan sampah. Aku merebahkan tubuh di karpet, merasakan gemeretak tulang punggung yang mengantarkan sensasi nyaman yang ganjil.

Langit-langitnya, selain foto Minho berukuran manusia, juga kosong melompong. Aku mulai bertanya-tanya apakah Krystal malas mendekorasi atau menganggap semua Minho itu sudah menjadi hiasan paling ampuh di kediamannya.

“Hei,” panggil Krystal. Aku meluruskan kedua kaki di bawah meja.

“Hmm?”

“Kau ada hubungan apa dengan Minho?”

Aku mengerang pelan, tapi tetap bergeming di posisi nyamanku. “Bukan apa-apa. Pernah bekerja sama satu kali.” Kemudian aku teringat Minho juga menyelamatkanku dari Roh Hijau di gang kotor itu. Berarti sudah dua kali aku diselamatkan lelaki itu. Lebih baik tidak usah diberitahu pada Krystal.

“Oh.” Bunyi seruputan lirih. “Soalnya dia menungguimu tanpa istirahat di rumah sakit.”

“Barangkali karena aku berutang padanya,” gerutuku sambil memaksa badanku duduk. Kupandangi Krystal yang juga duduk berselonjor kaki di kasurnya. “Aku membakar restoran, ingat? Dia mungkin tidak sabar menuntut macam-macam dariku.”

Krystal memberi ekspresi kosong. “Benar juga, sih.”

“Omong-omong, kapan kau mulai bekerja?” Aku segera mengubah topik pembicaraan sebelum Krystal sadar bahwa Minho sama sekali tidak pernah menuntutku atas apapun.

“Besok malam. Kau harus membantuku.”

Aku mendengus. “Tentu saja.”

“Pokoknya Minho harus terkesan nantinya.”

Krystal tidak menyebutkan pada siapa Minho harus terkesan: padanya, padaku, atau malah pada sembarang wanita yang melenggok genit di jalanan—lagi pula Minho sudah tahu siapa aku hingga terkesan pada salah satu dari kami kemungkinannya sangat kecil. Bagaimanapun, aku mengiyakan ambisi itu dengan desahan jenuh.

“Aku mau makan,” kataku. “Sebagai uang muka.”

“Astaga, mata duitan,” erang Krystal sambil menggulingkan badan di kasur. Ia melemparkan ponsel bermodel lama ke atas meja, yang mendarat tanpa goresan karena bungkus makanan menumpuk tebal di sana. “Tuh, telepon sendiri. Jajangmyeon. Ada nomernya.”

Aku membuka _flip_ ponsel dan mulai memijat-mijat _keypad_. Sebelum sempat menghubungi kedai malam itu, Krystal menggumam dari balik benaman dakron bantal, “Apa kau benar-benar tidak ingat apapun? Sedikit pun dari masa lalumu?”

Kutekan tombol bergambar telepon hijau dan menyelipkan ponsel di telinga. “Tidak,” jawabku. “Tidak ada apapun.”

“Baguslah.” Krystal menyeringai malas, matanya mulai terpejam. Kaleng bir masih tergenggam di satu tangannya yang terulur di atas kasur. “Kita punya satu kesamaan.”

Suara ceria menyambut telingaku. Aku menyebutkan pesanan untuk dua orang.


	12. Chapter 12

Karena restoran sudah hancur, praktis kami berdua menjadi pengangguran. Krystal menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya dengan bergoler di ranjang sempitnya, memeluk selimut sambil menonton acara televisi. Di sebagian waktu, ia diam sebisu patung, tetapi, di saat-saat paling tidak terduga, ia akan menjerit atau mengerang, bahkan meski hanya iklan yang sedang ditayangkan.

Di saat ia memutuskan ikut menyanyikan _theme song_ kartun tertentu keras-keras, aku beranjak berdiri. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan pada manusia semacam Krystal. Lebih baik minggat daripada tertular.

Mengenakan _tracksuit_ Krystal (satu-satunya pakaian uniseks miliknya), aku melangkah menyusuri trotoar yang cukup senyap untuk ukuran siang hari. Atau mungkin mereka menolak keluar rumah jika harus dipertemukan dengan sinar matahari terik, entahlah. Yang jelas, aku segera menyesal telah keluar. Menjadi manusia pun, matahari tetap tidak bersahabat denganku. Aku dapat merasakan  keringat berlarian menyusuri punggung dan dada.

Dan melihat Choi Minho berdiri tidak jauh dariku.

Tidak, yang ini bukan kesalahan matahari, tentu saja. Berikan aku kriminal paling brutal, aku akan tetap menyalahkan Choi Minho. Dia telah membuatku berada di sini, mengenakan _tracksuit_ yang gatal di kulit dan berkeringat.

Sayangnya, ia telah menyadari keberadaanku dan kini telah melangkah lebar-lebar ke arahku. Senyum separuhnya terkembang lebar; ia tampak menjulang tinggi begitu tiba di hadapanku.

"Hei," sapanya riang. "Kulihat kau sudah baik-baik saja. Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Menurutmu bagaimana?" Itu adalah pertanyaan retoris, tapi Minho tetap menaik-turunkan pandangan padaku seolah sedang memberi penilaian.

"Ya. Kau baik-baik saja."

Aku melengos dan bermaksud kembali ke apartemen Krystal, hingga merasakan pergelangan tanganku ditahan oleh jari-jemari panjang yang terasa dingin di kulitku. Sekali lagi memutar tumit, aku menatap lelaki jangkung itu tanpa ekspresi.

"Apa lagi?"

"Jadi, sekarang kau bekerja sama denganku?" Ia tersenyum lagi. "Aku dengar dari Krystal."

" _Shut up_ ," dengusku, bermaksud melepaskan diri tapi keparat ini terlalu kuat. Aku menggerung. Menjadi manusia berarti tidak memiliki kekuatan yang memuaskan. Dalam kondisi biasa, aku mampu memelintir lengan bawahnya dengan lezat, tidak diragukan lagi.

"Tunggu, aku sudah tahu motifnya, kok." Mendadak ia berkata, membuatku mau tidak mau kembali mendongak. "Dia gagal melakukan tugas pertamanya. Tidak memiliki kemampuan dan membuat banyak masalah. Tapi dia berkata meminta satu kesempatan lagi, dan saat itulah kau muncul. Kebetulan, huh?"

"Bukan," jawabku jujur. "Ya, aku digunakan untuk membuatnya bertahan bersamamu. Ya, dia memang tidak berbakat. Tapi bukan berarti _kita_ bisa bekerja sama."

Minho melontarkan kepalanya ke belakang dan tertawa. Aku tidak tahu alasannya, yang jelas kernyit di keningku seketika menghilang hanya dengan mendengar tawanya.

"Oke, sekarang kau yang tahu motifku," kekehnya. "Aku tahu betapa kumuh apartemen Krystal, jadi kenapa kau tidak pindah ke tempat yang lebih baik?"

Aku memicingkan mata. "Kalau punya uang, aku tidak akan bekerja mengeruk lumpur bersama kalian."

"Yah, kau melukai perasaanku, tapi kau belum mendapatkan poin yang ingin kusampaikan."

Kemudian Minho terdiam, matanya dengan geli menatapku lekat-lekat. Ketika aku menahan napas, senyumnya semakin lebar.

"Benar," katanya lagi, walaupun aku belum mengatakan apapun. "Kenapa kau tidak tinggal bersamaku saja?"

Aku menyipitkan mata. “Aku jauh lebih baik melemparkan diriku ke jalan raya dan dilindas truk kemudian mati daripada harus tinggal bersamamu.”

Senyum Minho meredup. “Apa yang terjadi padamu?”

“Mungkin kau tidak ingat, tapi aku memang tidak pernah menyukaimu dan—”

“Bukan, bukan itu,” potongnya tidak sabar. “Sejak kapan kau mengharapkan dirimu sendiri _mati_?”

Jika dia merunduk, aku mendongak. Mata kami bertumbukan dalam tatapan yang artiannya tidak dapat kurumuskan. Sedikit mengalirkan arus listrik, sepertinya, karena tulang punggungku mulai bergelenyar dan jantungku berdegup lebih keras.

“Kau tidak sadar, ya?” Aku meraih sebelah pergelangan tangannya dan meremasnya tegas. “Aku bukan pencabut nyawa lagi—kalau tidak, kenapa aku harus tergolek di rumah sakit selama tiga hari?”

Matanya melebar. Syok yang berkelebat di sana tampak tulus dan alami. “Kau apa?”

“Aku sekarang manusia, Choi Minho. Dan itu semua gara-gara kau.”

“Gara-gara aku? Tapi itu tidak masuk akal!”

"Kau yang harusnya bertanggung jawab. Kembalikan hidupku!"

Dua wanita paruh baya berjalan melewati kami dan saling berbisik keras, “Bahkan masih pacaran sudah seperti itu, bagaimana setelah menikah nanti?”

Kami berdua menurunkan pandangan, tertuju pada tanganku yang masih memegang Minho erat-erat. Aku menarik tanganku kembali dan berdeham. “Aku melanggar peraturan nomor satu seorang pencabut nyawa dan itu gara-gara kau.”

“Oke, bagian mana yang menjadi tanggung jawabku? Kita bahkan hanya beberapa kali bertemu,” katanya sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

“Bekerja sama,” desisku dengan rahang menggertak. “Rumah sakit. Manusia-roh. Kita bekerja sama.”

“Oh, itu?” Ia mengerjapkan mata perlahan. “Hanya karena bekerja sama?”

“Itu bukan ‘hanya’ dan jangan sekali-sekali menyebut kerja sama antara manusia dan pencabut nyawa adalah ‘hanya’.”

Minho mengangkat tangan dengan gestur menyerah. “Oke, aku minta maaf.” Kemudian tangannya jatuh ke sisi tubuh dan senyumnya kembali terkembang lebar. “Tapi itu bagus. Artinya kita bisa bekerja sama sekarang karena kau manusia?”

“Bangsat.”

“Kemarilah," kata Minho. "Ya ampun, sini saja. Aku tidak akan menggigit, kok."

Heran kenapa manusia menyukai frasa itu. Tentu saja, mereka bukan karnivora yang punya gigi tajam, dan gigitan manusia tidak akan menyebabkan keracunan. Seharusnya mereka menggantinya dengan hal-hal realistis semacam 'aku tidak akan membohongimu'. Ya, aku tahu kejujuran adalah isu terbesar dalam hidup manusia.

Bagaimanapun, aku tetap mendapati kakiku berjalan mendekat meski dengan enggan. Minho tersenyum lebar, tangannya yang panjang segera saja dapat meraupku ke dadanya dengan cepat. Hidungku bertemu dadanya; aku bisa mencium kombinasi aroma yang menyenangkan tapi sayangnya melekat pada tubuh Choi Minho. Tapi tetap menyenangkan, aku menghirup banyak-banyak aroma tersebut, berharap bisa menemukannya di suatu tempat.

"Aku menyukaimu," kata Minho dengan suara rendah. Aku masih bergeming. "Sejak pertama kali bertemu. Kupikir bakal hilang, tapi ternyata malah semakin kuat. Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Absurd, mendadak, tidak logis. Aku tidak pernah terbiasa dengan emosi manusia.

"... Taemin?"

"Apa saja, yang penting lepaskan aku dulu."

Minho tertawa dan memundurkan badan. Sekali lagi dia merunduk untuk memandang mataku. Ada sorot yang belum pernah kutemui sebelumnya di sana. Aku menyipitkan mata, berusaha dapat menembus makna di balik kata-katanya supaya setidaknya ada satu hal yang jelas di keseluruhan situasi ini.

"Aku tidak pernah menyukai manusia sebelum ini, tapi, kalau dipikir lagi, kau memang bukan manusia." Senyumnya berubah menjadi ringisan. "Bukan lagi, maksudku."

Aku masih memandanginya. Masih tidak memahami, tapi memutuskan diam agar tidak terlihat tolol. Lagi pula, sepertinya aku tadi salah dengar. Bising lalu lintas mendistraksi kerja saraf yang mengantarkan impuls dari telinga ke otak. Pasti begitu.

"Sampai jumpa nanti malam, Lee Taemin," kata Minho. Lantas, yang sama sekali berada di luar dugaanku, menjangkaukan telapak tangannya ke satu pipiku dan membawaku mendekat hingga bibirnya bertemu dengan dahiku.

Dia tersenyum lagi sebelum melenggang pergi. Aku menggosok-gosok kening.

~~~

Krystal membawaku menunggangi kereta bawah tanah terakhir di malam itu, gerbong-gerbong yang kosong berderak dan bergemeretak mengikuti lesatan lokomotif jauh di depan sana. Kuperhatikan hanya ada satu pria kantoran yang mendengkur keras di seberang kami dan seorang pemuda yang terlihat seperti pecandu narkoba melesak di bangku ujung. Oh, jangan lupakan gadis yang penuh semangat menunjukkan halaman demi halaman buku saku bodoh (Panduan Dasar Pembasmi Roh untuk Tingkat Mula—aku memutar bola mata) di sebelahku. Rasanya lebih baik aku menjadi pundak sandaran paman-paman itu saja ketimbang mendengarkan suara cempreng.

"Kau paham, kan? Menjadi pembasmi roh tidak bisa dilakukan sembarang orang. Hanya anak-anak berbakat yang bisa melakukannya," kata Krystal, seolah itu hal paling membanggakan untuknya. "Dan itu berarti kita, partner. Dunia membutuhkan kita untuk memberantas roh jahat yang mengganggu kedamaian masyarakat."

"Hmmm..."

"Hanya itu? Setelah aku menjelaskan semuanya padamu?" Krystal menampar buku saku menutup di atas pahanya, lantas sedikit beringsut agar bisa berhadapan denganku. "Dengar, ini pekerjaan mulia. Kau tahu berapa anak kecil yang tidak bisa tidur karena diganggu makhluk-makhluk jahat itu?"

Telingaku gatal mendengarnya. Roh tidak jahat, mereka hanya kebingungan—manusia harus belajar untuk tidak menggeneralisasi semua hal di depan mata mereka. Terlebih, apa-apaan dengan omong kosong itu. Manusia membentuk organisasi pembasmi roh seolah ada banyak roh yang berkeliaran saja. Permisi ya, aku pencabut nyawa dan puluhan tahun ini tidak kulewati hanya untuk berleha-leha. Aku bekerja keras. Kami semua bekerja siang-malam menggiring roh-roh ke Gerbang Tunggu, sementara manusia hanya melayat dan melupakan si mati di hari kedua.

Kami berhenti di salah satu stasiun yang belum sempat kubaca namanya. Krystal menyeretku keluar dan mendaki anak-anak tangga yang mengeluarkan kami dari mulut stasiun bawah tanah. Aneh rasanya melihat manusia berusaha tetap terjaga meski malam sudah hampir pudar; kupikir malam selalu diciptakan untuk nina bobo setelah sesiangan dipapar matahari.

Jalanan ramai itu segera menyusut menjadi keheningan ketika kami berbelok ke salah satu gang kecil. Aspalnya bolong dan retak di mana-mana, ada genangan air berbau busuk di beberapa tempat. Krystal masih saja berjalan cepat tanpa memedulikan betapa minim nilai ekstetika di tempat ini. Aku berusaha tidak menarik napas terlalu dalam.

Kemudian pintu itu muncul begitu saja di samping kami. Sama seperti semua pintu belakang gedung yang berdesakan dalam satu area sempit. Sementara Krystal berusaha membuka pintu, seekor kucing mendesis dari bawah kontainer sampah; aku menggeleng kecil.

"Diamlah. Aku tidak berbahaya."

Dia masih memandangiku dengan mata hijau cemerlangnya. Setidaknya sudah tidak dalam posisi siaga.

"Berapa banyak yang kau lihat hari ini?"

Kucing itu tampak semakin rileks—mendengkur, bahkan. Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, tentu saja, karena aku bukan ahli bahasa kucing, tapi dari matanya aku tahu hari ini ada beberapa yang melewati gang ini. Aku mengangguk paham.

" _Thanks, buddy_."

"Partner, kau mengobrol dengan kucing?"

Aku mendongak, separuh tergeragap walaupun itu bukan gayaku. Aku baru ingat manusia tidak bisa berkomunikasi semacam ini dengan kucing—dan hewan-hewan dengan kekuatan supranatural tinggi lainnya. Sejak lama kucing menjadi rekan kerja kami, terkadang menanyai mereka untuk melacak roh bandel yang kabur. Sayangnya, semakin sedikit kucing yang dibiarkan bebas di jalanan; kucing-kucing rumahan gendut itu terlalu malas mengendus roh.

"Hanya lihat-lihat," jawabku pendek. Krystal mengerutkan kening, tapi melambaikan tangan ke bagian dalam.

"Ayo masuk."

Dari sini, aku hanya bisa lihat lorong yang gelap dan sempit, entah apa yang menungguku di dalam sana. Aku meneguk ludah dan mengangguk, untuk terakhir kali melirik si kucing yang menungguku setia di dekat pintu.

" _Wish me luck, buddy_."

Terutama karena aku akan bekerja sama dengan manusia.

.

Pintu belakang tetaplah pintu belakang, karena rupanya lorong gelap ini hanya berakhir ke ruangan ukuran sedang yang cukup temaram. Sekilas pandang, tidak ada bedanya dengan ruang tengah tua pada umumnya, minus cerek limun dan sepiring biskuit. Pembagian tidak merata berupa dua per tiga untuk beberapa sofa tak serasi sedangkan sisanya ditempati meja kerja membuatku mengangkat alis. Meja kerja itu pasti milik orang penting.

Bagaimanapun, aku tidak perlu berlama-lama di sini untuk menyadari betapa besar kekuatan yang berusaha mendorongku keluar—dan pasti akan kuturuti dengan senang hati seandainya tidak ada tangan yang menahanku tetap di tempat. Sejumlah mantra pelindung menggelantung di kusen jendela dan logam-logam terkutuk yang tersimpan di suatu tempat di ruangan ini membuatku mual, meski perasaan itu tidak sekuat ketika aku berada dalam rupa pencabut nyawa. Aku bergidik membayangkan apa jadinya jika aku menyentuh benda-benda itu.

Sesuatu bergemeresak di bukaan ruangan yang mengarah entah ke mana. Aku segera menajamkan pandangan siaga ke sana, tetapi tampaknya usaha defensif ini tidak lagi dibutuhkan. Hanya ada figur seorang lelaki yang muncul di situ, berjalan ke arah kami dengan langkah mengantuk dan wajah separuh tertutup bayangan.

Krystal ikut membalikkan badan. " _Oppa_ , lihat! Aku bawa teman!"

Lelaki itu mendongak dan seketika aku terkesiap. "Jinki?!" seruku lepas.

Tidak salah lagi, itu adalah Jinki. Meski rambutnya memanjang sampai bisa dikuncir berantakan, meski ada kantung mata menggelantung berat, meski ada tittk-titik janggut yang berkeliaran, dia adalah Jinki. Dia sedikit melonjak mendengar jeritanku, dan aku semakin yakin itu Jinki ketika ia mendongak untuk membalas pandanganku.

"Siapa ini, Krys?" tanyanya dengan suara serak, sedikit lebih berat dari Jinki yang kuketahui, tapi suaranya di dunia asli kami jauh lebih mengerikan. Aku masih ternganga di posisiku.

"Ini teman yang baru kudapatkan. Dia juga punya banyak pengetahuan soal roh. Pasti bisa berguna untuk kita."

Jinki menggaruk dagu, matanya menyipit. "Hmm, kau sendiri masih orang baru, tapi sudah berani membawa orang baru lainnya?" Ia menguap lebar. "Yah, kita memang butuh tenaga tambahan secepatnya, aku tidak bisa protes. Ambilkan kacamataku. Aku tidak bisa melihat temanmu ini dengan jelas."

Krystal melesat keluar ruangan, meninggalkan kami hanya berdua dan menyediakan kesempatan emas. Aku segera memepet Jinki ke dinding.

"Jinki, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" desisku. Jinki menatapku dengan mata separuh menutup.

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak boleh bersama manusia di sini, Jinki. Bagaimana kalau mereka tahu?"

"Apa?"

"Jinki, ini tidak lucu. Apa yang kau rencanakan sebenarnya? Hukumanku sudah berat, kau bakal mendapat berlipat kali lebih dari itu!" Aku meneguk ludah, memindah tatapan dari mata Jinki yang satu kepada lainnya, berusaha menemukan jawaban dari keputusan absurd yang sudah diambilnya. "Jinki, jangan katakanini adalah salah satu hukuman yang _sudah_ kau terima."

Mendadak lampu menyala terang sekali di atas kami. Jinki memejamkan mata silau, membuang muka ke samping, tapi aku hanya mempererat pegangan pada kerah kausnya dengan perasaan tidak menentu. Ini sungguh tidak lucu. Jinki harus memberitahuku sesuatu. Bagaimana kalau—

"Taemin?" Suara itu familiar, tapi bukannya aku senang mendengarnya. "Kau sudah berada di sini?"

Minho menghampiri kami. Tatapannya segera mendarat pada Jinki yang terjepit di antara dinding dan tubuhku. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Onew _hyung_?"

Aku terhuyung mundur, peganganku mulai melonggar. "S-siapa?"

"Onew _hyung_. Dia adalah ketua kita." Minho melempar topi yang sempat dikenakannya ke salah satu sofa dengan poin akurasi seratus. "Atau kalian sudah saling kenal sebelum ini?"

Onew? Tidak, ini tidak masuk akal. Dia adalah Jinki, pengawasku sebagai pencabut nyawa. Perlahan aku mengembalikan tatapan pada lelaki yang masih bergeming di depanku. Dia telah membalas pandanganku dengan sorot yang tidak mungkin diberikan Jinki padaku.

"Siapa dia, Minho?" geramnya. Aku kembali beringsut mundur—dan berhenti ketika punggungku menabrak dada Minho.

"Anak baru, aku sudah mengetes kemampuannya tempo hari," jawab Minho dengan nada bangga sambil meletakkan telapak tangan di pundakku. Aku meliriknya tidak suka, tapi tidak memprotes. "Kau harus lihat sendiri, _Hyung_."

"Dia harus mengenal tata krama lebih dulu, agaknya," gumam lelaki itu, yang mirip Jinki tapi bukan, sambil mengulurkan tangan ke samping. Krystal sudah muncul di sampingnya dan ia mengenakan kacamata berbentuk lingkaran sempurna dari tangan gadis itu.

"Apa yang bisa kau lakukan, Nak?"

Mungkin karena kacamatanya, mungkin karena eksistensi itu sendiri, aku mulai merasakan diriku mengerut di hadapannya. Sebagian dari diriku masih ingin mendengus dan mendorong dadanya, memaksa Jinki untuk tidak lagi bercanda karena ini sama sekali tidak lucu, tapi sebagian yang lain mulai yakin orang ini tidak mungkin Jinki. Sama sekali tidak mungkin.

" _Hyung_ , ayolah. Aku sudah—”

"Tidak, Minho." Dia mencopot kacamata dan menggosok kedua lensanya menggunakan ujung bawah kaus tidur, sebelum mengenakannya kembali. "Sama seperti Krystal yang gagal menangkap roh tempo hari, sekarang mereka berdua akan mendapat tugas yang sama."

Aku mendengar Krystal merintih pelan di dekatku. Jadi itu alasannya mengejarku seperti orang gila tempo hari.

" _Hyung_ —”

"Minho, apa dia mainanmu yang baru?" Nada suaranya cukup tajam untuk memotong ucapan Minho di awal kalimat. Pegangan Minho pada pundakku semakin kuat. "Plus, karena sepertinya dia telah mendampratku tadi, dia akan mendapat tugas ganda."

"... baiklah."

Dengan langkah sedikit terseret seperti tadi, dia menyeberangi ruangan menuju meja kerja yang steril dari benda lainnya. Aku melirik Krystal, mendapatkan sorot mata putus asa sebagai balasannya, dan memutuskan ini tidak akan menjadi awalan yang baik. Lagi pula, hei, ini bukan salahku untuk salah orang. Mereka secara harfiah memiliki wajah yang sama persis.

"Waktu kalian sampai matahari terbit." Dia berbicara lagi dari depan meja. Aku tidak suka mendengar suaranya. "Tangkap satu roh dan bawa ke sini. Bagaimana caranya, itu urusan kalian. Tidak ada kerja sama. Tidak ada curang," kacamatanya berkilat ke arahku, "terutama kau, karena kau punya tugas dua kali lipat."

Ada dua belati perak yang dikeluarkan dari laci meja, keduanya tampak tajam dan mengintimidasi. Minho yang mengambilnya dari tangan orang yang mirip Jinki tapi bukan itu, kemudian membagikannya pada kami. Tanpa sengaja aku mendesis ketika permukaan senjata yang dingin itu mengenai telapak tanganku, Minho melayangkan tatapan cepat padaku.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak, hanya—” aku menimang-nimang belati di kedua tangan, akhirnya bisa mengembuskan napas yang sedari tadi kutahan menyadari tidak ada kontak berbahaya yang terjadi. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Krystal memandang kami penasaran.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Segera kerjakan tugas kalian," kata si kacamata itu, ada sedikit nada tidak sabar dalam suaranya. "Krys, jangan sia-siakan kesempatanmu yang ini."

"Dengar, _guys_. Sekarang situasi tidak sedamai dulu," kata Minho, setelah menggiring kami ke pintu belakang. "Baru saja _hyung_ lainnya berangkat karena ada kabar mayat hidup menyerang lagi di daerah selatan. Walaupun tugas ini menentukan kalian bisa diterima atau tidak, bukan berarti kalian harus menghadang bahaya demi menyelesaikannya, paham?"

Krystal mengangguk, aku yakin sedang melayang di langit ketujuh karena secara implisit Minho mengkhawatirkan kondisinya. Dia pergi lebih dulu karena aku harus membetulkan tali sepatu—dan gagal melakukannya sampai Minho ikut berjongkok.

"Khususnya kau," gumamnya dan mengambil-alih tali sepatuku. "Jangan ikut-ikutan lagi jika ada mayat hidup. Sekarang kau manusia, lakukan apa yang Onew _hyung_ perintahkan. Selain itu, lari."

Aku memandangnya lekat-lekat. "Kau mengatakan ini dengan alasan...?"

Minho tersenyum dan mengacak rambutku pelan. "Sudah kubilang, aku menyukaimu. Tapi kau juga punya kecenderungan untuk bertindak impulsif, bukan?"

Aneh. Minho aneh sekali. Aku melangkah keluar dari gang dengan kening berkerut penuh pemikiran.

Mendadak gagasan bahwa menangkap roh bakal lebih mudah daripada memahami perasaan manusia terlintas di benakku.

 


	13. Chapter 13

Baiklah, tapi bagaimana caranya menangkap roh?

Bulan hanya tampak sebagai siluet di atas sana, awan kelabu bergeser perlahan dan saling bergantian menutupi sinar berpendar tersebut. Hanya secercah cahaya yang sampai ke tanah, pada aspal rompal di depan sepatu kedsku. Malam sudah hampir menjadi pagi, tapi sekarang-lah saat ketika roh mendapat asupan tenaga tambahan dari gerbang dunia lain yang selalu terbuka. Pukul tiga pagi. Bahkan pencabut nyawa terkadang mendapat kesulitan mengejar roh yang terpisah dari raganya pada jam-jam ini.

Aku berjalan tak tentu arah selepas dari gang kecil itu, mungkin berjarak beberapa blok dari sana. Roh bukan sesuatu yang mudah ditemukan seperti koin di jalan, sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan orang-mirip-Jinki-tapi-bukan itu? Dan kupikir mereka adalah organisasi pembasmi roh dan bukan pengoleksi roh!

Langkahku seketika berhenti saat mendengar keberadaan lain di belakangku. Aku menoleh dengan tidak pasti, bertanya-tanya sejak kapan menjadi sedemikian sensitif terhadap hal kecil seperti itu. Hal kesekian ratus yang buruk dari manusia adalah mereka tidak bisa membedakan aura dari tiap entitas yang berada di sekitar mereka. Jika masih menjadi pencabut nyawa, aku tidak perlu membalikkan badan dengan penuh kewaspadaan untuk mengetahui siapa—atau apa—pembuntutku. Biasanya hanya kucing yang ingin main, terkadang pria mabuk, di saat yang lain Jinki.

Ah, Jinki...

Benar juga, tadi aku sedang memikirkan duplikat Jinki yang jahat itu. Seseorang dengan nama aneh dan sulit dibaca karena bahkan aku tidak mampu menentukan apa yang benar-benar berada di matanya. Yang jelas dia jahat. Semua yang menggagaskan untuk menangkap roh adalah makhluk jahat yang belum membaca buku Keseimbangan Antar Tiga Dunia yang dijejalkan ke tenggorokan semua pencabut nyawa muda—terkadang secara harfiah. Mungkin dia membutuhkannya. Aku tidak keberatan kalau minta dicacahkan dulu.

Sesuatu menyambar lenganku dari belakang dan satu tangan membekap mulutku. Gerak refleksku adalah mencabut belati dari sabuk dan menghunjamkannya, tapi helaian rambut berantakan yang menyapu tengkukku seketika saja menjadi penyetop. Aku separuh memutar badan. Krystal berdiri di sebelahku dengan mata terbelalak lebar.

“Ssh, partner, ini aku!” Dia menoleh ke belakang sebentar, kemudian kembali menatapku. “Dengar, inilah kerja sama yang kumaksud dalam perjanjian kita. Bantu aku mendapatkan roh agar aku bisa menjadi anggota resmi!”

“Aku tidak keberatan,” jawabku setelah memaksa tangannya turun. “Tapi aku tidak tahu caranya.”

Krystal sekali lagi membelalakkan mata. “Kau bilang bisa membantuku!”

“Aku tidak pernah bilang aku tahu caranya, bukan?”

“Kau menipuku?”

“Salah sendiri tidak tanya.”

“Yah, kau menipuku!”

Aku menegang. Embusan angin yang baru saja melewati tengkuk sama sekali tidak wajar.  “Berhenti bicara,” desisku.

“Dengar, ya. Aku bisa membawamu ke polisi dan—” aku membekap mulut Krystal dan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling jalan yang lengang. Masih ada seratus atau dua ratus meter sebelum mencapai jalan utama yang hiruk-pikuk, tapi aku bisa mendengar banyak sekali dentum langkah di suatu tempat. Tawa dan bincang-bincang. Ini tidak wajar.

“Kau dengar itu?” tanyaku separuh berbisik, tanganku yang bebas meraba belati. Krystal mengangkat alis tinggi-tinggi.

Aku menajamkan tatapan pada ujung jalan yang tenggelam di balik bangunan-bangunan kumuh di sepanjang pinggiran jalan. Sejauh mata memandang, tidak ada tanda-tanda benda bergerak. Tapi aku bisa merasakan sesuatu bergerak.

“Partner...”

“Ssh,” bisikku.

Perbincangan terdengar semakin dekat hingga aku nyaris bisa mendeteksi rengkus napas dari orang-orang yang terlibat di dalamnya, seolah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa meter dariku. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengenali bahasa yang mereka gunakan—jauh lebih kental dan kuno dari bahasa Korea, tapi tidak pernah ada dalam kosakata bahasa yang sudah punah.

Aku menyuruh Krystal tetap diam, kemudian melangkah perlahan ke arah yang kuyakini merupakan sumber suara. Ada mobil boks yang diparkir tidak jauh dariku dan sebuah mobil butut di seberangnya, keduanya menutupi sebagian jalan sehingga aku hanya bisa mengintip lewat celah antar roda untuk bisa mengintai apa yang berada di baliknya.

Seraut wajah balas menatapku.

Aku menyambar tangan Krystal dan menariknya jauh-jauh dari entitas itu. Entah apa dia, yang jelas manusia tidak mungkin memiliki kulit sebiru dan sekisut itu, sementara roh akan memiliki citra yang jauh lebih tipis. Dan pelarian yang kupilih sepenuhnya merupakan refleks, seolah tubuhku lebih paham bahwa dia adalah makhluk berbahaya yang harus kuhindari.

Mendadak Krystal menjerit, tangannya yang kedua beralih mencengkeram pundakku.

" _The fuck_..." aku menoleh dan membelalakkan mata. Tangan kurus yang dibalut kulit kebiruan telah menangkap helaian panjang rambut Krystal. Aku bisa melihat pembuluh darah kehijauan menonjol dan berdenyut-denyut di pergelangan tangannya, kuku-kuku yang kuning membusuk, seakan dia dikeluarkan langsung dari tanah dan diletakkan begitu saja di belakang kami.

Aku terenyak. Manusia-roh.

Krystal masih berpegangan kuat-kuat di pundakku, merunduk dan menjerit karena manusia-roh itu berusaha menarik rambutnya. Langkah terseret dengan gerakan tungkai yang canggung, wajah kosong, serta mulut yang terbuka lebar tanpa suara itu hanya mengingatkanku pada serbuan manusia-roh di restoran tempo hari.

"Teman..." desis makhluk itu. Dia sudah akan memasukkan gumpalan rambut Krystal ke mulutnya ketika alarm dalam kepalaku berdering kencang. Aku menyambar belati dari sabuk Krystal dan menebas sebagian rambutnya. Segunduk rambut hitam legam jatuh ke tanah, aku mendorong Krystal sejauh mungkin dari manusia-roh.

Makhluk itu tampak bengong sesaat, helaian rambut menyangkut di antara jemarinya seperti sarang laba-laba di dahan pohon meranggas. Bagaimanapun, mendadak ia menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, membuat kulit pipinya semakin kisut, dan memamerkan gigi yang tidak lagi lengkap dalam senyum tidak warasnya.

"Teman... semakin banyak..."

Aku melempar belati ke telapak tangan Krystal begitu menyadari satu kompi lainnya mendekati kami dari celah dua mobil tersebut. "Lari!" bentakku pada Krystal yang masih membeku.

Krystal menggenggam belati dengan tangan gemetaran. "T-tidak mau... aku akan melawan mereka."

Astaga, otak anak ini terbuat dari apa, sih. Sejenak aku mengabaikan kelompok terhuyung-huyung itu untuk berbalik menghadap Krystal.

"Dengar, bosmu yang brengsek hanya meminta kita mencari roh, bukan manusia-roh! Kau mau dimakan oleh makhluk-makhluk keparat itu?!"

"Jangan katakan apa yang harus kulakukan!" Krystal membentak balik. "Aku tidak mau jadi lemah, biarkan aku melawan mereka!!"

Dia menyentak tanganku yang sempat mencengkeram miliknya dan malah berlari ke arah datangnya manusia-roh. Brengsek. Aku menggertakkan rahang dan balik mengejarnya. Yang tidak mau melawan mereka adalah  _aku_. Manusia tidak diciptakan untuk berinteraksi dengan roh, dan berusaha memerangi mereka adalah salah satu bentuk interaksi itu. Aku tidak tahu apa konsekuensi jika hukum alam itu dilanggar. Tidak mau tahu karena aku  _tidak_  mau melakukannya.

Krystal menjerit-jerit sambil mengayunkan belatinya dalam gerakan acak di antara manusia-roh. Hanya ada empat kali ini, kesemuanya tampak sama bernafsu dengan Krystal untuk melayaninya. Ini tidak akan menjadi malam yang mudah.

Aku menyadari belati mungil saja tidak cukup menghadapi mereka (halo, bahkan nenek-nenek juga tidak akan terluka jika belati keparat ini menancap di kulitnya). Aku merenggut salah satu pipa yang bertebaran di dekat bangunan yang tampaknya sedang direnovasi dan menghantam bagian belakang kepala manusia-roh terdekat dengan itu.

Fluida gelap muncrat dari mulutnya, ia tersuruk ke tanah. Teriakannya bukanlah suara yang bisa diproduksi pita suara manusia hidup. Aku menginjak punggungnya dan memukulkan pipa berkali-kali ke titik yang sama, kepuasan mengerikan menggerayangi tanganku ketika kekerasan kulakukan. Cairan itu meleleh semakin banyak, merambah aspal dalam bayangan yang semakin gelap dan...

... dalam cara yang cukup ganjil.

Aku memindah tatapan pada ujung pipa. Cairan yang sama menetes turun, kental dalam konsistensi yang aneh; menyatu begitu saja dengan genangan yang sudah ada di aspal.

"Partner!" jerit Krystal, sudah terpepet di kontainer dengan para manusia-roh mengerubutinya. "Tolong!"

Manusia-roh yang tergeletak di tanah tidak lagi bergerak, maka aku meninggalkannya untuk mengurusi gadis merepotkan yang masih menjerit-jerit itu. Aku menghantam salah satu kepala ke kontainer di sebelah Krystal, membiarkannya merosot ke tanah dengan cairan itu menjejak di dinding kontainer. Lagi, aku memperhatikan dengan mulus cairan itu menemukan cara untuk menggenang di tanah.

Salah satu yang menjadi musuh Krystal sejak awal telah memiliki wajah yang tidak mampu dikenali; Krystal pasti menancapkan belati berkali-kali di wajah malang itu. Aku menyodoknya ke tanah, mendorongnya bertumpukan dengan yang sudah roboh, dan mendadak merasakan satu tangan lain menjambak rambutku dari belakang.

Krystal menjerit lagi. Pandanganku menggelap, rasa nyeri menderu sedetik lebih lambat. Bekas pukulan benda keras masih mendenging di bagian belakang kepalaku. Oh sialan, aku lupa masih ada satu manusia-roh yang bebas.

Hal terakhir yang bertahan dalam kesadaranku adalah pendengaran. Aku bisa mendengar jeritan Krystal, langkah-langkah kaki yang tidak teratur, kekeh rendah... mereka semakin jauh. Sialan.

Ketika membuka mata lagi, yang kulihat adalah wajah rompal salah satu manusia-roh yang sudah kutumbangkan. Dia memiliki seringai abadi karena sebelah sudut bibirnya sobek sampai ke pipi; aku mendorong wajahnya jauh-jauh dan berusaha menumpukan siku ke tanah. Kecipak cairan hitam membuatku tersadar; aku menunduk dan mendapati sebagian bajuku telah dirembesi oleh cairan misterius ini. Aku mengerang sambil memaksa kedua kaki menjejak tanah. Sayangnya prioritasku kini adalah Krystal.

Krystal...

Tunggu, di mana dia?

Aku mengangkat tubuhku sedemikian cepat sehingga bulatan-bulatan oranye melayang-layang dalam jangkauan pandang. Buru-buru kusingkirkan mereka. Langkahku tidak bisa padu ketika berusaha memotong jarak antara diriku dan dua mobil keparat yang menjadi lokasi pertikaian kami. Terlepas dari raga-raga yang tergeletak tak berdaya, aku tidak bisa merasakan eksistensi makhluk lain di sekitarku. Aura dingin itu, anehnya, masih tertinggal.

Tiba-tiba langkahku terhenti. Bukan karena aku ingin, tapi sesuatu menahanku. Aku menunduk dan terperanjat mendapati cairan gelap itu telah merekatkan dasar sepatuku dengan aspal.  _What the fuck_. Jijik.

Aku mencoba menarik kakiku, tapi tidak membuahkan hasil. Ini adalah fluida yang muncrat dari dalam raga yang sudah rusak itu, tidak bisa kupastikan apa. Tidak ada benda menjijikan semacam ini dari keseluruhan pekerjaanku yang anggun, kecuali menjemput manusia yang tenggelam dalam lumpur isap. Aku berjongkok, ujung telunjuk menusuk cairan itu dan sekali lagi terperanjat dengan tekstur kenyal dan separuh dinginnya. Jijik sekali. Apaan sih.

Satu-satunya benda yang bisa kumanfaatkan kali ini hanyalah belati perak, syukurlah belum kukeluarkan dari sabuk. Aku menancapkan belati ke dekat kakiku, berpikir itu bisa membantuku terbebas, tapi yang kudapatkan malah sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak kusangka sebelumnya.

Genangan hitam itu mendesis keras. Bukan desisan ketika lumpur akan mencerna makan malamnya; lebih mirip manusia yang baru saja terkena pinggiran panci panas—dan aku bersumpah mendengar umpatan di dalamnya. Aku membenamkan belati semakin dalam, menyerokkannya secara horizontal, dan desisan segera saja berubah menjadi jeritan. Dalam sekejap, genangan menarik diri menjadi gumpalan dan meregang menjadi sosok setinggi tiga meter di depanku. Dua mata hitam pekat menatapku marah.

"Sakit..." geramnya dengan suara yang seolah digaungkan langsung dari celah gerbang dunia lain.

Oo, bagus. Lihat apa yang sudah kulakukan.

Tapi aku bukan Lee Taemin sang pencabut nyawa yang bisa menghadapi roh (hijau? Kuning? Sejujurnya warnanya terlihat seperti kobokan kuas lukis anak kecil yang tak keruan) dengan gagah berani. Aku hanya manusia sekarang, itu pun bersenjatakan belati ukuran lalat.

Dia meraung lagi, targetnya jelas-jelas manusia ringkih ini. Maka, aku memutar tumit dan berlari sekencang yang bisa dilakukan seseorang yang kepalanya baru saja dihantam. Terkadang bahuku menabrak dinding gang, kadang kakiku hilang tempo, tapi aku tidak pernah berhenti. Tidak selama dia masih berkeras mengejarku.

Langit yang mengintip dari balik celah dinding memberitahukan matahari akan terbit dalam satu atau dua jam lagi. Sementara roh tidak benar-benar meleleh di bawah sorotan matahari, setidaknya dia akan mengalami sedikit disorientasi yang tentu saja menguntungkanku. Mungkin aku bisa menyelinap ke salah satu rumah dan menyeduh segelas teh jika itu terjadi.

Oh, benar. Di mana Krystal?

 _Nope_ , lupakan saja. Membagi pikiran pada hal lainnya hanya akan merugikanku. Aku menambah laju lariku begitu mengenali gang yang akhirnya muncul setelah sekian lama terjun ke dalam labirin kompleks gedung-gedung kumuh ini. Pintunya terbuka lebar. Syukurlah.

Aku menjeblos masuk, tidak memedulikan bakal tersungkur sejauh ini di lantai kayu lapuknya. Di antara semua napas yang menderu dan pacuan adrenalin yang nyaris menumpulkan kelima inderaku, aku masih dapat melihat punggung seseorang memenuhi bidang pintu.

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada matahari!" seru orang itu, yang diikuti serangkaian tawa histeris, sebelum aura dingin yang menekan dadaku kuat-kuat sejak tadi mendadak terangkat begitu saja. Aku mengubah posisi menjadi duduk, kedua telapak kaki di lantai, dan memandang bagaimana bayangan kelam itu pecah menjadi cipratan ektoplasma akibat beberapa tembakan.

Kebuasan manusia sungguh sulit dipercaya.

Orang itu membalikkan badan, dan yang kutemukan adalah seringai lebar di wajahnya. Aku hanya balas menatapnya karena sepertinya dia tidak punya alasan untuk tersenyum pada orang yang belum pernah berkenalan sebelumnya.

"Tangkapan bagus, anak muda. Lumayan untuk orang yang baru saja bergabung."

Dia membantuku berdiri dengan uluran tangan. Aku menyadari tanganku masih gemetaran ketika berusaha menghapus bekas cairan gelap di sebelah pipi. Dengan penuh perhatian dia mengusapkan ujung lengan bajunya ke pipiku.

Aku masih diam. Dia tersenyum lagi. "Pengalaman yang tidak menyenangkan, bukan? Ingin muntah? Merasa pusing?"

"Key, berhenti mengganggunya." Tangan Minho yang besar menangkap sebelah pundak lelaki itu dan menariknya menjauh. Ia berganti menghampiriku, sedangkan si lelaki melontarkan tangan ke udara dan berjalan pergi dari lorong. Ada cengir tegang sekaligus senang di wajahnya.

"Di mana kau menemukannya? Itu luar biasa."

" _This is a fucking sick joke_ ," desisku. Aku menangkap tangannya yang sudah terangkat ke arahku. "Apa selalu begini cara kalian bekerja? Membuat roh mengamuk dan memecahkan mereka begitu saja?"

Senyum Minho memudar. "Taemin..."

"Kau tahu, aku sempat berpikir kalian memiliki sedikit saja tata krama. Dunia ini bukan milik kalian saja; apa yang akan terjadi pada roh-roh itu, apa kau pernah memikirkannya?"

"Dengarkan aku dulu—”

"Tidak, semua ini terlalu gila dan barbar. Kalian manusia adalah makhluk paling rendah dari semua makhluk." Aku sudah hendak meninggalkannya ketika sakit kepala keparat itu kembali meremas otakku. Detik selanjutnya, Minho telah memegangi kedua pundakku. "Lepaskan aku, bajingan," gerutuku sambil menepis kedua tangannya. Seluruh benda di depanku mulai berputar.

"Taemin, jangan paksakan dirimu."

"Memaksa untuk apa, tepatnya? Jalani saja kehidupan setanmu itu dan jangan urusi masalahku lagi."

Mendadak Minho menyelipkan tangan ke tengkukku, mengalihkannya lagi hanya untuk menunjukkan telapak tangan yang sudah dibasahi oleh sesuatu yang gelap dan berbau logam... tampaknya aku berdarah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" tuntut Minho. Aku mencoba mendorong dadanya menjauh.

"Minggir. Aku perlu cari Krystal."

"Taemin—”

Itu adalah hal terakhir yang kudengar. Tubuhku ambruk.

~~~

Tampaknya seseorang membebat luka di kepalaku menggunakan perban sementara aku pingsan. Memang aneh memikirkan betapa mudah seorang manusia roboh hanya karena luka kecil. Aku terbangun di salah satu sofa rompal itu, menyadari aku tidak sendirian. Minho menghampiriku dengan cangkir di tangannya, berbasa-basi soal bagaimana keadaanku, yang kubalas dengan semua akan ratusan kali lebih baik jika aku bisa menemukan Krystal, dan ketika itulah Minho segera mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana.

"Ponselnya tidak aktif." Minho memberi jeda sejenak. "Tapi aku yakin dia baik-baik saja. Mungkin hanya tersesat di tengah kota."

Aku semakin menenggelamkan pandangan pada cangkir berisi cokelat hangat yang sedang kutangkup di antara kedua tangan. Ini bukan soal loyalitas atau apa, tapi aku sudah berjanji pada Krystal bakal membantunya dan dia malah terpental ke suatu tempat yang jauh. Dia bukan gadis menyenangkan, tapi rasanya lebih baik daripada semua orang di ruangan ini.

Total ada tiga orang yang berada di hadapanku sekarang. Minho menempati kursi berlengan tak jauh dariku, Onew duduk mencangkung di depan meja kerjanya, sedangkan yang terakhir—dia memperkenalkan diri sebagai Key, lelaki dengan rambut hijau mencolok dan dengan suasana hati yang berayun sedemikian kencang hingga terkesan berbahaya. Dia menyambutku dengan senyum lebar, tapi mendadak mengamuk pada semua orang di menit berikutnya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya sekarang, dan mungkin lebih baik tidak perlu tahu.

Tempat ini dipenuhi maniak.

Minho mengembalikan ponsel ke saku celana dan beralih menatap Onew yang sepertinya sedang mencungkil kotoran di kuku kakinya. " _Hyung_ , jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Menunggu Jjong kembali, tentu saja." Astaga, jangan katakan ada yang lain lagi. "Sembari menunggu, keluarkan peta kota, Minho. Key, jelaskan apa yang sudah kau temukan hari ini."

Onew masih meringkuk di kursinya, sementara Minho membuka gulungan peta berukuran raksasa di dinding. Aku melihat titik-titik merah menjadi pangkal garis yang ditarik sana-sini layaknya benang ruwet. Key ikut beranjak berdiri, terlebih dulu membetulkan tatanan rambut hijaunya menggunakan kedua telunjuk.

Tiba-tiba saja ia memandangku. " _Hyung_ , anak kecil ini...?"

"Dia lulus tes, sekarang jadi anggota kita." Jawaban Onew membuatku mulai beranggapan menjadi anggota mereka sama sepelenya dengan menemukan sebelah kaus kaki dari dasar lemari. Yah, tidak ada yang berharap disambut seperti pahlawan yang dinanti-nanti, sih. Aku meneguk cokelat hangat dengan kesal.

Key mengangguk, kemudian meraih satu spidol merah dari lantai—entah sejak kapan di sana. "Jadi, aku memenuhi panggilan klien kita tadi malam. Dari daerah selatan, dekat dengan hutan kota yang gagal itu. Ada sekitar lima belas mayat hidup di sana, serta beberapa roh gentayangan yang tidak penting." Ia melambai-lambaikan spidol dengan gerakan tidak peduli. "Tidak ada yang tahu dari mana mayat hidup itu berasal, polisi setempat juga tidak mengenali wajah-wajah itu dalam  _database_  mereka.

"Polanya tetap sama. Datang berbondong-bondong, merusak fasilitas umum, tapi tidak benar-benar melukai warga. Aku sudah membiarkan satu tetap berkeliaran dan mengintainya, tapi dia berjalan tak tentu arah, jadi aku menembak kepalanya. Dia roboh dan tamat."

Entah kenapa aku teringat pada Krystal lagi. Ada firasat tidak enak yang menempati dasar perutku; aku mulai beringsut gelisah di tempatku, bertanya-tanya bagaimana caranya keluar dari sini tanpa diseret kembali lagi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Minho, ketika dengan perlahan aku meletakkan cangkir di dekat kaki sofa.

"Anak baru seharusnya hanya mendengarkan," sambung Onew tanpa sedikit pun menatapku. Key menyipitkan mata seolah menyetujui perkataan lelaki kumuh itu.

"Aku harus pulang."

Key tertawa melengking dengan histeris, tentu saja bukan tawa riang gembira yang menjadi pengiring akhir cerita bahagia. Minho mengerutkan kening.

"Ada yang salah?"

"Krystal."

"Kenapa dengannya?"

"Aku harus menemukannya."

" _My, my_. Apa aku sedang melihat cinta segitiga di sini?" Kemudian Key meledak dalam tawa lagi, yang hanya bertahan beberapa detik sebelum ia membenturkan spidol ke peta dengan mata terpicing tajam. "Menyela pembicaraanku bukan sesuatu yang bijaksana, anak muda."

"Untuk informasi saja," kata Onew. "Gadismu tidak bisa datang ke sini. Dia belum lulus tes dan artinya dia belum menjadi anggota. Hanya anggota yang bisa menghadiri pertemuan pagi."

Demi apapun aku tidak berniat mengajaknya ke sini. "Dia hilang, aku harus segera mencarinya."

Minho mengikutiku berdiri, walapun gerakannya sempat terhenti untuk mengecek reaksi Onew. Kacamata lelaki itu berkilat, sejenak tampak seperti mata burung hantu yang menemukan mangsanya. Tubuhnya tetap melesak layaknya karung beras di sana, tapi ia memandangiku dengan sorot mata yang dapat membuat manusia berpikir lebih baik dihajar saja.

"Bukankah anak baru biasanya bersikap baik? Mereka tidak dalam posisi yang bisa membuatmu merasa nyaman; kapan pun kami merasa tidak suka, kau bisa dihukum."

"Dia berada dalam masalah besar," desisku. "Dan aku tidak peduli semua omong kosong yang ada dalam organisasi keparat ini. Termasuk hukuman tolol yang kau bicarakan."

Aku berjalan lebar-lebar ke koridor yang akan berakhir di pintu belakang, Key dan Onew masih mematung dalam posisi mereka. Minho si sialan itu masih membuntutiku seperti anak anjing, berusaha menjangkau tanganku yang pada akhirnya saling terlipat di depan dada. Aku lelah dan kedinginan, ingin segera pulang ke apartemen bobrok Krystal tanpa memedulikan seluruh dunia manusia lagi.

"Taemin, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanganku sudah melingkari kenop ketika Minho menghentikanku dengan pertanyaannya. Aku menggigit bibir selama sekian detik, mempertimbangkan semua yang akan terjadi, dan memutuskan memutar kenop.

"Kau tidak memberitahu kami soal sesuatu, bukan? Tentang Kau dan Krystal saat mencari roh?"

Aku tetap diam. Momen terakhir ketika Krystal menjerit kembali memenuhi pandanganku. Aku sudah menarik bidang pintu, tapi telapak tangan Minho membantingnya kembali menutup.

"Jelaskan padaku. Pada kami semua."

Seharusnya mataku hanya bergerak selama sepersekian detik mencuri pandang ke arah dua lelaki lainnya, tapi Minho berhasil menangkapnya. Dia sedikit merunduk, memandangiku dengan kedua mata besarnya.

"Jadi?"

"Sepertinya... sepertinya dia dibawa oleh manusia-roh.”

Mata Minho membulat. Aku  mendengar spidol terjatuh dari genggaman tangan ke lantai.

Kemudian, sayup-sayup terdengar kekeh pelan dari meja kerja.


	14. Chapter 14

Manusia sungguh membingungkan. Keinginan mereka dapat berayun dari satu titik ekstrem ke titik ekstrem lainnya dalam hitungan detik—dan tidak sedikit pun mereka merasa malu untuk bersikap sedemikian labil. Di satu waktu, mereka bisa menginginkan seluruh kenyataan disemburkan di depan wajah, tetapi, setelah hal itu terjadi, mereka malah mendamprat tentang bagaimana mungkin kenyataan semacam itu dapat terjadi. Maksudku, hei, kalau sejak awal tidak ingin mendengarnya, lebih baik diam dan teguk teh soremu dengan manis.

Tapi, bukankah manusia memang tercipta dengan sifat ‘hanya mendengar apa yang ingin mereka dengar’? Aku tidak terkejut. Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak muak.

“Apa yang kau lakukan sebenarnya?!” Key membentakku. Minho memandangiku kosong.

“Bagaimana bisa hal itu terjadi? Apa yang ada di dalam kepalamu? Kau sengaja mengorbankannya agar bisa menjadi anggota kelompok kami?!”

Key menyemburkannya sambil berjalan mengentak-entak ke arahku. Ia lebih pendek dari Minho, tapi menyingkirkan si jangkung dari jalan yang ingin dia lewati bukan hal sulit, terutama karena Minho memutuskan menjadi boneka kain yang minta dilemparkan ke perapian. Di detik selanjutnya, ia sudah mencengkeram kerah pakaianku dan menghantamkan bagian belakang kepalaku ke dinding. Oh, sakit sekali.

“Jadi kau adalah orang semacam ini?” desisnya, napasnya menabrak pipi dan telingaku. Matanya menyipit berbahaya. “Hanya menyelesaikan tugas yang ada di pikiranmu? Dan kau bahkan belum diberi tugas sungguhan!”

Aku membalas tatapannya. Jika berharap aku bakal balik berteriak dan memanaskan drama yang sudah ada, aku khawatir kalian akan berakhir dalam kekecewaan. Yang kulakukan hanya itu: balas menatapnya dan mendengarkan semua yang melintas di benaknya. Aku masih ingat bagaimana pencabut nyawa harus selalu diam mendengarkan saat manusia yang siap dibawa ke Gerbang Tunggu mengamuk ke sana-kemari.

Tangan Minho menangkap lengan Key yang menahanku. “Hentikan, Key—”

“Ck, jangan katakan kau akan membela anak baru ini, Choi,” decak Key, tapi melepaskanku setelah memberi entakan ke dinding untuk terakhir kalinya. Ia balik menusuk dada Minho menggunakan telunjuknya. “ _Fucking homo_.”

“ _That’s not nice_ ,” gumamku tanpa sadar. Key kembali menatapku dengan kecepatan seekor kucing yang mendengar langkah kaki buruannya.

“Jangan memakai topeng malaikat setelah menjadi pencabut nyawa bagi temanmu sendiri. Menurutmu lucu meninggalkan seseorang bersama mayat hidup?”

Heh, lucu kok. Terutama jika kau berada dalam situasi terjepit yang melibatkan cedera kepala parah dan roh yang mengamuk.

“Yang kita butuhkan adalah membawa Krystal lagi. Ini bukan waktunya bertengkar,” kata Minho lagi, berusaha menjadi pihak rasional, walaupun aku bisa mendengar ketenangannya mulai terkelupas. Yah, sejak awal dia tidak sepenuhnya tenang, tapi sekarang getaran dalam suaranya sungguh tampak.

“Ya, ya. Tentu saja. Ide cemerlang, Choi!”

“Key, aku serius.”

“Menurutmu aku main-main?” sentak Key. Dia sudah berada di mulut koridor yang menghubungkan dengan ruang tengah; suaranya memantul ke sudut-sudut dinding. “Menurutmu aku mengamuk karena aku ingin?!”

Dia berbalik lagi, kedua tangan terbenam dalam helaian rambut hijaunya dan mengeluarkan rangkaian umpatan di tiap helaan napas. Di antara semua orang, hanya dia yang memperlihatkan kefrustrasian; Minho berdiri geming seperti patung, sedangkan Onew menumpu dagu menggunakan jalinan jemari kedua tangan, matanya tersembunyi di balik kedua lensa yang memantulkan cahaya. Sejujurnya cara Onew menampilkan reaksi pada situasi ini tidak membuatku nyaman.

"Onew  _hyung_ ," kata Minho, setelah beberapa detak jantung kami lalui dalam keheningan. Yang dipanggil hanya menunjukkan satu kedutan alis. "Aku akan mencari Krystal."

" _Go ahead_."

Aku menyipitkan mata. Ketimbang persetujuan, Onew malah terdengar seolah membalas tantangan Minho—walaupun aku tidak bisa berkata Minho sedang mencoba menantangnya. Key menjatuhkan tangan ke sisi tubuh, memandang lelaki jangkung yang sekarang bergegas mengambil barang-barangnya dengan mata terbelalak lebar.

"Itu—itu bodoh! Bagaimana kau bakal melakukannya; mereka pasti sudah memakan Krystal atau semacamnya—dan kau harusnya tahu mereka tidak bisa dikalahkan dengan mudah!"

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi," balas Minho ramah, ransel besarnya sudah diempaskan ke sofa. Dia mengaduk-aduknya sejenak, terlihat sedang memastikan semuanya sudah di dalam, kemudian menarik ritseling menutup. Sembari menaikkan ke punggung, ia melanjutkan, "Dan aku yakin dia belum jauh. Mereka tidak bisa bergerak cepat. Plus, sekarang matahari sudah terbit."

"Kalau begitu, aku juga ikut."

"Tidak, Key. Jangan terbawa emosi," sahut Onew. Akhirnya tangannya turun ke meja—hanya satu, yang lainnya membetulkan gagang kacamata. "Kita tidak bisa pergi berombongan dalam kondisi seperti ini."

" _Take care_ ," gumam Key pelan, nyaris dengan lembut.

Key mengikuti langkah Minho menggunakan tatapan mata, dan melandas padaku yang masih berada di dekat pintu. Matanya seketika menyipit. Aku tahu sekali lagi suasana hatinya telah terjurumus jatuh.

"Kau beruntung Minho tidak menyembelihmu, anak muda."

Tapi Minho sudah memenuhi koridor, tersenyum kecil sambil menepuk pundakku beberapa kali.

"Ayo kita cari Krystal."

Aku mengangguk, masih tidak menyadari ini akan menjadi kerja sama kesekian kalinya dengan Minho.

.

Minho menyuruhku memberitahu tempat terakhir aku melihat Krystal. Matahari sudah tinggi, mobil boks sudah kembali beredar dan mobil butut sudah dipakai pemiliknya ke kantor. Ada bekas resapan air di sekitar situ, seolah seseorang baru saja menyirami aspal dan airnya belum menguap ke udara sepenuhnya.

Aku menginjaknya dan mencoba mengangkat kaki. Tidak rekat, tapi masih ada tarikan pelan pada sol sepatuku. Seperti minuman manis yang tumpah ke meja dan agak mengering, kemudian sikumu berada di atasnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kau tahu, ketika pertama kali kita melihat manusia-roh." Aku menampar lengannya pelan dengan tidak sabar karena dia mengerutkan kening. "Waktu di rumah sakit! Pria yang ingin mengunjungi istrinya, ingat?"

"Ya, kenapa?"

"Apa kau menemukan cairan hitam lengket di sekitar lokasi? Sesuatu yang menjijikkan?"

"Selain tubuh pria itu, aku tidak menemukan apa-apa," jawab Minho. Dia berjongkok di sebelahku dan menggeret telunjuknya di atas bekas genangan itu. "Ew."

"Ya. ' _Ew_ '."

"Apa ini? Seseorang menumpahkan sirup atau semacamnya?"

"Bukan. Dengarkan aku." Aku beringsut menghadapnya. "Kami menemui empat manusia-roh tadi malam."

"Kau seharusnya memanggil kami!" seru Minho. Aku mendecak kecil, mengetahui dia bakal mengatakan hal semacam ini, dan mengacungkan telunjuk agar dia mendengarkanku lagi.

"Kalau sendirian, sudah pasti aku tidak akan dekat-dekat. Aku sudah tahu betapa merepotkan menghadapi mereka, tapi Krystal memaksa agar kami melawan, jadi itulah yang kulakukan. Yang lebih penting, ketika aku melukai mereka, bukan darah yang keluar. Tapi cairan semacam ini."

"Aneh..."

"Kau tahu apa yang paling aneh? Semua cairan itu seolah memiliki nyawa sendiri dan mereka menggumpal membentuk roh yang mengejarku. Dan yang dihabisi temanmu. Itu tidak biasa."

Minho menarikku berdiri dan menggiringku ke pinggir, sepeda motor restoran ayam goreng menderum melewati kami. "Jika begitu, seharusnya Key menyadari ada yang aneh dengan roh itu."

"Tidak, dia menjadi roh yang cukup normal ketika mengejarku." Lantas, aku tersentak. "Tunggu, di mana semua raga itu? Seharusnya mereka masih di sini!"

"Atau polisi sudah menutup tempat ini." Minho mengangguk setuju. Kemudian mendadak ia mengaduk ranselnya dan mengeluarkan stoples kecil. Ia kembali ke tengah jalan, mengerok sisa-sisa cairan hitam yang kini berupa serpihan berwarna gelap, kemudian memasukkannya dalam stoples.

Tatapannya beralih ke celah sempit antara parlor tato yang sudah bangkrut dengan toko kelontong, kemudian berjalan ke sana. Memang sempit, tapi cukup untuk dijejali boks sampah berukuran lumayan besar. Aku menyadari apa yang dicurigai Minho dan bergegas membuntutinya.

Dia mendorong lempeng penutupnya, kemudian melongok ke dalam. Mendadak punggungnya menegang, dan aku bisa mendengar napasnya yang tertahan. Aku berjinjit dan berusaha melihat melewati bahunya, tapi Minho merentangkan tangan ke samping.

"Ya, mereka di sana," jawabnya tenang seraya berbalik, mendorongku makin jauh dari boks sampah. "Seseorang memasukkan mereka dengan serampangan. Bukan pemandangan yang indah."

"Itu aneh. Manusia-roh terakhir membawa Krystal, jadi siapa yang menyingkirkan mereka ke sini?"

Mendadak aura dingin mencekikku. Aku segera menoleh ke belakang, tangan menangkup tengkuk yang terlalu dingin hingga nyaris sakit. Hanya ada jalanan rompal yang terbentang damai: seorang wanita pemilik toko menyapu pelataran sambil mengobrol dengan wanita lainnya yang menggendong balita. Mereka berdua manusia, aku bisa memastikannya.

"Ada apa?"

"Kita harus cari Krystal," jawabku gugup. "Firasatku tidak baik."

Tetapi mencari seseorang yang menghilang tanpa jejak bukan pekerjaan mudah. Minho mencoba meneleponnya sekali lagi tanpa hasil, dan yang bisa kami lakukan hanyalah mengikuti jalan yang diharap merupakan trek si manusia-roh. Semua percabangan jalan itu telah dicoba, dan kesemuanya mengarah ke jalan besar yang tidak pernah tidur. Rasanya sedikit tidak mungkin manusia-roh dan seorang gadis yang menjerit-jerit tidak menarik perhatian satu orang pun.

Minho menyuruhku mengikutinya. "Kita ke pos polisi."

"Apa? Itu konyol!"

"Aku tidak berpikir begitu," tukasnya sambil menyeretku menaiki undakan menuju bangunan bercat netral tersebut. "Taemin,  _behave_." Aku merengut dan berhenti berontak. "Bagus. Dengar, ya. Kita tidak bisa mencarinya jika hanya berdua. Plus, polisi akan bertindak cepat jika berhubungan dengan mayat hidup."

Aku masih memberengut saat bertanya, "Kenapa?"

"Karena itu adalah isu terbesar sekarang. Masyarakat resah karenanya."

Masuk akal juga. Terlebih, bagian dalam pos polisi lebih sejuk dari di luar. Seorang petugas yang masih muda menghampiri kami, wajahnya suntuk oleh pekerjaan menumpuk dan kantuk, tapi setelah melihat Minho, air mukanya berubah berseri-seri.

"Minho  _ssi_! Apa yang membuatmu kemari?"

"Sayangnya bukan kabar baik. Aku mau melaporkan seseorang yang hilang."

Mata petugas itu membulat. Buru-buru ia menyuruh kami duduk di depan meja dengan petugas lainnya berada di balik laptop.

Minho menjelaskan semuanya dengan mulus, terkadang memintaku menambahkan detail yang kurang. Ketika diminta mendeskripsikan Krystal, secara ajaib Minho mengeluarkan selembar foto dari dalam dompetnya. Aku melebarkan mata ketika foto itu berpindah tangan. Oho, jadi diam-diam Minho menyimpan foto Krystal? Dan itu bahkan bukan pas foto; selembar polaroid kasual yang tampaknya diambil dalam suasana ceria dan tidak ingin dilupakan.

"Hmm, kami tidak bisa memastikan jika dia dibawa mayat hidup seperti itu..." kata petugas sambil menggosok-gosok dagu yang tercukur bersih.

"Setidaknya kalian bisa memberi jam malam pada semua orang," kata Minho. "Supaya hal yang sama tidak terjadi pada orang lain, karena sepertinya mayat hidup sudah mulai menculik manusia untuk kesenangan mereka sendiri."

Wajah kedua petugas polisi di depan kami memucat. Mereka mengangguk, dan aku yakin nanti malam akan banyak mobil hitam-putih berpatroli. Minho mengajakku meninggalkan pos polisi dan aku menyadari matahari sudah tergelincir turun. Seorang pencabut nyawa melesat melewati lelehan cahaya keemasan itu. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan pandangan darinya dengan sendu, siapa pun dia.

"Kita harus kembali," kata Minho. Aku menoleh cepat.

"Apa? Bukankah kita harus mencari Krystal?"

"Taemin, kau tahu betapa luas kota ini?"

Aku menyipitkan mata. "Kau ingin dalam satuan kilometer persegi atau hektar?"

Ujung bibir Minho tertarik ke atas, tangannya menjangkau kepalaku untuk mengacak-acak rambut seperti biasanya. "Kita tidak tahu ke mana mayat hidup itu menuju, dan di mana markas mereka. Sementara polisi akan mencarinya, kita akan mencari tahu tempat itu dan melihat apakah Krystal berada di sana." Dia terdiam sejenak untuk memandangiku. "Kau sangat menyukai Krystal, ya?"

"Kau sendiri?" sahutku sebelum bisa dicegah. "Menyimpan fotonya di dompet. Dan kau yang menawarkan diri mencarinya."

Kini Minho tertawa. Dia membeli dua botol teh dari mesin penjual otomatis di pinggir jalan dan memberikan salah satu padaku. Alih-alih melanjutkan perjalanan, dia memberi gestur agar duduk di beton pembatas antara sesemakan dengan trotoar.

"Krystal sudah bersama kami sejak lama. Waktu itu usianya terlalu kecil untuk bisa menjadi pembasmi roh, jadi dia hanya dilatih dan diberi tugas-tugas kecil. Aku tidak bisa berkata dia bukan anggota keluarga kami."

"Dan dia masih harus mengikuti tes bodoh itu walaupun sudah bersama kalian?"

"Yah, dia sendiri yang minta. Plus, Onew  _hyung_  ingin dia membuktikan kekuatannya."

"Hmm."

"Kemudian kau datang dan malah kau yang berhasil menyelesaikannya." Minho tersenyum lagi, walaupun aku tidak bisa berkata lega melihatnya. Manusia sungguh aneh untuk memilih tersenyum di saat-saat yang mereka sendiri tahu tidak tepat.

"Omong-omong, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," katanya mendadak. "Tentang kau menyukai Krystal atau tidak."

"Tidak. Tapi dia hilang gara-gara kesalahanku. Lagi pula, aku ingin tahu kenapa manusia-roh itu mengambilnya."

Minho mengangguk dan bergerak berdiri. "Semangat yang bagus. Ayo kita kembali."

Aku masih bergeming. "Aku tidak mau bergabung dengan organisasi kalian. Cara kalian terlalu barbar."

"Begitulah yang diajarkan turun-temurun. Kami hanya mengikuti protokol." Minho menatapku dengan kepala sedikit dimiringkan. "Terlebih, bukankah kau tidak punya tempat untuk kembali tanpa ada Krystal?"

Aku mengembuskan udara kuat-kuat lewat mulut. Ini dunia manusia untukmu: tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa berjalan sesuai keinginanmu.

"Tunggu aku."

~~~

Onew tidak ada ketika kami kembali, begitu pula Key, tapi meja rendah di tengah dipenuhi senjata dalam berbagai ukuran. Aku bisa melihat ketajaman mereka hanya dengan cahaya yang memantul di permukaan matanya. Minho juga terlihat sama terkejut denganku, walapun mungkin dia tidak kebingungan. Ia meletakkan ransel di salah satu sofa dan mengambil salah satu pedang pendek dari atas kain hitam yang menjadi alas.

"Kuharap Onew  _hyung_  tidak membeli ini tanpa pertimbangan," gumamnya pelan sambil mengembalikan pedang itu ke tempatnya. Aneh juga bagaimana mereka bisa meletakkan senjata semudah menaruh stoples Nutella di atas meja.

"Kau ikut?" tanyanya.

"Hm?"

Minho menuding tangga. "Ada perpustakaan kecil di lantai. Siapa tahu cairan hitam yang kau bicarakan sudah pernah terjadi di masa lalu."

Aku tidak terlalu suka membaca, tapi gagasan untuk nongkrong sendirian di lantai satu jauh lebih tidak menyenangkan. Aku mengikuti Minho mendaki anak-anak tangga berkeriut itu, memandang bagaimana kilatan cahaya dari jajaran senjata tajam yang digelar di meja berubah arah seiring aku mengangkat tubuhku lebih tinggi.

Hanya ada dua pintu di lantai dua, sisanya adalah ceruk yang cukup lebar untuk menampung beberapa rak buku. Setiap kisi rak dijejali buku-buku yang punggungnya sudah mengelupas oleh usia. Bagaimanapun, di rak paling bawah, ada satu buku dengan punggung berwarna kuning cerah, tampak baru dan sangat genit.

Minho menarik salah satu buku dan menyodorkannya padaku. Sampulnya dari kulit, tampak seperti agenda tua. "Ini catatan pembasmi roh dari tahun lima puluhan. Mendiang kakekku yang menulisnya. Semua yang mereka temukan ditulis di sini."

Aku menatapnya sejenak setelah menerima buku. Dia mengangkat alis. "Apa?"

"Tidak," jawabku, dalam hati bertanya-tanya mungkinkah aku yang mencabut nyawa kakeknya pada masa itu. Apa pun jawabannya, aku membuka sampul itu dan menemukan sebaris tulisan di halaman pertama. Tahun 1948-1961. Sebelas tahun dan mereka hanya membutuhkan sebendel buku untuk mencatat. Sepertinya pembasmi roh dan pencabut nyawa memang tidak bisa disamakan dalam aspek mana pun.

"Belum banyak kasus pada masa itu," celetuk Minho seolah dapat mendengar pikiranku. "Dan kami masih bergerak sembunyi-sembunyi. Pasti banyak yang terlewat dari pencatatan."

Aku membalik lembar berikutnya. Sketsa berantakan berbentuk manusia di bawah pohon memenuhi setengah halaman. Di bawahnya, tertulis beberapa penjelasan mengenai penampakan dan kengerian yang dialami saksi mata.  _Tinggi seratus tujuh puluh sentimeter, berkulit pucat kebiruan—_

“Aku akan mencoba melihat catatan dari periode waktu berikutnya,” kata Minho.

“Tidak perlu, aku saja. Kau lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan.”

Minho masih tampak bimbang, tapi akhirnya mengangguk dan meninggalkanku. Baguslah, kebetulan yang kubutuhkan adalah keheningan setelah sekian lama dikelilingi manusia.

Aku membolak-balik halaman dengan jenuh, mengetahui sebenarnya aku tidak akan menemukan jawabannya dalam waktu dekat, hingga sketsa yang familier memenuhi salah satu halaman dan menghentikan gerakan tanganku. Seseorang dalam figur manusia tapi bukan manusia, dengan sebendel buku di satu tangan dan tatapan yang tertuju pada buku tersebut, dan aku merasakan arus listrik yang ganjil di sepanjang lengan.

Pencabut nyawa.

 _Dia muncul di antara pepohonan_ , tertulis dalam keterangan di bawahnya.  _Pembawaan yang tenang, aura dingin mencekam di sekitarnya, dan mata sehitam malam itu sendiri. Buku di tangannya adalah sumber dari ketakutan paling besar yang tidak terjelaskan, seolah dia sedang membawa bencana di tangannya, sebuah kotak Pandora yang hanya akan menyemburkan segala kejahatan jika dibuka. Dia memandangku yang gemetar ketakutan dan tersenyum. Ya, tersenyum! Seakan dia mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui dan tidak ingin kuketahui. Aku pulang dengan perasaan teror yang aneh. Dia mengikutiku._

Keningku berkerut. Yah, ini aneh, bukan? Seorang pencabut nyawa tidak punya waktu untuk membuntuti manusia, kecuali dia hanya paranoid atau ajalnya sudah dekat. Aku membalik halaman lagi. Kosong. Aku sudah mencapai bagian terakhir buku. Jadi dia memang sudah mati.

Perasaan menyesakkan melingkupiku, dan aku otomatis membalikkan badan. Onew berdiri di belakangku, kaku dan dingin seperti biasanya. Hanya satu sudut bibirnya yang naik, dan aku tidak akan menyebutnya sebagai senyum. Aku memandanginya, berusaha tidak beringsut mundur. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak menyadari langkah kakinya menaiki tangga, sementara gemeresak di kamar sebelah tertangkap dengan baik oleh telingaku.

"Anak baru yang rajin," kekehnya pelan. Aku masih bergeming. "Tapi," lanjutnya sambil menaikkan kacamata yang melorot, lensa tebalnya sekali lagi berkilat, "siapa yang memberimu izin membongkar koleksi data kami?"

"Minho," jawabku, berusaha terdengar kasual. Sesuatu dari Onew membuatku gelisah. Dia manusia, tapi satu hal yang belum kuketahui menjeritkan kalau dia bukan manusia. Mungkin bukan. Dia membingungkanku seperti cumi-cumi yang melayang di antara tintanya. Tunggu, itu perumpamaan yang aneh. Aku bingung.

"Hmm, Minho..." gumamnya. Lantas, dia kembali terkekeh. "Dia telah jatuh padamu, bukan?"

Mataku membulat, pegangan tanganku pada pinggiran buku semakin kuat seiring Onew berjalan mendekat. Dia meletakkan tangan di pundakku dan menarikku mendekat hingga bibirnya sejajar dengan telingaku.

"Lebih baik kau hati-hati mulai sekarang. Aku tidak menerimamu begitu saja tanpa sebab."

Selama sejenak, aku hanya bisa menganggap tubuhku membeku mendengar perkataan Onew. Bernapas pun tidak, hingga Onew menepuk-nepuk pundakku dan mengambil jarak yang kasual.

"Ah, kau membaca soal  _dia_?" tanyanya dengan volume suara normal. "Beberapa orang yang melihat dia tewas keesokan harinya. Tidak banyak referensi tentangnya. Lebih mirip mitos, bukan?"

Tapi Onew tersenyum penuh. Kacamatanya memantulkan cahaya lampu dengan berbahaya. Senyumnya berubah menjadi kekeh serak dan ia melangkah dengan kaki terseret ke salah satu pintu.

Dia tahu sesuatu.

 


	15. Minho

Minho melongok ke arah perpustakaan mini dan tersenyum melihat punggung Taemin berada di sana, tersiram cahaya lampu baca. Sementara Onew mengurus kasus kehilangan Krystal (karena, ya, dia juga sebenarnya peduli pada gadis itu) dan Key merawat persediaan senjata yang mereka miliki di ruang tengah, seisi bangunan terasa cukup hening. Ini bukan hal aneh bagi mereka, sungguh, kecuali kini Minho bisa memanfaatkan keheningan untuk memandangi Taemin dengan lebih tenang.

Pemuda itu berkata tidak senang membaca, tapi telah menghabiskan sesorean duduk di tempat yang sama, tumpukan buku yang sudah selesai semakin tinggi seiring ia melahap semua yang tersisa dari rak buku. Sesuatu jelas sedang mengganggunya, dan keinginan untuk menjawab kuriositas itu membuat Minho ingin menertawakannya—tidak dalam artian buruk, tentu saja. Taemin yang bekerja keras terlihat aneh baginya, dalam konteks yang sangat baik.

Ketenangan yang mengambang malam itu dipecah oleh bunyi pintu di lantai satu yang dibuka dari luar. Taemin menoleh cepat ke arah tangga, tapi Minho sudah turun lebih dulu, merunduk untuk mengetahui siapa yang masuk. Meski tidak mungkin ada penyusup yang cukup bodoh menyelinap pukul sepuluh malam dengan ribut, Minho belum menutup kemungkinan Krystal akan pulang.

Yang ia temukan, bagaimanapun, bukan figur kurus gadis itu. Kim Jonghyun muncul dari mulut koridor sambil melepas jaket, melempar sapaan setengah hati pada Key yang bahkan tidak menoleh dari belati yang sedang dibersihkan. Jaket berakhir di lengan sofa tidak jauh dari Key, Jonghyun kembali menghilang ke balik birai, mungkin ke _pantry_ kecil yang berada di ujung lain ruangan.

Minho hendak berbalik lagi, tapi gerakannya seketika berhenti mendapati Taemin berdiri tepat di depannya. Mata pemuda itu menyipit, masih mengarah pada celah selusur tangga.

“Siapa rambut perak itu?”

“J-Jonghyun _hyung_.” Sialan. Minho berdeham kecil, merutuki dirinya untuk tergagap hanya karena berdiri dengan jarak seembusan napas dari lelaki lainnya. “Dia anggota kami lainnya. Mungkin kau ingin menemuinya lebih dulu?”

Seharusnya Minho sudah terbiasa dengan mata hitam pekat itu, yang tidak menunjukkan pupil karena seluruh bagian lensanya sangat gelap, tapi nyatanya tidak demikian. Kendati secara keseluruhan Taemin tidak tampak berbeda dari manusia biasa, hanya dengan memandang matanya, seseorang dapat mengetahui dia tidak berasal dari dunia ini. Mungkin berasal dari insting alami untuk melindungi diri, mungkin karena mata itu memang memberitahu sesuatu, Minho tidak terlalu yakin.

“Tidak, aku tetap di sini,” tukas Taemin setengah menggerutu dan kembali ke sudutnya. Buku yang ditelungkupkan untuk membatasi halaman kembali diangkat. Ia membalik ke lembar selanjutnya ketika Minho duduk di sebelahnya.

“Kau menemukan sesuatu?”

“Tidak ada. Aku hanya menghabiskan waktu,” jawab pemuda itu datar. Sekali lagi ia memandang Minho. “Serius, kalian selalu membiarkan waktu berjalan tanpa melakukan apa pun?”

“Aku tidak bisa bilang tanpa melakukan apa pun,” koreksi Minho hati-hati. “Biasanya kami mempersiapkan senjata atau berlatih jika tidak ada panggilan.”

Taemin menggulung sudut bibir ke bawah, meski Minho dapat melihat pemikiran sedang melintasi benaknya. “Berlatih apa?”

“Kami tidak punya kekuatan ajaib, kau tahu. Harus mengandalkan akurasi dan sebagainya. Jadi, mungkin kau bisa menyebutnya latihan fisik?”

“Agar kalian bisa membantai roh?”

Minho mengubah posisi menjadi bersila. “Memangnya apa yang harus kami lakukan? Mereka tidak seharusnya berada di dunia ini.”

“Pernahkah kau berpikir mereka _sempat_ menjadi manusia seperti kalian?” tanya Taemin balik. Ia sudah menutup buku di tangannya. “Aku tidak tahu bagaimana ada roh yang bisa terlewat dari kami, tapi, jika pun mereka kabur, bukan begitu cara memperlakukan mereka untuk dikembalikan ke alam yang benar.”

Minho teringat ekspresi wajah roh sebelum lenyap di hadapan Taemin, dulu ketika pemuda itu masih dalam wujud pencabut nyawa. Hanya kepasrahan—jika 'kedamaian' terlalu berlebihan sebagai deskripsi. Tidak ada jejak ektoplasma yang tertinggal; roh itu pergi dalam kesatuan utuh dan lenyap secara perlahan seolah dunia manusia sedang mencoba merelakannya pergi. Harus diakui itu adalah pemandangan paling indah yang pernah dilihatnya.

“Bagaimana kau melakukannya?”

“Itu adalah tugas pencabut nyawa,” gumam Taemin seraya menunduk, helaian poni yang sempat ditahan di belakang telinga kini meluncur kembali ke depan.

“Kau berkata hanya pencabut nyawa yang bekerja, dan manusia diam saja melihat keributan terjadi?”

Taemin mendongak cepat. “Kau tidak tahu manusia dan roh seharusnya tidak berinteraksi? Itu melanggar hukum yang sudah ditentukan—”

Mulut Taemin masih terbuka, tapi suaranya berangsur-angsur menghilang. Kedua mata hitam itu mengarah pada sesuatu di atas kepala Minho. Ketika mengikuti arah pandang si pemuda, Minho menemukan Jonghyun telah berdiri di belakangnya.

“Aku tidak pernah melihatmu,” kata Jonghyun dengan senyum lebar. "Dan Onew _hyung_ tidak memberitahuku soal orang baru. Kau adalah...?"

"Lee Taemin." Tapi itu suara Minho. Taemin menyipitkan mata, dan hanya mengangkat bahu sebagai respon kedua.

"Aku Kim Jonghyun."

Minho memperhatikan tangan Jonghyun yang terulur, kemudian beralih pada pemuda di sebelahnya. Taemin memandang tangan itu dengan kening berkerut, seolah sedang berpikir, dan yang Minho ketahui selanjutnya, ia telah menampar pelan telapak tangan Jonghyun.

"Hei, bung. Ada apa denganmu?" tawa Jonghyun sambil memukul bahu Minho. Tapi ia menegakkan badan. "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Taemin. Kuharap kita bisa bekerja sama."

Taemin menatap Jonghyun dengan sorot mata kosong. Atmosfer canggung mulai mengendap di antara mereka, tapi Jonghyun berhasil menggusahnya dengan menegakkan badan dan memberi seulas senyum tipis.

"Sampai jumpa lagi."

"Kau kenapa, sih?" sentak Taemin pada Minho, setelah si rambut perak menghilang di balik salah satu pintu. "Aku tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan. Menurutmu aku buta soal dunia manusia? Aku sudah memperhatikan kalian, barangkali sejak kakekmu masih bayi!"

Minho membelalakkan mata. "Tenanglah, kenapa kau marah-marah?"

"Ugh, aku benci manusia sepertimu—tidak, aku membenci kalian semua." Diiringi dengusan, Taemin menghela badan berdiri dan menjejalkan buku kembali ke raknya. Ia menyibak buku-buku lainnya dengan geram. "Kalian selalu seperti ini. Melompat ke kesimpulan tanpa mencari tahu lebih dulu. Bahkan rasanya kecambah tahu lebih banyak soal kehidupan manusia daripada manusia sendiri... Ah, menyebalkan. Tidak ada yang pernah merendahkan pencabut nyawa sebelumnya selain manusia."

Omelan Taemin hanya berupa gerutu lirih di antara gedebuk sampul buku bertemu sampul buku lainnya, selalu bernada komplain dan disemburkan di saat yang paling tidak disangka. Mendadak Minho berpikir jika semua pencabut nyawa memiliki kepribadian seperti Taemin, mungkin kematian tidak akan seburuk itu. Dia bisa mendengar Taemin berbicara seharian tanpa merasa suntuk.

"... semaunya sendiri. Aku tidak pernah melihat entitas yang lebih egois dari manusia. Itu menyebalkan. Ah!" Taemin memekik kecil ketika Minho mendadak menyergap pinggangnya dari belakang. Refleks untuk memberontak berdenyut dari kedua tangannya; Minho menahan tangan-tangan kurus itu dengan melingkari pergelangannya, melipatnya di depan perut. Sekali lagi Taemin berusaha melepaskan diri, yang berakhir tanpa hasil. Dia beralih mendesis tajam.

" _The fuck_ , Choi Minho."

"Kau tidak pernah dengar kalau manusia adalah makhluk paling jahat di seluruh alam? Bahkan iblis tidak berkutik di hadapan beberapa dari kami," kekeh Minho. "Tapi kami juga punya beberapa sifat baik, bukan begitu?"

"Enyah jauh-jauh akan menjadi sifat yang sangat kuhargai."

"Itu bukan sifat." Minho tertawa lagi. "Maksudku adalah, aku cukup baik untuk menawarimu latihan sebagai pembasmi roh."

"Aku tidak butuh."

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak akan pergi."

Taemin mengembuskan napas yang terdengar seperti gerungan. "Jinki akan tertawa melihat ini," gumamnya untuk diri sendiri, tapi mata Minho tak ayal segera melesat ke sisi wajahnya. Sebelum Minho dapat membuka mulut, Taemin melanjutkan, "Lepaskan aku. Ini menjadi konyol."

"Jadi kau setuju berlatih denganku?"

"... kalian benar-benar tidak bisa hidup sendiri, ya?"

"Sulit. Kami makhluk sosial."

"Ugh, aku mengerti! Lepaskan aku sekarang."

Minho menurut, hanya untuk menangkap sebelah pergelangan tangan pemuda itu dan menghasilkan ekspresi terkhianati dari Taemin. Ia tersenyum lebar, sedikit menurunkan pegangan ke punggung tangan. "Agar kau tidak kabur sebelum kita bisa berlatih."

Sejujurnya Minho terkejut Taemin tidak meronta lagi, dan malah merasakan ujung jemari Taemin membalas pegangannya dengan ringan. Minho berusaha tidak menoleh, siapa tahu pemuda itu melakukannya tanpa sadar. Mereka menuruni tangga, melewati ruang tengah dan Key yang masih duduk di salah satu sofa sambil mengetik dengan gencar di ponsel. Perhatian lelaki itu segera beralih, alis terangkat terang-terangan di depan tangan yang saling bergandeng tersebut.

"Kalian sungguhan...?" Ia menggeleng kecil sambil berdecak geli. "Choi Minho, kau bajingan."

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan latihan dasar pada orang baru," jawab Minho polos. Pada Taemin yang sekali lagi menyipitkan mata defensif, ia berkata, "Lewat sini. Perhatikan langkahmu."

Pintu itu mengarah langsung pada tangga berputar yang cukup curam, tidak ada lampu di langit-langit. Gemelontang telapak kaki bertemu anak-anak tangga logam terdengar cukup keras dan mengganggu. Pegangan Taemin semakin kuat.

"Kau tahu," kata Taemin, suaranya melesak menjadi bisikan, "sepertinya si rambut hijau itu punya masalah dengan manajemen emosinya."

Minho tertawa. "Harus diakui, kadang dia memang sulit ditangani, tapi dia baik. Kau akan terbiasa dalam waktu dekat."

Ia menjentikkan sakelar lampu setibanya di ruang bawah tanah, mendengar dengung listrik yang familier sebelum dua tabung lampu fluoresens berkedip menyala; cahaya putih pucat dihamburkan ke seisi ruangan. Di satu sisi dinding, rak setinggi langit-langit dipenuhi berbagai senjata yang ditata dengan hati-hati. Sisanya adalah hamparan lantai plester yang kosong, dinding yang berada di ujung terjauh dari tangga memiliki lingkaran-lingkaran target.

Taemin mendengus. "Mirip gudang para mafia."

"Memangnya kau tahu?" balas Minho sambil bergerak menghampiri rak. Taemin mengikutinya.

"Pencabut nyawa memiliki akses kemanapun. Faktanya, itu salah satu tempat yang paling sering kukunjungi.”

Minho ingin menganggap Taemin bercanda, tapi pemuda itu tidak terlihat (dan sepertinya tidak akan terlihat) ingin meringankan suasana dengan candaan. Ia membiarkan informasi itu berlalu dan memilih sebilah pisau.

"Kau pernah berkelahi sebelumnya?"

"Kami tidak pernah diciptakan untuk bertarung."

Dalam satu gerakan cepat, Minho berhasil membenturkan punggung Taemin ke rak; mengunci pergerakan si pemuda menggunakan satu tangan, sedangkan yang lain mengarahkan pisau sangat dekat dengan arteri karotis. Taemin hanya bergeming, memandangi Minho dengan kedua mata gelapnya.

"Sayangnya sekarang kau manusia. Bukankah kau harus mulai belajar cara hidup _sebagai manusia_?"

Alis Taemin berkedut. "Kau mencoba memprovokasi?"

"Oh, tidak. Hanya memberitahumu peraturan dasar manusia." Minho mengangkat dagu Taemin dengan ujung pisau, tapi yang bersangkutan bahkan tidak berkedip. "Di dunia ini, yang bertahan adalah yang bisa memenuhi kebutuhannya. Tapi tidak jarang diperlukan sedikit kompetisi untuk mendapatkan kebutuhan itu."

"Kehidupan yang rendah," komentar Taemin.

"Kau bisa berkata seperti itu. Hanya manusia yang cukup kuat dan cukup licik yang bertebaran di dunia ini." Minho tersenyum. "Omong-omong, aku sudah memotong pembuluh darahmu sejak tadi jika kau tidak melawan sama sekali."

"Aku sudah mencabut cukup banyak nyawa manusia untuk mengetahui satu hal bodoh bisa membunuh mereka," jawab Taemin tanpa emosi. Mendadak Minho merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menekan pelipisnya dengan lembut. "Sesuatu dari saku belakang mereka sendiri, misalnya."

Minho bisa mendengar Taemin menarik tuas _hammer_ ke belakang, bunyi klik renyah ketika silinder berputar berdering dalam kepalanya. Ia mengizinkan dirinya tersenyum. Entah sejak kapan Taemin berhasil mencuri revolvernya; itu menggemaskan sekaligus menakutkan.

"Aku menyukaimu."

"Kau sudah mengatakannya kemarin dulu."

" _Aigoo_ , kau mengingatnya?"

"Pencabut nyawa memiliki daya ingat berlipat kali lebih kuat dari manusia."

Minho terkekeh dan menurunkan pisau dari leher Taemin, memberi gestur pada si pemuda untuk melakukan hal yang sama mengenai revolver. Berhadapan dengan Taemin sebenarnya cukup ganjil; dalam satu sisi, pemuda itu terkesan sangat ingin memberontak, tapi, di sisi lainnya, ada kepatuhan yang polos dalam tindakannya. Tentu saja Minho tidak berharap Taemin menarik pelatuk sungguhan.

"Aku yakin kau paling berpengalaman dalam mengenali roh, maka kita lewati bagian itu—”

"Kalian _punya_ latihan untuk mengenali roh?" potong Taemin.

"Er, kupikir begitu?" Minho memberi gestur pada stoples yang berjajar di bagian rak yang dilapisi kaca tebal dengan berbagai jimat pelindung menggelantung di atasnya. Di dalam masing-masing stoples, gas berwarna kuning keruh atau hijau kotor meliuk-liuk lambat; terkadang mengerut, di waktu lainnya memenuhi bagian dalam stoples. Hidung Taemin mengerut tidak suka.

"Ew, kalian lebih buruk dari dugaanku."

Minho tersenyum, sudah dapat menebak reaksi Taemin begitu menemukan koleksi roh mereka. "Bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja latihannya?"

Taemin terlihat hendak memprotes, tapi menerima pedang yang dilemparkan ke arahnya dengan kedua tangan. Ia memandangi logam yang memantulkan wajahnya sendiri. "Kupikir kalian semua cukup malas sampai-sampai menggunakan peluru sepanjang waktu."

"Tidak—” Minho berhenti sejenak untuk berpikir. "Yah, kami ganti strategi setelah mayat hidup itu bangkit lagi di kamar mandi restoran. Yang paling efektif adalah pertarungan jarak dekat."

"Kau bicara cukup banyak pada anak baru," celetuk Jonghyun sambil menuruni tangga, seberkas rambut peraknya telah dikumpulkan menjadi satu dan diikat di atas. Cengirannya masih membelah wajah. "Lanjutkan saja."

Lagi, Minho mendapati Taemin menampakkan ekspresi curiga kepada Jonghyun—pada semua orang, sebenarnya, jika pengamatan Minho tidak salah. Ia tidak tahu bagian apa dari orang-orang yang membuat Taemin terlihat sedemikian tidak nyaman.

"Sebenarnya kami belum mulai. Kau ingin membantuku, _Hyung_?"

"Tidak perlu repot-repot," desis Taemin tanpa memberikan Jonghyun kesempatan untuk berbicara.

"Taemin, kau anak baru—”

"Apa? Aku tidak ingin _seniorku_ repot."

Minho kehabisan kata-kata. Jonghyun mengangkat kedua tangan ke udara. " _Don't mind me, guys_. Aku hanya ingin menonton."

Tampaknya Onew benar. Minho tidak tahu bagaimana tata cara kehidupan pencabut nyawa, tapi Taemin dapat membalikkan atmosfer seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan perkataannya.

"Oke, jadi yang paling mendasar adalah pegangan yang benar. Tidak tegang, tapi tidak terlalu longgar."

"Ini konyol," gerutu Taemin, tapi membiarkan Minho membetulkan letak jemarinya.

Sekali lagi Taemin mengejutkan Minho. Dia mengikuti semua instruksi dengan teramat baik, berkebalikan dengan sikap membangkang yang baru saja ditunjukkan. Dan tampaknya ia tidak membual soal kemampuan yang lebih dari manusia biasa; Minho hanya perlu memberikan petunjuk satu kali baginya untuk paham dan sebenarnya mengingat tiap langkahnya.

Sungguh, Minho tidak pernah menyangka akan menyukai seseorang sebesar ini. Setiap aspek dari Taemin terlihat sebagai permata yang bermunculan semakin dalam Minho menggali. Rasanya wajar jika Taemin bukan manusia karena dia terlalu berharga untuk menjadi manusia.

Minho pasti mengamati terlalu keras bagaimana mata Taemin berkerlip dan rambut pekatnya berayun, karena dia sama sekali tidak menyangka pemuda itu akan memotong langkah dan dalam satu gerakan cepat menjatuhkan pedang dari tangannya. Ia belum sempat berkedip ketika ujung pedang Taemin telah berada dekat sekali dengan dadanya.

Ia menahan napas, Taemin berada sangat dekat di hadapannya dengan wajah sedikit memberengut yang lebih mirip anak kecil ketimbang seseorang yang bisa mengakhiri hidupnya. Hal selanjutnya yang mampu ia cerna adalah tepuk tangan dari sisi ruangan serta suara yang tidak salah lagi berasal dari Kim Jonghyun.

“Kau tidak bisa santai, bukan?” ledek Jonghyun pada Taemin yang masih bergeming, napasnya dan Minho saling bertemu. “Minho sengaja pelan-pelan karena ini yang pertama kali, masa’ kau bermaksud langsung membunuhnya?”

Tapi Taemin belum bergerak dan Minho berpikir _oh_ pemuda itu sungguhan berniat membunuhnya. Ia mengembuskan napas pelan, kemudian mengulurkan tangan ke depan hingga menyentuh puncak kepala Taemin. Hanya setelah jemari tangannya terbenam dalam helaian rambut pekat itu, Taemin memejamkan mata dan menjatuhkan pedang.

“Kau baik-baik saja?” tanya Minho khawatir.

“Seharusnya kau melawan,” gumam Taemin tanpa mengangkat pandangan dari lantai. “Menusuk jantungku sungguhan dan membiarkanku mati, agar aku bisa berhenti jadi manusia yang menyebalkan seperti ini.”

“Ah, kau kangen rumah, bukan begitu?” komentar Minho lembut dan menarik Taemin ke pelukannya. Ia tidak pernah menjadi orang yang melangkah terlalu cepat, tapi adakah hal lain yang bisa ia lakukan kepada orang semacam Taemin. Selama Taemin tidak menolak, sepanjang pemuda itu tidak mendorongnya mundur, ia akan terus maju.

“Aku tidak punya rumah.”

“Kangen duniamu?”

Taemin mengembuskan napas perlahan di pundaknya. “Ya.”

“Tidak apa-apa, Taemin. Ada aku di sini,” balas Minho lembut. “Selama kau berada di dunia manusia, aku yang akan menemani dan melindungimu. Bagaimana kedengarannya?”

“Terdengar seperti ide yang buruk.”

Tapi Taemin memegang kedua pinggang Minho erat-erat, dan Minho tahu ia tidak akan mengizinkan dirinya melepaskan pemuda itu selamanya.


	16. Chapter 16

Kau pernah mengamati bagaimana proses sulur anggur melilit tonggak? Tidak, karena tumbuhan selalu bergerak diam-diam seperti itu, entah karena mereka terlalu malu atau hanya karena ingin membuatmu berseru kagum di keesokan paginya. Mereka selalu diam jika dipandangi, tapi di hari selanjutnya memiliki pose yang seolah berseru: _hei, lihat, aku berubah posisi!_

Tepat itulah yang kupikirkan soal Onew. Dia hampir tidak pernah bergerak jika aku berada dalam ruangan yang sama, tapi tiap kali aku kembali dari luar, dia sudah berada di tempat lain: dari meja ke sofa, dari sofa ke meja, dari meja ke lantai, dan seterusnya.

Tapi aku bukannya ingin menumpu dagu menggunakan dua tangan dan memperhatikannya seharian seperti yang dilakukan murid sekolah di depan wadah kecambah kesayangan yang dijajarkan di kusen jendela kelas. Sebisa mungkin aku menghindarinya, perkataan tempo hari masih terngiang di benakku. Yang paling tidak nyaman adalah fakta aku tidak bisa memutuskan dia hanya menggertak atau sungguhan; terlalu serius untuk disebut gertakan, tapi terlalu tidak wajar jika dia tahu sesuatu sungguhan. Rasanya aku ingin membelah kepalanya dan melihat apa yang sebenarnya ia rencanakan.

Terutama karena aku bertemu Jinki di atap ketika hendak menjemur handuk. Aku harus menerima fakta bahwa aku tidak bisa kembali ke apartemen kumuh Krystal, dan alih-alih tinggal terjepit dalam bangunan kumuh bersama empat lelaki lainnya. Jinki muncul begitu saja di sampingku, kedatangannya sempat membuat pakaian-pakaian lain yang dijemur berkibar.

Dia mengenakan tuksedo dan sarung tangan, rambut tersisir rapi ke belakang dan aku hanya berpikir betapa anggun seorang pencabut nyawa di mata manusia. Senyum yang terkembang di bibirnya seketika saja membersihkan pikiranku yang dikotori seringai Onew beberapa hari terakhir. Heran bagaimana mereka begitu identik, tapi aku tidak akan mendiskusikan masalah itu sekarang.

"Halo, Taemin." Dia membentangkan kedua tangan ke samping dan aku tidak bisa menahan kakiku untuk mendekat padanya, memeluknya erat-erat. Menjadi manusia telah membuatku seperti ini. Dan dengan Jinki yang juga terbiasa dengan emosi manusia, rasanya kami bisa berciuman kapan saja.

"Aku merindukanmu."

"Aku juga, Taemin. Aku juga."

Aku menghela napas di lapel jasnya. "Menjadi manusia sangat berat. Aku tidak sabar waktu segera berputar agar aku bisa kembali lagi."

"Aku tidak berpikir begitu," kata Jinki setelah jeda yang cukup panjang. Jemarinya menyusuri lekuk belakang kepalaku. "Mungkin kau harus mengetahui hal ini. Dunia pencabut nyawa tidak sedamai dulu lagi."

Aku memundurkan wajah. Jinki menggigit bibir dan mengalihkan tatapan sendu ke samping.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana pastinya, tapi pencabut nyawa mulai menghilang satu per satu. Tidak ada yang tahu kenapa. Seolah sesuatu mengintai kami dari suatu tempat." Jinki mengalihkan tangan ke pundakku. "Satu-satunya yang seragam dari kehilangan ini adalah hanya pencabut nyawa yang masih muda yang hilang. Aku bersyukur kau masih di sini."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Kami sedang memeriksanya. Beberapa curiga iblis telah menarik pencabut nyawa ke Neraka, tapi itu tidak masuk akal; kehidupan mereka di sana sudah cukup stabil tanpa perlu mengambil warga baru, bukan?"

Sebenarnya agak aneh jika manusia mendengar ini, tapi iblis memiliki kehidupan yang cukup baik di Neraka. Sama seperti malaikat di Surga dan pencabut nyawa di sekitar Gerbang Tunggu. Kami hidup dalam alam masing-masing, bahagia dengan cara kami sendiri-sendiri, dan itu telah terjadi selama beberapa milenium. Ada keseimbangan tidak terpatahkan dalam ketiga dunia ini.

Tentu saja ada iblis penasaran yang suka menyelinap ke dunia kami, atau malaikat yang tersasar ke Neraka, atau pencabut nyawa yang ingin main ke Surga, tapi kami tetap hidup berdampingan dengan damai.

"Para petinggi sedang mendiskusikan ini. Kami saling mencurigai satu sama lain. Kau tahu, kan." Jinki berdeham dan berbisik, "Kadang ada yang cukup bosan hingga memutuskan memakan tubuh lainnya."

"Tapi itu terjadi lima puluh—tidak, hampir seratus tahun lalu!"

“Tidak ada yang benar-benar melupakan si brutal itu walaupun jasadnya sudah melebur di antara Hutan Paku."

Aku mendudukkan diri di atas unit pendingin ruangan, Jinki mengikutiku. Untuk beberapa saat aku berkontemplasi dengan gagasan yang mendadak tercetus dalam benakku. Kemudian, "Menurutmu ini ada hubungannya dengan manusia-roh yang mendadak merebak di seluruh kota?"

"Ah, ya. Kami juga mulai memeriksa dari mana mereka muncul,” sahut Jinki antusias. Senang rasanya bisa berbicara dengan entitas yang berasal dari satu golongan. “Sejauh ini tidak ada keanehan dari semua pencabut nyawa yang ada, jadi kami mengerucutkan penyelidikan ke satu spesies.”

Oke, aku akan bodoh kalau ‘spesies’ yang dibicarakannya adalah kucing. “Manusia bisa mengubah keseimbangan semesta semacam itu?” tanyaku lepas, keheranan tidak mampu dibendung lagi.

“Tidak ada yang tahu,” jawab Jinki. Tatapan matanya melesat ke atas puncak kepalaku, dan ia mulai memicingkan mata. "Ada yang berdiri di tangga," gumamnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangan padaku dan tersenyum lembut. "Kita bahas ini lain kali, oke? Aku akan datang lagi."

Tampaknya aku benar-benar mulai menyerupai manusia karena aku memegangi tangannya menggunakan kedua milikku. Persetan ini termasuk dalam nafsu atau tidak, tapi mendadak saja aku tidak ingin dia pergi. Tidak setelah kami bertemu sejenak seperti sekarang. Jinki menaikkan alis, bergantian memandang tangan kami serta wajahku.

“Ada apa denganmu?”

“Aku juga tidak yakin,” aku menukas jujur. Perlahan aku melepaskan pegangan darinya. “Sori, pergilah sekarang.”

Jinki tersenyum kecil dan menepuk-nepuk puncak kepalaku. "Sampai nanti. Bertahanlah di dunia manusia dan tetaplah hidup."

“Tidak secepat itu.”

Aku menahan napas, tapi Jinki tidak terlihat terkejut—masuk akal, mengingat indera pencabut nyawa jauh lebih tajam dari manusia, sehingga dia pasti sudah mengetahui kapan tepatnya orang ketiga ini akan menginterupsi. Suara itu milik Minho, dan aku memutar badan sepenuhnya karena mengetahui dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh jika melihat seorang pencabut nyawa di atap sarangnya.

Minho berdiri di ambang pintu dengan pistol diacungkan ke arah Jinki. Samar-samar aku mengingat fakta menyenangkan soal dia yang tidak bisa melihat entitas luar dunia dengan baik sebelum petang, dan mungkin ini berarti pengelihatannya belum mampu menangkap keseluruhan figur Jinki. Bagaimanapun, ia terlihat marah dan tidak akan ragu menembus dahi pengawasku dengan satu pelurunya.

“Siapa kau? Bagaimana kau bisa berada di sini?” tanyanya separuh mendesis. Aku sudah membuka mulut, tapi Jinki menggerakkan satu tangan ke samping, menahan penjelasanku di ujung lidah. Sebagai gantinya, Jinki melangkah maju dengan tenang dan membuat Minho sedikit beringsut mundur.

Jinki meletakkan tangan ke pundak Minho; pistol itu mendadak jatuh ke tanah seolah tepukan ramah tadi telah memberikan tekanan yang terlalu berat bagi si manusia. Minho membelalakkan mata ke wajah Jinki. Di belakang kami, matahari perlahan mulai terbenam. Jinki membalasnya dengan senyum lebar.

“Minho, bukan?” tanyanya dengan suara hangat. Tangannya masih berada di pundak Minho.

Pupil mata Minho melebar, berkilauan sejenak sebelum kembali menjadi warna aslinya. “Siapa kau?”

“Tidak penting siapa aku, yang jelas aku berada di sini untuk Taemin.” Ibu jari Jinki menusuk udara melewati bahu, menuding ke arahku. “Sekadar memastikan dia berada dalam kondisi baik, tapi aku lebih senang akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu.”

“Apa?” Tampaknya itu suaraku dan Minho bersamaan.

Jinki menepuk-nepuk pundak Minho lagi. “Jaga Taemin dengan baik, ya? Kau sudah membuatnya jatuh ke dunia manusia, jangan menambah bebannya yang sudah ada.”

Kemudian, tidak memedulikan usaha Minho untuk berkata balik, Jinki menoleh ke arahku dan tersenyum kebapakan. Aku berjalan menghampirinya, tapi citranya mulai menipis sebelum hilang sama sekali. Ketika itu terjadi, aku telah berada di hadapan Minho dan seketika menjadi objek tatapan sarat penilaiannya.

“Siapa tadi?” tanyanya dengan nada sedikit menuduh. Pundak kami sedikit bersinggungan saat aku melanjutkan jalan melewatinya. “Taemin!”

“Tidak penting, bukan?” aku balas bertanya. Mengetahui dia berusaha mengejar, aku mempercepat langkah di sepanjang tangga, dan justru berpapasan dengan Key yang entah kenapa sedang merokok di anak tangga paling bawah. Bagus sekali. Aku mendapat hari yang sangat bagus.

Key mendongak. Aku berdeham kecil dan bermaksud segera pergi, tapi Key malah menyuruhku duduk di sebelahnya. Ia mengeluarkan sebatang sigaret lagi dari saku celananya.

"Kau mau?"

"Huh?" Mataku terbeliak. "Uhh, aku tidak merokok." Dia tidak punya bayangan berapa orang yang meninggal hanya karena benda silinder itu.

"Bagaimana latihanmu bersama Minho?" tanyanya  lagi. Baiklah, mungkin ini adalah satu hari langka ketika dia bisa bersikap sedikit lebih kalem dibanding biasanya, tapi aku sedang tidak bisa menikmati ketenangannya. Diam-diam aku melirik ke jajaran tangga di belakang. Minho belum muncul.

"Baik,” jawabku pendek.

"Kau terlihat jauh lebih santai dibandingkan ketika pertama kali ke sini. Sudah melupakan Krystal?"

Rahangku menggertak. Segala kegugupan konyol tadi segera saja terabaikan. "Semua orang bilang untuk menyerahkan masalah ini pada polisi."

"Sebenarnya apa motivasimu?" Tetapi sebelum aku menjawab, dia menyerobot, "Aku mulai berpikir roh yang kau bawa tempo hari tidak lebih dari suatu kebetulan. Dan kau membiarkan temanmu dibawa mayat hidup. Kau terkesan sangat..." ia memiringkan kepala, "kejam?"

"Krystal yang mengajakku," aku mengaku. Tidak sedang ingin membual; lebih baik berikan apa yang ingin dia dengar dan segera pergi. Tapi tentu saja tidak ada yang bisa memuaskan manusia. Key berdecak kecil.

"Malam ini kau pergi bersama Jjong," katanya sambil beranjak berdiri. "Aku sudah mencoba berbaik hati, tapi kau memang tidak punya tata krama. Lihat apakah kau tetap bisa bersikap seperti itu setelah menghadapi roh pertamamu."

Key berjalan menandak-nandak pergi, puntung rokoknya masih menyala di dekat kakiku. Aku memungutnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tempat sampah.

.

"Dengar, yang kau lakukan hanya pergi bersama Jonghyun _hyung_. Jangan sentuh senjata apa pun, jangan terlibat dalam perkelahian apa pun, jangan membuat masalah apa pun." Minho menyapu poniku ke samping. "Jelas?"

Aku memberengut. "Apaan, sih? Aku bukannya bakal pergi ke medan perang."

"Dia benar, Minho," kekeh Jonghyun dari suatu tempat. "Tidak biasanya kau sebegitu perhatian pada anak baru."

"Kau jadi permen kapas ketika mencintai orang lain," sindir Key dari sofa, tidak mendongak dari ponselnya. Jonghyun meledak dalam tawa dan aku hanya berpikir bagaimana mungkin dia bersikap sedemikian ceria di antara semua orang murung ini. Dia pasti punya mental baja, kalau bukan sama-sama aneh dengan lainnya dalam cara berbeda.

Minho mengabaikan dua orang lainnya dan meremas pundakku. “Aku khawatir padamu,” bisiknya lirih. “Dia, siapa pun itu, membuatku berpikir panjang dan aku memang tidak bisa membiarkanmu dalam bahaya lagi.”

“Aku baik-baik saja,” kataku.

Ada dua pasang mata yang mengamati kami dengan penuh selidik. Minho mengembuskan napas panjang dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada ransel di dekat lantai. "Kau sudah tahu dasarnya. Jonghyun _hyung_ akan menjelaskannya lagi di lapangan. Perhatikan dan ambil pelajaran darinya."

"Kenapa bukan kau?" tanyaku, membayangkan pergi bersama seorang manusia membuatku muak. Minho melempar sorot mata geli bercampur terkejut.

"Kau yang orang baru, tentu saja kau yang ikut."

"Bukan, maksudku kenapa bukan bersama _mu_."

Minho terdiam, detik selanjutnya tersenyum lebar sekali seolah aku baru saja berkata akan ada hadiah Natal untuknya. Ia mengacak-acak rambutku, hanya untuk merapikannya lagi. "Lain kali, Tae. Kita akan pergi bersama lain kali."

"Ayolah, _lovebirds_. Kita tidak punya waktu." Aku mengernyit saat sebelah lengan Jonghyun mengalungi pundakku. "Jangan khawatir, aku bukan kakak kelas yang bakal memukulimu," kekehnya.

Minho memberikan ransel besar padaku, yang isinya sudah harus kuhafalkan agar, mengutip kata-katanya, tidak terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan karena kurang persiapan. Ia tersenyum. "Semoga beruntung," katanya dan, pada Jonghyun, " _For fuck's sake_ , lepaskan dia."

Aku memangguk ransel berat itu, mengikuti Jonghyun keluar lewat pintu belakang menuju mobil yang sudah menggerung di seberang jalan. Ia memberi gestur agar meletakkan ransel di bangku belakang.

"Jadi," katanya, setelah aku duduk di sebelahnya dan mengenakan sabuk pengaman, "kau dan Minho sebenarnya punya hubungan apa?"

"Tidak ada—kita mau ke mana?"

Jonghyun tertawa lagi. "Tidak apa-apa kalau kau menolak jawab. Kami tidak melarang hubungan dalam tempat kerja, kok. Dan menjawab pertanyaanmu, kita tidak ke mana-mana. Hanya patroli."

"Patroli..."

"Ya, terkadang kita sangat kurang kerjaan hingga berkeliling seperti ini."

Kami keluar ke jalan raya yang masih sibuk kendati hampir tengah malam. Agaknya manusia masa kini tidak pernah tidur, menilai dari betapa semarak trotoar yang mengapit jalan besar. Aku pernah berbaur bersama mereka pula, tapi memandanginya dari benda bergerak memberikan kesan yang berbeda.

"Roh tidak akan berkeliaran di tempat ramai, jangan hamburkan energimu," celetuk Jonghyun ceria. Aku menurunkan siku dari pinggiran jendela dan mengalihkan tatapan ke depan. Toh dia tidak akan percaya jika kukatakan sedari tadi aku mengamati aktivitas manusia.

Kesemarakan itu berangsur-angsur terpangkas seiring jajaran rumah yang mengisi pinggiran jalan. Tempat-tempat umum konvensional seperti sekolah dan kantor pos hanya menyumbangkan satu atau dua bohlam lampu di bagian luar, sisanya diberikan pada kegelapan malam. Trotoar menjadi kosong melompong, minimarket terjaga dengan kesepian di sudut sana dan situ. Pos polisi masih buka, tapi orang yang berjaga di dalamnya mengangguk-angguk mengantuk.

Ini adalah malam yang sesungguhnya. Sunyi, kosong, dan damai. Bagian dari kota yang masih menuruti jam biologis tubuh untuk beristirahat di malam hari.

Jonghyun melambatkan laju mobil begitu figur seseorang muncul di ujung jalan. Seorang gadis muda berseragam dan ransel merah cerah di punggungnya. Aku menjilat bibir menyadari dia bukan manusia.

Bukan karena ketakutan irasional manusia, tapi oleh ketegangan karena bagaimana mungkin roh dapat terlewat dari pengawasan pencabut nyawa. Kami tidak diciptakan tanpa tujuan, tapi kenapa setelah tiba di dunia manusia, yang kulihat hanyalah hasil kelalaian pencabut nyawa. Aku bekerja keras, semua pencabut nyawa yang kuketahui bekerja hingga lengan secara harfiah terlepas dari torso. Kami bolak-balik tanpa henti. Jika sudah begini, mungkinkah ada sesuatu yang salah dalam suatu tempat.

"Kau melihatnya?"

"Ah—ya."

Jonghyun tersenyum sampai matanya hampir tertutup. "Jangan gugup. Mereka bisa mencium ketakutan manusia."

Kami berhenti ketika gadis itu melambaikan sebelah tangan, Jonghyun menurunkan jendela dan menyandarkan siku di sana. "Ada yang bisa kami bantu, Nona?"

Rambut gadis itu menutupi sebagian besar wajahnya, hanya mengizinkan orang lain melihat sebelah mata yang memiliki sorot kosong dan segaris bibir tanpa warna. Seragamnya tampak basah walaupun tidak pernah ada hujan, dan napasnya mendesing-desing seolah baru saja ditenggelamkan. Kedua kakinya kurus dan panjang sekali, hampir tidak mampu menopang berat tubuhnya.

"Tolong antar aku ke rumah." Suaranya tipis dan serak. Hanya dengan mendengarnya, bulu halus di tengkuk dapat berdiri dan otak segera memicu respon menyerang atau kabur.

Jonghyun tersenyum lagi. Senyum yang sangat manis hingga aku berpikir bagaimana mungkin gadis itu belum terbirit-birit lari. "Naiklah."

Gadis itu berterima kasih dengan lirih dan beringsut ke bangku belakang. Segera setelah pintu ditutup, aura dingin yang mengelilingi kami terasa semakin kental. Jonghyun tetap membuka jendelanya; angin musim panas yang hangat tidak membantu meringankan situasi.

"Di mana rumahmu?" tanya Jonghyun ramah sambil mengintip sejenak lewat spion tengah.

"Dua blok dari sini, belok kanan setelah perempatan." _Heol_ , dia memberi arahan yang cukup akurat.

"Kenapa baru pulang jam segini?"

Dia menunduk, rambutnya semakin menutupi wajah. Suhu udara semakin turun hingga ujung jariku sakit. Jonghyun membuka jendela di sampingku.

"Ah, kau tidak keberatan jika jendelanya dibuka, kan?" tanyanya riang. Gadis itu mengeluarkan suara yang mirip desisan.

"Tolong... tutup."

Aku menoleh ke belakang, dia juga memandangku. Kami terlibat dalam kontak mata selama sepersekian detik yang terasa beberapa jam. Kilas-kilas memori berputar dengan cepat dan dipenuhi suara-suara acak seperti kaset dengan pita terpotong-potong. Semuanya membentuk suatu adegan dengan warna pudar seolah berusia puluhan tahun.

Gadis itu, berseragam dan memakai ransel merah cerah, menangis sendirian di trotoar. Hujan turun deras, orang-orang berjalan gegas tanpa memedulikannya. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu yang tampak seperti ponsel model lama, menggenggamnya erat, kemudian melemparkan benda itu ke tengah jalan sekuat tenaga. Truk meremukkan ponsel dalam sekali libas; mata nanar gadis itu membulat dan pandangannya tertuju pada cahaya-cahaya blur lampu mobil yang masih jauh di ujung jalan.

Seorang pria dalam balutan jas hitam berdiri di tengah jalan, tidak sedikit pun air hujan mengenainya. Ia mengulurkan tangan ke depan dan tersenyum ramah.

_"Sudah waktunya."_

Jeritan melengking menyentakku kembali ke kenyataan. Bola mata gadis itu berputar ke atas, hanya bagian putih yang terlihat. Kedua tangan kurusnya terulur padaku, kuku-kuku panjang yang membusuk menggaruk kulit jok dengan brutal.

Jonghyun terkesiap keras dan membelokkan mobil serampangan ke pinggir jalan. Gadis itu berhasil mencengkeram sebelah bahuku. "Kau ikut aku ke neraka!"

Ia menghamburkan separuh badan ke celah antar jok, kedua tangan meraih leherku dan mencengkeram kuat-kuat. Perlahan, wujud aslinya mulai tampak: torsonya melengkung ganjil, beberapa rusuknya mencuat keluar dari dada dalam posisi yang aneh. Seragamnya terlihat semakin membusuk dan rapuh dari waktu ke waktu. Rambutnya berjatuhan seiring ia mengguncang tubuhnya tak keruan. Ketika aku mencengkeram tangannya, mencegah cekikannya, jemariku bertemu dengan permukaan kulit yang lembap dan nyaris basah.

"Kau ke neraka kau ke neraka kau ke neraka..."

Satu-satunya yang tampak hidup hanya matanya. Berguncang oleh teror dan kesedihan, keputusasaan dan penyesalan, ketakutan dan kepanikan—

Aku mendengar klik lembut di belakang gadis itu.

"Tidak, jangan!"

Terlambat. Meski diredam, letusan senjata api bukan sesuatu yang enak didengar. Mata gadis itu membeku tepat ke arahku, sebelum meleleh menjadi cairan putih, bersama dengan seluruh tubuhnya seolah ia patung lilin yang didekatkan ke sumber panas. Genangan kecoklatan membasahi sebagian celanaku, merekatkan gumpalan rambut yang gugur ke jok.

Kemudian, "Nyaris saja."

Aku melesatkan tatapan marah pada Jonghyun. " _What the fuck_."

"Jangan khawatir, rendam dalam air garam dan pakaianmu bebas dari roh jahat. Membersihkan ini, di sisi lain, cukup merepotkan." Jonghyun menyimpan kembali senjatanya dan menjangkaukan tangan ke belakang, meraih lap dari saku jok.

"Roh biasa tidak akan bersedia masuk ke dalam mobil ini. Gadis itu cukup bodoh untuk terperangkap di antara penangkal roh. Kekuatannya memudar dari waktu ke waktu."

Tidak, dia bukannya tidak sadar. Dia terlalu putus asa hingga melintasi batas kekuatannya sendiri demi menghampiri apa yang ingin ia kunjungi sejak lama. Masih ada yang mengganggunya; ia bertahan di dunia yang bukan miliknya hanya untuk itu. Dan dia hilang sebelum berhasil menjangkaunya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, kawan?"

Aku membuang muka ke jendela, mataku memanas dan mati-matian aku menahan sengguk tetap di pangkal tenggorokan. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah didengarkan sebelum bisa pergi dengan damai. Ia hanya butuh selangkah lagi.

Tangan Jonghyun mendarat di tempurung lututku. "Jangan khawatir. Pengalaman pertama selalu mengerikan."

Manusia adalah pengalaman paling mengerikan yang pernah ada.

.

Sisa perjalanan kuhabiskan dengan keheningan, berduka untuk jiwa malang si gadis yang lenyap entah ke mana. Jonghyun berusaha keras membuka topik percakapan di antara kami, tapi akhirnya menyerah oleh kebungkamanku. Di saat kami kembali ke markas, langit sudah hampir terang, aku bisa mendengarnya berbisik pada Key:

"Sepertinya dia syok hebat."

Key tersenyum separuh. "Hei, anak baru. Kau tulis laporan hari ini, mengerti? Setelah itu pastikan semua persenjataan kembali bersih dan siap dipakai."

Aku naik ke lantai dua tanpa sepatah kata pun, tapi mereka tidak boleh protes soal tata krama dan omong kosong lainnya karena aku bakal mengerjakan laporan laknat itu. Aku sudah diberitahu buku bersampul kuning cerah di rak terbawah itu adalah jurnal yang sekarang. Disanalah aku harus menulis apa yang kami temui hari ini.

Tanganku berhenti bergerak begitu mengingat sorot mata memohon yang tadi. Aku meletakkan bolpoin di tengah buku dan menekan telunjuk serta ibu jari ke pangkal mata yang basah. Persetan jika mereka melihatku menangis. Semua itu terlalu menyakitkan untuk diingat kembali. Aku berakhir menangkupkan kedua tangan di depan wajah dan tersengguk lirih.

"Taemin?"

Itu suara Minho, tidak salah lagi. Bagus sekali dia melihatku menangis seperti bayi. Aku beringsut memunggunginya dan semakin merunduk. Dia duduk di sebelahku, tangannya yang lebar mendarat di punggungku.

"Ada apa?" Aku menolak menjawab. "Ini bukan _homesick_ , kan?"

Ya, ya. Aku merindukan rumah lebih dari apa pun. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya sekarang.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, tenanglah—”

"Semuanya _tidak_ baik-baik saja!" bentakku. Aku memandanginya nanar dari balik genangan air mata. "Kau—apa yang sebenarnya kalian lakukan?"

Minho terperanjat. "Taemin—”

"Apa yang terjadi pada telinga dan hati kalian?!"

"Tenanglah..."

"Berhenti menyuruhku tenang, Minho. Ini semua terlalu... a-aku tidak mengerti. Kekejaman kalian seolah tidak ada habisnya sehingga membuatku frustrasi." Mendadak semuanya terasa terlalu dingin. Aku membungkus kedua lengan dengan tanganku sendiri. "Dia hanya ingin didengarkan. Dia hanya minta sedikit bantuan. A-apa salahnya membawa dia ke sana, dia tidak menginginkan kematian kalian. Itu bukan—dia tidak membutuhkan—”

Racauanku berhenti begitu Minho mendekapku erat-erat. Aku mencium aroma khas itu lagi kendati hidungku tersumbat. Telingaku menempel ke dadanya, mengizinkanku mendengar degup jantungnya yang tenang dan konstan. Lengannya memberikan kehangatan samar yang perlahan kuresap.

"Aku mengerti, Taemin. Semua ini memang berat."

Tidak, dia tidak mengerti. Tapi aku membiarkannya bicara.

"Taemin, kami semua takut pada apa pun yang tidak seharusnya menempati dunia ini." Dia tertawa pelan, seluruh tubuhku ikut bervibrasi. "Lebih tepatnya, takut pada apa yang tidak kami ingin berada di dekat kami. Manusia tidak pandai menghadapi rasa takut, sehingga kami bersikap sebrutal mungkin di hadapan ketakutan, menganggap sumber ketakutan itu adalah hal paling jahat meski sebenarnya kami tidak tahu benar atau tidak. Itu adalah sifat yang tidak terhindarkan dalam tiap pribadi manusia."

Keningku pasti berkerut karena Minho menyapunya menggunakan bibir dalam sentuhan seringan angin. Ia berbisik di keningku, "Pencabut nyawa yang tidak memiliki ketakutan sepertimu mungkin sulit memahami ini, tapi kumohon terima saja untuk sementara waktu."

Pencabut nyawa juga punya ketakutan. Kami takut keseimbangan dan kedamaian yang sudah berjalan lama ini terusik, dan kami bersedia melakukan apa pun demi menghindarinya. Ketakutan adalah perasaan yang sangat familier bagi pencabut nyawa.

Aku mengembuskan napas perlahan. Minho mengusap-usap rambutku.

"Istirahatlah malam ini."

"Tidak," gumamku sambil menggosok-gosok mata, mendadak merasa sangat mengantuk. "Aku masih harus menulis laporan dan sebagainya... Key menyuruhku membersihkan persenjataan."

Minho melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum. "Aku akan menemanimu."

Aku tidak menolak. Entah kenapa aku tidak ingin sendirian sisa malam ini.


End file.
